Finn's Soul
by Darkwolve45
Summary: Finn has recently turned eighteen and must face a looming threat well also protecting everyone as the Hero of Ooo. What secrets will Finn discover? What feelings will bloom between old friends? (On Haitus) Rated M for Violence, death, etc, and Lemon/smut. I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR THE PICTURE, THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS.
1. Ch 1: Hero's Morning

**Author Note: This is my first fan fiction so please enjoy and gives some constructive criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, rights go to the respectable owners.**

 **It is a short first chapter, but hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the horizon of Ooo, the warm rays spreading across the land signifying the start of a new day for everyone. The light sprayed across the grasslands until it reached a large willow tree standing alone at the border of the Candy Kingdom. The willow was not a normal tree though, it had a structure made of unpainted wooden boards with slopped roofing at the base of the tree. On further inspection windows were placed within the greenery of the tree, a white and red row boat was placed on top of the highest branch with an umbrella and telescope inside the boat to act as a lookout. This was the tree fort, the home of Finn the hero of Ooo. Finn was not like the normal inhabitants of Ooo though, he was a human, the last human known in Ooo.

The sunlight shined through the window of Finn's Bedroom and on the face of the slumbering hero, causing him to scrunch up his face as he slowly awoke from his slumber. Finn opened his eyes slowly to reveal groggy looking blue colored eyes before he blinked a few times and sat up slowly in his bed, causing the furs of slayed beasts to fall off him. Finn had recently turned eighteen a week ago and gave up on sleeping in his sleeping bag since it began to feel tight and uncomfortable around his body as he grew, so he now slept in boxers under the pile of furs. He now had a more masculine build, his body becoming more chiseled and firm as he aged. Finn chuckled in a strong slightly deeper voice as he remembered how his body used to be more noodle like when he was younger. He jumped out of his bed and stretched before he began to look around the room until he saw the drawer of clothes close to his bed.

Finn was now sitting at the kitchen table, eating eggs and toast he had made for breakfast. His brother Jake moved in with his girlfriend Lady Rainicorn after he gave Finn the deed to the tree fort on his birthday, deciding Finn deserved his own place now that he was older. Finn didn't mind, he actually preferred it. Finn loved his brother dearly and did feel lonely for a while even with BMO and Neptr around to keep him company. As a week passed though Finn began to enjoy the solitude, it gave him a strong feeling of maturity. Finn wiped his mouth of egg yolk and crumbs then picked up the plate and silverware as he got up from the table. He walked over to the stove and placed the dishes inside the water and soap filled wash bin next to the stove before walking off to climb down to the living room.

Finn was wearing a pair of blue jeans, the left kneecap of the jeans being torn slightly. He also had a light blue V-neck and black sneakers and bland white socks. Finn was not wearing his signature white bear hat, letting his golden locks to shine brilliantly as they fell to the back of his neck and almost in his eyes. **(Like in the episode "Beautopia")** Finn had not worn the hat since his birthday, fearing the thought of losing it again and not finding an evil bear to skin for a new hat, as a result he kept the hat stored safely for special occasions. Finn had a vertical, thin scar above his left eyebrow from a battle with a dragon.

Finn smiled in excitement as he heard a knock at the front door, he quickly grabbed his green pack from the couch and strapped it on. He ran towards the entrance, the door only a few feet away before Finn stops. "Oh right. I almost forgot a weapon!" Finn exclaimed to himself before he looked at a weapon rack near the front door. He built it a few days ago so he could have four weapons at the ready anytime. Finn examined the choice and spoke aloud as he tried to pick. "Hm... The root sword? No, I haven't sharpened it in forever. Maybe this steel sword?" Finn picked up the steel sword and frowned as he found corrosion on the weapon. "It's useless now." Finn said as he removed the sword from the weapon rack and placed it in the loot pile for memories. Finn looked at the remaining two weapons. "The lightning sword from the train dungeon, im not really sure it will help me, to many wizards these days that can use the electricity against me." Finn said as he was left with one last sword.

The sword was a straight sword with a broad blade that came to a point and had a guard that was shaped like a wide diamond. It was completely made of orange stone, ancient runes going up the fuller of the blade from the guard to the tip, and the grip had leather straps to protect from the rough stone material. An ominous rune engraved gold chain was attached to the end of the pommel, broken after eight inches of length. Finn knew the sword looked to be a poor choice, but he grinned as he took the sword and removed it. "Well it's time for another day huh Soul Sword?" Finn asked the sword as if it would answer back. Which it did, the runes on the blade mysteriously beginning to glow a light blue as it connected its hidden magic energy with Finn's very soul as an aura extended from the sword to completely surround Finn before it faded, leaving only the runes glowing light blue. The swords gold chains extended and wrapped around the wrist of Finn's right arm to show it had finished connecting to Finn's souls.

Finn became ecstatic as he opened the front door of the tree fort to reveal a pink skinned woman wearing a dark pink gown on the other side. The gown had a purple and pick trim at the collar and puffed sleeves. Her hair was magenta pink and made of bubblegum that went down past her knees and back, her physique was slim and feminine. She had a gold circlet with a turquoise jewel at the pinnacle of the circlet showing that she was royal monarch. She had strong, yet caring pink colored eyes as she looked at the Hero of Ooo. She was the princess of the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum She spoke in a sweet voice that was also filled with seriousness. "Finn."

Finn shrieked at her sudden appearance his mouth agape as his manly voice still went to a slightly higher pitch at the appearance of the monarch out of the blue. Finn took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he looked up at Princess Bubble with a slight frown forming on his face. Finn had been expecting someone else and not his past crush, he had quickly gotten over her, but the memories still stung and tugged at his heart. "Hello PB, I wasn't expecting you to drop off for a visit. Is something wrong enough that it requires you to scare my pants off?" Finn asked in a sarcastic joking manner, letting out a short chuckle after the question to help reassure Princess Bubblegum that it was only a jest. Princess Bubblegum's expression turned to a serious one from the sweet smile she was wearing. "It is important Finn. I have been tracking an anomaly that first appeared a month ago. I didn't think much of it at first, just assuming it was an after effect of the tear in time created by Simon, but it hasn't gone away, and it's going to likely become a problem. A very big problem." PB explained as she informed Finn in a tone more fitting of a military general. Finn looked at PB with a serious look and swore he could feel a chill run up his spine as the news of an impending threat became clear in his mind.


	2. Ch 2: Old Friend

**Author Note: Thank you dear readers for being awesome guys and gals, it means a lot. I will try to update regularly, but longer chapters take me a bit longer. Enjoy the story and feel free to review and share your thoughts on it.**

* * *

Finn was contemplating the information Princess Bubblegum had just told him until she spoke once more, snapping Finn out of his deep train of thought. "Finn I know this was out of the blue, but I wanted to tell you this before it was too late. Truthfully I can't find any reason as to why this anomaly has occurred, and it scares me. I have lived for centuries and possibly am the smartest person in Ooo, and I can't seem to figure out the cause or what this anomaly could do if it begins to tear into our world!" Bubblegum exclaimed as she pinched the bridge of her small pink nose in frustration.

Finn looked at her, a look of surprise on his face. He couldn't believe PB had no idea about the anomaly she told him about especially since she knew almost everything. Finn quickly recovered from the shock and put his hand on Princess Bubblegum's shoulder to get her attention. It had succeeded, Princess Bubblegum looked up into Finn's eyes, fear filled her eyes even though she tried to hide it from Finn. Finn gave her a caring smile and spoke in a soft tone, trying his best to calm his friend. "Bonnie listen to me alright? Everything will be fine, we have faced so many adversities before, the Lich, Orgalorg, and now we will succeed over this new threat. Obviously this anomaly you speak of is not of any concern now or else worse things would be occurring correct? So we have to stay calm and not panic." Bubblegum just nodded, she was surprised how easily Finn had calmed her down and it brought the smile back to her face. "Yes, your right Finn, I will look into this issue more, but if I panic now I will only cause trouble for others and it won't do anyone any good. I have to be strong as the ruler of the Candy Kingdom." Bubblegum said in her usual cheerful yet serious tone as a new sense of hope and bravery filled her chest. "Thank you Finn, you have proved yourself again of having the qualities of a perfect Hero… As well as being an amazing friend." Bubblegum smiled at the last compliment, she meant it with all her heart.

Finn had helped PB with many of her problems when he was seventeen, from killing evil monsters like usual, to helping with Bubblegum's complex experiments. He even acted as a shoulder to cry on and vent her stress. He somehow always cheered her up in the end and he was glad he could help out his old friend in any way he could. Finn let out a small chuckle at the sweat memory, causing Bubblegum to raise an eyebrow at the hero. She shrugged it off as Finn being his usual childish self and told Finn she had more work to attend to and waved goodbye to him. She screeched into the air, causing a large Falcon with a circlet on its head that was identical to Bubblegum's circlet to fly into view from the direction of the Candy Kingdom, it traveled at high speeds, breaking the sound barrier as it flew faster towards the Princess. Finn wasn't concerned though since he remembered the falcon well, it was one of Bubblegum's fastest means of transportation, the Morrow. It landed in front of the Princess well Finn locked the door to the tree fort behind him. The Princess was soon gone and Finn let out a soft sigh as the sound of blowing wind and waving grass was all that could be heard besides the occasional call of animals.

"I guess I have a new problem to worry about now." Finn said out load to his own reflection in the pond near the tree fort. He had been waiting for fifteen minutes since PB left, the time was now 7:15 AM. Boredom quickly set in as it left Finn with his own thoughts. Suddenly Finn was pulled into the air by an unknown source, feeling something tugging under his armpits and pulling him higher into the air. Finn's surprise at the event quickly turned to joy before he started to notice he was plummeting to the ground at high speeds. Terror soon overtook him as the ground drew closer without him stopping, causing Finn to let out a girly scream as he closed his eyes tight in fear of his life, until suddenly he felt the familiar tugging on the back of his shirt a minute later. He opened his eyes to see his face was inches from the grassy earth below, he gulped and let out an embarrassed laugh from both the adrenaline in his body and for screaming. "You still scream like a girl Finn." A voice said in a mocking, but friendly tone. The voice sounded mature, and feminine, yet had a cool and youthful atmosphere to it. Finn grinned up at a female figure that seemed to appear out of thin air, her left hand gripping his shirt and supporting his full weight with little trouble.

She had an large sunhat that provided shade over her entire feminine hourglass figure and ample bosom. She also had light yellow gloves covering the length of her arms, ending at the parts of her arms that were constantly in the shade. She wore a red tank top that was stuffed into tight blue jeans. She was also wearing brown leather high heeled boots that went up to her knees over her jeans. Her skin was pale gray in color and she had straight Raven black hair that reached down to her legs, due to its length it was slightly unkept. Finn thought it looked very beautiful either way. she had green colored eyes that seemed to glow slightly to Finn. Her most prominent feature was her large sharp canines and two bite marks on the side of her neck proving even more that she was a vampire. A teasing smile crossing her face as she eyed Finn.

Finn laughed again and spoke back to the woman "Oh ya? Well you're just a radical dame that likes to play games Marceline!" Marceline stuck her forked tongue out at Finn and dropped him suddenly, causing him tumble onto the ground below face first. He responded plainly, his voice muffled by the dirt and grass. "Ouch."

Marceline broke out in laughter from the events, well Finn sat up and brushed the dirt and grass off of his face. Finn stood up silently and looked at Marceline who was still laughing, Finn rolled his eyes well he walked over over and picked up his Soul Sword from the bench next to the pond. He slid the sword into a sheath strap on the surface of his pack that was pressing against his back, letting the Vampire Queen laugh more at his suffering from earlier as he got ready to leave. Finn spoke up over Marceline's laughing to get her attention. "Hey Marcy you said you had something cool to show me that's adventure related right?" Marceline slowly stopped laughing, wiping away a tear made from laughing so hard and she spoke "Yes and no to your question. I did find something cool, but it's not much of an adventure since the dungeon I found was completely empty, no monsters, traps, not even a dumb riddle." Finn's hopes died a bit at the sound of no danger or challenge, he was even looking forward to having an adventure with Marcy. When he dwelt on it, the Vampire Queen rarely went on adventures with Finn, but he did spend a good portion of his time at jam sessions with his old vampire friend. The curiosity of what could be in the empty dungeon that made Marceline want to show him still lingered in Finn's mind like a raging fire.

Finn and Marceline had left the tree fort an hour ago, sweat dripping down his face as the heat rose due to them being on the border of the Fire Kingdom on a hot day. "Marceline why do we have to be so close to the Fire Kingdom, do you want me to stink so bad that any enemies run away in fear thinking im diseased?" Finn asked in an uncomfortable voice as sweat continued to flood out of his body. Marceline just answered back to Finn without looking back to him as she continued to float east of the Fire Kingdom. "Why yes Finn, but I want you stinky more for the reason of throwing you to the fire wolves if we run into any trouble." Marceline had a sarcastic tone, but before Finn could retort back she told him the real reason they had to be so close. "The entrance to the dungeon is hidden in the middle of a crater that can only be entered from this route." Finn smiled softly thinking on how Marceline really did enjoy messing with him, but was serious when it counted. "Thanks for telling me the truth Marcy, and I would gladly protect you from any dangers milady." Marceline looked back at him in surprise and quickly spoke well looking away. "I can handle myself you dork… But thanks Finn." Finn let out a cheerful laughed, but didn't notice his vampire companion in front of him was blushing lightly.

After another hour of traveling the two old friends were resting in the shade of a boulder that was two stories high providing a good amount of shade for the two. An exhausted Finn was catching his breath, he had to admit he was not expecting the terrain to be this rugged, the earth was literally cracked and sticking up in sharp angles or having deep fissures in the earth that most likely lead to a tragic end. Finn looked over to the large body of water they were close too, but it was not the water that got his attention, it was the land across the water that was literally filled with lava and smoke, the Fire Kingdom. Finn dwelt on the thought of his past love Flame Princess. Finn was eighteen, but he still felt horrible for what he did when they were dating. She may have forgiven Finn and was still a dear friend, but Finn noticed how she would avoid hanging out with him too much. Finn rationalized it was only because of her new responsibilities as ruler of the Fire Kingdom, but Finn got depressed and thought she actually was avoiding him on purpose. He did cause her emotional turmoil after all so he could understand why.

Marceline was looking at a map of Ooo to make sure they were in the right location even though she recognized the terrain. She was about to show the map off to Finn until she noticed him with a depressed look on his face as his gaze was towards the Fire Kingdom. Marceline felt her face get hot in anger that Finn was dwelling on his ex from three years ago. It was more accurate to say she was jealous that Flame Princess was still on the kind hearted hero's mind even when she obviously avoided him. Marceline mentally slapped herself for thinking like a child, she had started to notice Finn a lot more as he became an adult and outgrew his childish nature, now taking on a more serious attitude well still being the fun loving human she remembered so well. She shook her head and blushed _"I can't start daydreaming like Finn is right now. I have to be there as his friend."_ Marceline thought, scolding herself mentally before she floated slowly over to Finn and rolled up the map in her hand.

Finn was still lost in thought when something smacked against the top of his head. He was brought back to the real world quickly when he looked up to see Marceline with a raised eyebrow, a worried expression on her face well she had a rolled up map in her hands. Finn's face went red in embarrassment after realizing how long he had been daydreaming about Flame Princess for when the thought of an adventure with Marceline should have been more important than a heart break that happened years ago. "Im sorry Marcy, thanks for bringing me back to my senses." Finn said, being completely honest.

He got up from the ground and stretched for a few Minutes before Marceline spoke again. "Its fine Finn, but you seriously need to get over that hot head Finn, it's not healthy. Look at that psycho Ash as an example." Finn scowled in disgust at the mention of the overly obsessed wizard, quickly realizing what Marceline was implying. "Ok, I get it, thanks for laying that out for me Marcy, I defiantly don't want to end up like that jerk. Well let's get back to the adventure at hand, how far is the crater you talked about?" Finn said as he walked over to Marceline who now had the map open again. "It's close by actually, see this small mountain on the map? Well it's actually the crater itself, it only looks like a mountain because of how the earth around it formed after the impact of a meteor." Marceline spoke proudly at this find, adding it to her list of amazing things she had done in Ooo well she pointed her index finger at a mountain symbol on the map. It was south of their current location, separating the Dessert Lands and the territory of the Fire Kingdom. As if guided by fate, Finn looked up at a massive mountain in the distance south of the hero and vampire. Finn couldn't explain why, but he felt anxious when looking at the mountain in the distance. He did know why he felt anguish though. _"Its still so far and I have to walk on this terrain. Im gonna have blisters all over my feet by the end of this."_ Finn thought as he began to walk beside the floating Marcy as they resumed their journey.


	3. Ch 3: Life and Death

**Author Note: Well not much to say besides feel free to review and share your thoughts. Also don't forget to check my profile for daily updates. It will help keep you lovely readers up with my developments, release dates, etc. Enjoy the story and have a wonderful day!**

* * *

Finn and Marceline were walking for about half an hour as they drew closer to their destination, but as they did the fissures and terrain grew worse, Finn felt like he was in a valley of boulders, having to climb over raised chunks of earth to just jump down or face even more chunks in his way. The fissures lowered in quantity, but were much larger and longer than the ones from before. Marceline even had to pick Finn up to float them over a twenty foot gap than ran for miles that made a detour around the fissure difficult.

Finn was enjoying hanging out with Marceline, he started to remember the old times when he first met her, became her henchman, and all the way to the point he found out about her past. That's one of the reasons why Finn went easier on Simon, because he meant so much to the Vampire Queen.

Finn realized just how much Marceline was on his mind as they continued to travel to the mountain crater, getting closer to their destination each minute. He blamed it on the fact that they were adventuring together at the moment, but he felt deep down it was something else more complicated, he brushed it off as he looked up at the empty blue sky above. A trail of smoke caught his attention, originating not far ahead of them behind a large wall of torn earth that was raised almost ninety degrees. Finn pulled on the back of Marceline's tank top to get her attention.

Marceline was watching their surroundings carefully for loose ground that could lead to a hidden fissure below. She didn't realize how dangerous the place was since she could fly, but the thought of her human friend falling to his death made her as protective as a mother bear. She knew that they had another half hour to go at their current pace and she didn't mind. She enjoyed Finn's company even if they didn't say much. _"Im glad brain lord isn't here to ruin our fun."_ Marceline thought to herself, bringing the pink loving princess to mind. They had rekindled their friendship a few years back, but Marceline didn't like being with her all the time, it caused people to talk behind their backs. Thanks to Marceline's heightened Vampire senses though she could hear the people talking, spreading rumors about them being in a romantic relationship, it made Marceline want to hurl. She did love Bubblegum, but it was the type of love Finn and his brother Jake shared, the love of best friends and that was all she felt. So she distanced herself from Bubblegum after telling her the situation, and spent a large amount of her unending time with Finn after he turned seventeen.

She was snapped out of her recollection of past events and observation of the area when she felt a tug on the back of her tank top. She looked back towards Finn who was pointing at a trial of smoke originating from ahead of them. "Marcy was that there when you first found this place?" Finn asked as he began to walk quickly past Marceline who was awe struck by the sight of smoke so far out here. The only thing she ever saw out here that was close to causing fires was a nomadic tribe of cyclopes that would travel to the river near the Fire Kingdom to re-supply their water.

" _They would never make a fire unless it was night though, they feared the smoke getting spotted by bandits if they lit a fire during the day."_ Marceline thought as she gazed at the thick gray trail flowing through the sky before it disappeared only to be replaced by more smoke. "Finn, somethings wrong, the only civilization out here is a tribe of cyclopes." Finn was obviously about to ask what was wrong until he remembered how many bandits were in the Desert Lands, making a fire during the day that would have a smoke trail was a death wish. "We need to investigate now." Finn said in a serious tone, his face lowering into an alert expression as he ran forward towards the source of the smoke, his exhaustion replaced by adrenaline and the will to help anyone in danger.

Marceline quickly followed behind well holding her hat onto her head as she flew faster to keep up with Finn. She was surprised how much ground they had covered, but she also knew the area well enough to know another large fissure was coming up as the only obstacle between them and the nomad tribe. Marceline could hear Finn's black sneakers hitting the ground ahead of her. The fissure was now in view looking to be about twelve meters wide, Marceline felt terror fill her chest as she saw Finn try to stop, only to have his momentum carry him closer to the edge of the dark fate below in the fissure. Marceline luckily grabbed on Finn's hands before he fell off the edge of the cliff and lifted him up and onto the other side, dropping him a few meters away from the wall of torn earth that the nomadic tribe was supposed to be behind.

Marceline collapsed next to Finn who was panting on his hands and knees from the shock of almost falling to his death. He could have sworn he saw the sharp tips of stalagmites gleaming hungrily against the light, waiting for a new victim to fall and meet a tragic end on the sharp rock formations below. Finn stuttered over his words as he began to slowly recompose himself and speak. "T-Thank you Marcy, you saved my life." Finn looked up at Marceline with a half-smile which quickly faded to concern as the Vampire Queen glared at Finn sternly, her green eyes now blood red, her raven black hair splitting and whipping around angrily as Marceline yelled at Finn, her full set of sharp teeth visible as she raised her voice. "Be more careful you doofus! What if I didn't reach you in time!? Magic tears can't bring you back from the dead! Do you know how everyone would feel!? Especially how I would feel if you had… had…" Marceline's yelling turned to sobs as tears flowed down the sides of Marceline's face until they dripped on the cracked earth below, immediately being absorbed into the parched sand and rock. Marceline's tears fell faster as sorrow filled her being. "I don't want to lose you too Finn…" She sobbed out as Marceline shut her eyes tight to protect herself, as if the mere color of the world would offset her.

Suddenly Marceline felt something warm pulling her close well something wrapped around her body holding her securely, yet gently as if to protect her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Finn embracing her, tears at the edges of his blue eyes as he began to run his left hand down from the top of her head to the back of her neck in an effort to comfort his dear friend.

Marceline's face flushed red hot in embarrassment at first as she continued to cry, but it died down to a soft pink blush as Finn's attempts to comfort her began to work. Due to Marceline being a vampire she was always stuck with her body temperature being cold. Even when she fooled around in the Fire Kingdom, it didn't even affect her temperature heavily. It was one of the things she both liked and hated about being a vampire. Even so she felt the warmth of Finn's body heat spread to her in a wave of comfort and exhilaration as her sobbing began to die down, only a few tears falling before all the sorrow was blown away when Finn spoke after a few minutes, speaking in a soft almost motherly tone. "You won't lose me Marcy, I promise you that. I will always be here. I made that choice and I always will. I am a hero, but not just any hero, I am also your hero Marcy." Finn's words cut deep into Marceline. She had not truly opened herself up due to all the pain she suffered from loss and betrayal, but she realized at the caring human's words and the way she acted with him helped her see that the hero she once teased and saw as a joke had quickly grew to be important to Marceline. He had not only proved himself as a dear friend, but as someone she could depend heavily on and this helped to further blossom her feelings towards Finn. She mentally laughed as a smile spread across her face well she gently stood up, gently pushing Finn off her. _"I guess I will let him be my hero for a while. Even if I know these feelings will only cause us both pain."_ As a way for re-establishing her pride she decided to tease Finn. "Wow Finn I didn't know you had become such a smooth talker. Have you been practicing to use your skills on Bubblegum or do you say that to all the girls you like?" She said, her voice still a bit shaky, but retaining her sarcastic tone. Finn replied quickly with a serious look and a light, almost unnoticeable blush on his face. "I will have you know, neither Marcy. I truly meant the things I said to you, they came from my heart and that is how I will always feel." Finn turned around and stomped off towards the the rock formation that led to the other side of the wall well also mentally kicking himself in the ass for getting all worked up and blurting out the embarrassing things he said. _"Ugh… She is going to think im weird for getting all worked up over her joke!"_

Marceline had a satisfied smile on her face from her teasing being successful and from Finn's serious response to her as she watched him stomp away. She wiped the remnants of her tears away and let out a soft giggle escape her mouth from the happiness she felt before getting serious and letting everything sink in again. She then started to float again and followed after Finn who had now slowed down to a walk, looked over his shoulder from time to time to make sure she was still there and not too far away.

A smile crossed Finn's face when Marceline caught up to him, glad she was alright now. He now focused on the task at hand, investigating the nomadic tribe for the source of the smoke, Finn went around the large wall of torn earth after a minute of walking to see a sight that made his stomach lurch, causing Finn to instinctively cover his mouth well his eyes widened with shock at the sight before him, his face sickly pale as he tried not to breathe through his nose.

In a large amount of flat land in front of Finn he saw what remained of the nomad tribe. Destroyed carts, tents and other supplies, the tents and carts were horribly charred, some still having small orange flames and embers across the wood and fabric material of the tents and carts. Finn was more sickened by what else laid in the scene before him, large pools of dried or still running blood, limbs splayed about as if meant to be a sick form of decoration. The smell of rotting flesh still found its way into Finn's nose, causing him to run over to a slim fissure and hurl his stomach contents into the abyss below. Finn wiped his mouth, still feeling sick as he looked again at the scene, dead bodies of Cyclopes all around the destroyed camp, many of the bodies covered in severe burns or literally torn to shreds, these bodies were of warriors meant to protect the tribe, but Finn felt sadness and sheer pure rage at the other site before him, piles of bodies, many belonging of the defenseless. Elders, some men and woman and children were all in a large pile that had been torched like a bonfire and was the source of the smoke that Finn and Marceline had seen. "Whoever did this is a sick son of a bitch!" Finn yelled out as tears filled his eyes as he was now sitting weakly on his knees, feeling like he had failed to protect these innocent people, all their hopes and dreams cast to the wind like the ashes that filled their destroyed camp. Finn then noticed a hand fall on his shoulder gently.

He turned with tears in his eyes to see Marceline with a somber look on her face as she gestured Finn to stand. "We have to investigate a bit more, we can't bring them back, but we can make sure their memory lives on and that we find whoever did… this." Marceline said as she tried to avoid looking at the bodies. Finn nodded at her and stood up slowly after giving a silent prayer to glob that they rest in peace. Finn was not religious like his brother or other residents of Ooo, but he did have a moral rule to always respect the dead by giving them a prayer for safe journey to the afterlife, or whatever awaited them. Finn wore the same somber expression as Marceline as the two carefully searched through the destroyed camp, checking carts for any clues. They were ready to give up when Finn saw something mysterious at the corner of his eye when he was walking next to an upside down cart that was in pieces of burnt planks by the far wall of torn up rock and stone. Finn walked close to the back of the rubble and lifted up a wooden wheel that was half his size with little effort, chucking it on top of the pile of destroyed wood as he looked at the gleaming object that had captured his attention.

"Hey Marcy come check this out! I think I found something!" Finn exclaimed well he tried to remove something from the rubble of the cart. Marceline floated over just as Finn had finished tugging the object free, causing the human to fall back slightly before he caught himself. Finn had removed a ten inch combat knife with a serrated blade, Finn noticed how the blade was incredibly heavy and had patterns drawn across the blade like a complex maze, the blade's metal had a dark navy blue hue. Finn had not seen any major groups around Ooo use weapons with this strange colored metal, Finn's search for the criminal revolved around this weapon as his only source of information. "Im going to find whoever did this, and im going to bring them to justice." Finn said out loud as he let Marceline take the strange knife to examine it.

Marceline could smell the familiar iron aroma of blood on the blade, it made her dizzy, but she retained her composure quickly and handed the blade back to Finn. He had taken a bundle of cloth and leather straps out of his old pack, he wrapped the cloth around the blade tightly several times before tying the leather straps onto the cloth in a knot so that the weapon had a makeshift sheath before Finn hesitantly put the murder's weapon in his pack _"Don't blame the weapon Finn, It's not the one that decided to murder the innocent…"_ Finn thought as he let out a sigh. He didn't want to be here anymore, there was nothing else to find besides sorrow and grief for the dead. Finn stood up and backed away from the pile of wood, he turned around towards the crater that was their original destination. After a few minutes of silence Finn looked over at Marceline who still had a somber look on her face. Finn didn't know why, but he walked over and grasped her right hand gently with his left hand. Marceline blushed as Finn had a small smile spread across his face and without saying anything he began to walk towards the direction to the crater.

When they had gone far enough in the distance to be out of sight of the destroyed tribe Finn let go of Marceline's hand. She had the urge to grab his hand again and feel his soft and warm skin. She quickly shook her head and decided not to before she spoke. "Thank you Finn for helping me get my eyes off the scene, it means a lot from a dork like you." She laughed at the joke she made which immediately got a laugh out of Finn. She had been worried his psyche had been through a trauma from seeing the destroyed tribe in such a way. Thankfully the two were now back on track to the adventure they previously had come out to this horrible place for and were close to the entrance of the crater.

Finn had kept his guard up since they left the tribe's resting place. He had called Princess Bubblegum at some point when they had left, telling her the situation and to keep the guards on their toes, and telling her the location of the wreckage so she could send an investigation team and guards to clean up after and give the dead a proper burial. Finn still had a sliver of excitement about the journey with his vampire friend, but he was defiantly going to keep them safe from any dangers no matter the cost.

Finn and Marceline had gotten to the base of the mountain crater, a large mouth of a cave that led to darkness was in front of them now carved into the rock carefully. Finn squinted his eyes and swore he could see a small ray of light far in the distance straight ahead through the cave entrance. "I guess we have more walking to do huh?" Finn said with a sigh, taking out a long pure white crystal that didn't look to be anything special. As the two entered the cave entrance the darkness around them began to fade the crystal in Finn's hand began to emit white light from its crystalline surface as Finn held it like a torch.

As the two entered the cave they did not notice the eyes watching them, several hooded figures in black robes stepped slowly out of the shadows of the rocks after the two they had been following had gone deeper into the tunnel. Every one of the hooded figures had silver ceremonial daggers in their hands, the most prominent feature on the knives was the pommel, also made from silver was the skull of death. Well a large group of these hooded figures began to get closer to the cave entrance, still trying to stay hidden, One member began to let out a low laugh as they looked up into the sky all that was revealed under the hood was a white mask with a sinister grin carved into it well bloodthirsty eyes could been seen through the eyeholes of the mask. Well the two friends walked to their destination, they didn't realize that they were being followed and that everything they knew would soon change drastically.


	4. Ch 4: Fight or Flight

**Author Note: So I noticed a lot more errors since a friend pointed them out for me as well as you lovely readers that review, Microsoft Word decided to be stupid and auto correct some words wrong, making them worse. Sorry for the wait, I kept getting side tracked or am busy. Enjoy lovely readers!**

* * *

Finn could feel the sudden drop in temperature after several minutes in the tunnel. Marceline didn't seem to care or even notice, but Finn found it eerie yet comforting that the Tunnel was so cool compared to the scorching heat outside, but the only thing that bothered Finn was that the tunnel was perfect, to perfect. It looked like a normal cave at first, but after a minute into the tunnel it became a perfect tube with smoothed walls that looked chiseled and a path that was perfectly smooth as they walked through the tunnel. Finn had calmed down thanks to the relaxing coolness in the tunnel and the sweet aroma of strawberries that Marceline was exuding, causing him to blush as he stared at Marceline for a short time.

Finn looked ahead to keep his thoughts off his companion and noticed the light was much closer, proving to be without a doubt the exit as Finn squinted his eyes to get a better look past the glare. _"Back into the heat soon, but thankfully we will be going into the dungeon, so it's not too bad."_ Finn thought to himself well the tunnel exit into the crater grew closer, the glare not as harsh as before.

Finn's eyes expanded into large orbs as he gazed across the landscape before him as they exited the tunnel. The two were now standing on an indent in a large bowl shaped cavity that had steep slopes that would cause anyone who dared try treading it to immediately lose their footing. Finn was in awe of the size of the crater, it must have been at least 200 meters down to the bottom where Finn could see the terrain flatten to meet at the center where a square structure that appeared to be made out of a white material was standing out against the brown and orange colored terrain. Finn gazed up quickly to see the torn chunks of earth that made the façade of a mountain, he assumed it was more than a thousand meters high to hide the massive crater and trick anyone who didn't know the location of the tunnel.

"Whoa, math." Finn said in surprise at the vast crater's size and surroundings. "Math is right Finn, that's the same way I reacted to this place when I discovered it, except you sound more like a dork." Marceline said as she rested her arms atop Finn's head acting like it was an armrest as she floated higher than Finn from behind him. Finn was not bothered much by the action, but he let out a short chuckle at Marceline's teasing. The sight really was beautiful to him and he didn't care what he sounded like when he saw it. "So im guessing the start of the dungeon is that structure in the center of the crater?" Finn asked as he pointed down to the square structure that was difficult to describe from a distance.

Marceline didn't even need to look to where Finn was pointing, she only responded by picking the human up by his arms and flying down quickly, yet carefully towards the building below with Finn. After several minutes Marceline slowed to a stop several feet above the ground, dropping Finn at a safe height. Finn landed on the ground on one knee, his hand on his sword. Marceline laughed at his reaction as she flew past him towards the structure nonchalantly. On closer inspection Finn saw how detailed the structure actually was, it was made out of marble, columns stood at each edge of the structure bringing out its details further. Finn was perplexed by the structure, it had many cracks and damage on it, but there was not a single scratch on the carvings on each side of the entrance to the structure as walked up to it behind Marceline.

On the left side of the large doorway there were figures carved into the wall which included skeletons, monsters, why wolves and other evil looking beings Finn could name. Finn's eyes came across a carving of the lich as he skimmed the wall, Finn felt his skin crawl as he looked at the being that had caused so much chaos for the people of Ooo and beyond. He saw Orgalorg below the lich. Finn then looked up further up the door which made him raise an eyebrow, Finn had already caught on that the evil of Ooo was on the left and was ordered by strength, the bottom being the weak and the top being the most powerful. Surprisingly the lich was below six humanoid beings with wings on their back. Finn felt his stomach turn when he looked to the right side of the door. On the right was the opposite of the left, all the good of Ooo. Finn could see so many carvings that looked like his friends all in different places. Jake, LSP, Bubblegum, Simon wearing the crown, Betty next to him. Finn could see even Flame Princess and so many of his friends, Marceline was even on the right, wielding her ax base. She was on the top of the right which surprised Finn. Where was he? He then looked above the center of the doorway, there Finn could see a carving of a human on the right wielding a sword similar looking to Finn's Soul Sword. Next to the human on the left was another humanoid looking being with straight hair wielding a difficult to define sword in his other hand, both beings were looking towards each other well holding their hands out to each other. Finn took all of this in and the terror began to fall on him as he realized how old these ruins must have been. _"Wait these ruins look centuries old! How are carvings of evil and good from this era on this structure?! Who are those humanoid beings on the left and why are me and a humanoid in the center!"_ Finn felt his pulse race with his thoughts, before they came to a sudden stop when Finn was slapped across the face hard enough to snap him out of his trance by Marceline. "You alright? You looked like you just saw Death butt naked." Marceline spoke with a raised eyebrow and her hands on Finn's shoulders. Finn took in a few gasps of air, still calming himself. He pointed to the doorway and spoke. "Ya I'm alright, just those carvings freaked me out. You could have warned me about them beforehand." Marceline's face showed a hint of concern well her eyebrow raised a second time after she looked at the walls around the doorway and back to Finn. "What are you talking about? Those walls don't have any carvings on them at all dude. Are you feeling ok?" Marceline asked, causing Finn to have a shocked look on his face as he stared back up at the carvings, hoping his mind was playing games with him. The carvings were still on the wall, same as before. "What the…?" Finn asked in a half whisper, perplexed by what was happening. "M-Maybe im just seeing things." Finn rationalized as he responded to Marceline.

Marceline was still concerned for the human, but decided to believe his theory that his mind was playing tricks. "Alright Finn, let's get inside before you get heat stroke." She said before she floated into the open doorway.

Finn nodded as he followed Marceline into the large doorway, trying to resist staring at the carvings any further. As he passed the doorway and went into the structure he noticed large spiral staircase made of marble in the center of the room. They only went down, He noticed Marceline going down the stairs already. Finn ran after her, quickly catching up to the floating vampire. He walked beside her as they began to descend into the dungeon, the stairs seeming to go down for eternity. Finn had to pull out his light crystal again as the light faded from above after minutes of walking down the stairs. Finn hated the decent, but was glad that the air cooled down from the blaring heat above ground. After about what Finn could only guess was twenty minutes they entered a dome chamber, the spiral staircase originating from the center of the dome and ending at the center of the floor. Finn walked behind Marceline as she led him around the dome room after stepping off the stairs. There was only one pathway, which was a corridor of carved stone to the north of the stairs, it appeared to have eight doorways with doors made out of solid crystal down the length of the corridor before it entered a much larger room in the distance.

Finn was staring at the crystal doors in wonder as he and Marceline walked down the corridor. Finn found it strange that Marceline was walking, but Finn was more taken in by the doors in the corridor, the crystals were all impossible to see through, and they emitted a magical energy from the runes engraved on the doorframe, stopping any magic from breaking into the rooms. Finn knew it wasn't possible to get in easy since Marceline sighed as she looked at one door near the end of the corridor before walking into the next room.

The room had a high ceiling that went up two stories, the room was a rectangle with oval corners. Across the room from the entrance were eight giant statues in an arch to match the wall, each one ominous looking and holding a strange metal rings as if hold a picture frame. As Finn and Marceline drew closer Finn noticed that each ring was a different color and had the same crystal material as the doors inside the ring. "Marceline what am I looking at?" Finn asked, feeling the air chill as he and the Vampire Queen drew closer to the statues. "Well they are the thing I wanted to show you, they are the only thing in this entire dungeon besides those doors back there. I tried to at least nab the rings for so easy gold, but the statues are almost impossible to scratch, let alone break." Marceline stated as she demonstrated by morphing effortlessly into her large bat form and bringing a large clawed fist down on one of the statues causing a loud thump to echo in the room before Marceline morphed back to normal next to Finn, the statue still standing without a single scratch or mark from the impact. Finn was taken aback for a bit then moved closer taken a close look at each statue and its ring. Each statue was the same looking, humanoid with bald heads, large eyes, and average built bodies. The rings all were the same shape and size with the same crystal center, but the metal was different. On the first ring left most of the statues the metal was dark navy blue. The second ring Finn inspected was made of violet metal, the third was forest green. Finn looked at the two middle statues and felt light head as he gazed at them, feeling like he was being hypnotized by the lich. The middle statue on the left had a pitch black ring well the one on the right was pure white. Finn broke the gaze from the middle statues and continued looking at the last three in order from left to right. Steel grey, almost fooling Finn into thinking it was normal metal. The next ring was scarlet red, well the final ring was cyan.

"What the heck is this stuff? This metal isn't normal, I have never seen any sort of material like." Finn commented as he slid his hand along the cyan ring. It was as cold as ice. Finn didn't dare touch any other rings, but something clicked in his mind, causing him to speed walk over to the navy blue ring on the left end. Marceline floated closer to Finn, curious about what made him worked up. "Finn what's wrong?" Marceline asked the only response she got was Finn sliding a hand into his green pack, and removing the wrapped combat knife they recovered from the wreckage of the destroyed tribe. Finn unwrapped the cloth around it and held it in his right hand close to the metal ring. "The metal is the same." Finn announced his expression grave as he turned around towards Marceline. "What do you mean by-" Marceline was unable to finish her question as she was quickly shoved by Finn, knocking her to the ground behind him in surprise as sharp clang sound filled the air. Finn had locked blades with a cloaked stranger wearing a white mask with a smile carved on it. The mask hid everything besides his bloodthirsty eyes as he glared at Finn for stopping him from ending the Vampire Queens life with a silver ceremonial dagger. "I don't know who you are, but you're not going hurt my friend you butt!" Finn yelled as he used his ridiculous strength to overpower the hooded man with the blue knife, snapping the ceremonial knife in two easily as it was caught on the serrated edges of the knife. The man hesitated as his weapon broke like a stick allowing Finn to spin around and use the momentum to smash his elbow hard into the man's throat, causing him to gag for air and fall back on the impact. Finn quickly flipped the knife in his hand drove it down into the crazed man's chest before he could grab the broken blade of his weapon. The hooded figure's body went limp before Finn pulled the combat knife out of his corpse. "You were beyond mercy. Im sorry, it was your life or ours." Finn said in a tone devoid of emotion. He glared towards the corridor where eleven more of the same hooded figures stood with their silver daggers in hand, all sharing the blood thirsty eyes that filled their dead comrade. "Hahaha, the Forsaken One has slayed a follower. His death proves how useless he was to his gods!" One of the hooded figures yelled out manically, sending the other cult members into hysteria, the room filling with crazed laughed. Finn glared at the group well holding the strange combat knife in his right hand ready to slam it down on anyone well he placed his left hand on the grip of the Soul Sword, ready to merge his soul with it and destroy his new opponents.

The cultists all dove at Finn at once, slashing and jabbing at Finn with their daggers with zero to no skill. Finn easily avoided several blades from connecting with him, he quickly responded by fusing his soul with his sword, the chains wrapping around his left hand as he slammed the blade into the spine of several cultists close together, the blade easily cut through cloth and flesh, breaking their bones like twigs as their limp bodies were flung across the room from the impact and into a stone wall, the sound of gargled breaths cutting short filled the room as the cultists stared in shock at the human. His eyes were ice cold, his expression emotionless. A few cultists were shaking before they screamed in rage as they tried to attack Finn again. Finn let out a chuckle as he quickly swept a cultist's leg causing them to fall. Finn drove the knife straight through the man's throat, severing vocal cords as his screams turned to nothing but raspy gargles before a quick death followed. Two other cultists tried to jump Finn from behind as he was removing the knife from the corpse. "Go extinct human!" One cultist yelled as they drove their dagger into Finn's right arm, causing Finn to let out a pained scream. Marceline looked on in fear, getting up quickly to rescue Finn until she heard laughing. It was not coming from the cultists, but from Finn as he stopped screaming, green liquid flowing out of the edges of his stab wound. "Haha I can't believe you guys thought you got me." Finn said through his chuckling as he threw the blue knife high into the air, his right hand instantly turning into a green grass tentacle with spikes across it as he stretched it a full circle around him, impaling the two cultists behind him and slamming them into the wall, crushing their vital organs before the tentacle retracted and turned back into Finn's arm allowing Finn to catch the blue knife as it fell down to the ground. Only five cultists remained, one of which had no mask, but the hood was covering their face enough to hide their identity. "Well now that Grass Sword had its fun, shall we end this?" Finn asked as he pointed his weapons at the cultists. The last four wearing masks ran towards Finn from the front, screaming bloody murder as they split up into a wide arc so at least one would get a hit.

Finn sighed, which seemed to slow time for everyone in the room and increase the volume in his voice. "Fools." He said plainly before letting out a battle cry and slamming the Soul Sword vertically down onto the floor, causing cracks and particles of dirt to form in the ground in the shape of a wide cone in front of Finn. The ground exploded from the sheer force, causing two cultists to be blown into a nearby wall hard enough to break their necks before they fell limp to the floor. The last two cultists were not as lucky, they had lost their footing as the ground around them shifted up into sharp points were they had separated from the floor causing the two to be impaled severely, causing them to die slowly as blood flooded out like a river from their wounds. Finn closed his eyes for a minute, giving them a prayer that they find peace from their madness. Finn opened his eyes to see the last cultist, which was most likely the leader standing with his arms crossed a smirk on his face. "Well done Forsaken One, but you're a fool, just like your ancestors." The cultist mocked as his hood fell back, revealing a female humanoid with peach tinted skin and a third eye on her forehead with pulled back red hair. They pulled out their own ceremonial dagger and ran towards Finn at high speed, quickly appearing behind him in a flash. Finn eyes widened as he turned around quickly enough to block the dagger with his grass hand. The tip piercing through his arm, which made him wince in actual pain this time. Finn was now on the ground fighting the woman's insane strength with his own as she straddled on top of Finn. The Soul Sword being knocked out of his grasp when he fell so he was now in a test of strength and losing as the daggers tip approached his heart inch by inch. "Once you're out of the way I can reclaim the weapon of one of my gods that those foolish cyclopes hid well I burned them to a crisp!" Finn felt rage fill his heart as he found the killer, who was now planning on hurting him and other innocent people. _"Damnit, why is this girl bananas strong compared to her followers?"_ Finn questioned in his mind as the dagger's tip poked his skin, ready to sink in to the warm living flesh.

Suddenly the woman's body went stiff, blood flowed out of her eye sockets and mouth as she tried to speak with a crazed expression, allowing only loud gargles to come out. Finn looked over her shoulder to see Marceline her right hand shapeshifted into bladed claws that were sunk into the cult leader's back, piercing through to the front well also piercing her heart multiple time. Marceline's eyes were blood red as she lifted the woman up easily after removing the bladed claws and morphing them back to normal. "Don't you dare touch Finn you skank! Suffer in the Nightosphere forever!" Marceline screamed as she smashed the woman's head hard into the ground, smashing her skull easily and ending her life. Marceline was panting from the adrenaline and anger as Finn looked at her from behind, he slowly recovered and removed the dagger from his grass arm, throwing it to the ground then retrieved his Soul Sword and sheathed it on his back. "Um Marcy are you alright?" Finn asked, not getting a response as his friend had stopped panting. Finn placed his hand on her shoulder. "Marcy im worried abou-" Finn didn't get to finish as Marceline quickly spun around, hugging Finn and kissing his cheek and burying her head into his chest. Finn was taken aback by the action, fumbling over his words as his faced turned strawberry red. "Thanks for being my hero today Finn, but you're not alone." Finn calmed down quickly at what Marceline had said, causing a smile to spread across his face as he embraced Marceline back. "Ya your right, we have each other." Finn cooed softly well he and Marceline embraced each other for even longer, supporting each other as they laughed, cried, and recollected on old times. Totally unaware of their attraction to each other deepening.

After some time Finn and Marceline had left to return to the Treehouse to clean themselves up and take it easy the rest of the day after their adventure. In the darkness of the empty dudgeon though the crystals in the rings began to crack, every single one except the two in the middle. As the cracks slowly formed, chaotic laughter could be heard, but the source was not from the dead cultists or any others, the source came from the crystals, light that was the same color as the ring pouring from the cracks as the laughing increased in volume. "The time is almost upon this world Forsaken One" Six voices spoke hysterically in unison before the laughing continued. The Hero of Ooo and Vampire Queen unaware of the threat that would soon tear its way into Ooo.


	5. Ch 5: Dreams

**Authors Note: So this chapter will be a little shorter than chapter 4. I'm going to be working constantly on the story so expect my usual errors and such from late night writing. Haha. I love all you lovely readers, and please feel free to review. Thanks for reading, and your all lovely. :)**

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Finn and Marceline had returned to the tree fort. Finn was exhausted physically and mentally from the day's adventure, he let out a sigh as Marceline put him down in front of the door to the tree fort before she morphed from her giant bat form, back into her normal form. "Well let's get inside and relax for the rest of the day. You don't mind if I stay over do you Finn?" Marceline asked as she gave the hero a flirtatious smirk.

Finn couldn't help but remember the time he accidently saw Marceline nude when was younger and was stuck in her closet with Jake. Finn couldn't restrain the blush on his face as he moved in a hurried fashion toward the front door. "Yes its fine, you can stay over for as long as you want Marcy." Finn said quickly after a chuckle. "Oh, and Finn." Marceline said well Finn was rummaging through his bag for the key to the tree fort. "Ya Marcy?" Finn answered back. "Peep on me in the bath again without my permission and I promise I will hang you by your feet butt naked in the candy kingdom." Finn gulped at what she promised to do to him if he dared to peek at her. _Crap she knew I saw?!"_ Finn thought to himself as he tried to unlock the door, his hand fumbling with the key before he finally slide the metal into the socket and unlocked the door. Finn twisted the knob and opened the door, about to walk in until Finn noticed a bunch of letters on the floor that had been slid under the door. He let out a sigh well he picked each letter up and carried a whole pile into his home and up to the living room, going past the kitchen threw the pile onto the coffee table in the living room opening the wood stove as Marceline floated up to the living room, giving Finn a raised eyebrow.

"Let's see what junk mail I got today, and before you ask Marceline, ever since I turned eighteen I've have been getting a math amount of letters from princesses who want to date me or have fallen for me and etcetera. It's all lies really, it's just princesses wanting to have an advantage over another kingdom or being selfish, they don't care about my feelings, so I just burn the letters." Finn was stating his recent plight well he took a minute to separate letters, throwing all the love letters into the wood stove well leaving the other letters on the table, which only left two. Finn put two logs from the pile nearby into the wood stove before lightning a match and throwing it in as well, letting the letters and wood light ablaze before closing the stove.

Marceline just chuckled at Finn which made him raise an eyebrow well he sat on the purple two person recliner with the two letters in his hand. "You used to be such a dork wanting nothing more than to get a girlfriend, now you say something like that now that they are frolicking all over you? I do get what you mean though and im glad you're not dumb enough to fall for junk like that." Marceline was saying this well Finn blinked at her response before bursting out into a fit of laughter which caused Marceline to begin laughing as well.

Finn began to open the first letter that was sent from his brother Jermaine, he smiled when he saw a picture of his once stressed out brother smiling with Bryce a demon that had become his brother's best friend. Finn was happy for them, they had said they would leave Ooo with an expedition team to investigate the rest of the planet for any other civilization or wonders that they could find outside of the confines of their previous cage. Finn put the picture next to the framed photo of himself and Jake on the second table next to the chair. Finn then looked at the second letter with a raised eyebrow, it was a black envelop and Finn had a serious expression when he took out the letter and read it. Finn spoke with a grin on his face. "Looks like the plan is moving forward to the next step! I hired a team of the best information brokers in Ooo, and now I finally have the information I need to help Simon!" Finn stated in excitement as he held up the letter in achievement. Before Marceline could as what he meant by that Finn continued to speak, answering her question. "I found out where Betty is, and I'm going to take that stupid magic hat from her and get her to work with others to help Simon!" Finn jumped out of the chair and quickly bolted to the ladder. "Marcy see yourself around, I stocked up red foods just in case you came over. I have to make some calls!" Finn yelled out well jumping down the ladder, a loud thump echoing through the entire house as Finn ran for his bag for the phone to make plans for the attack on Betty's hideout. Leaving Marceline with mouth agape upstairs. She let out a chuckle that turned into a sigh and decided to go play a game on BMO well Finn was busy.

After some time the sun had gone down, Marceline heard Finn climbing back up the ladder yawning on the way up, Marceline at the time had finished playing BMO after beating all of Finn's high scores. He saw BMO run down the ladder after he stepped into the room laughing as the innocent childish MO ran by. "So Marceline you can sleep in my room if you want, I wouldn't want to be rude to a guest." Finn said as he had blanket in his hand. "Im going to sleep here in the living room." Marceline rolled her eyes with a smile as she flew out of the room after thanking Finn for letting her have the most comfortable room, even though she would float if she slept alone. _"I wouldn't mind sharing the bed with you Finn, but I'm glad you're considerate."_ She flew up the ladder to Finn's room, snooping around for anything he hid before she went to pass out on the furs to only end up floating above the bed before passing out sometime later. Finn was sleeping on the chair sideways with the blanket covering his body for warmth.

Finn opened his eyes, but knew he was still asleep when he saw his old hat float over his head with several other items that were dear to him, he was stirred by a gold glint that caused him to move. Finn was sitting up as a gold sword pierced into part of the dream chair that Finn was not laying on anymore. "Scarlet?" Finn questioned as he picked up his old sword, the last time he had seen it was when he turned her into a fourth dimension sword to destroy the black hole. _"I guess I should have looked for you harder after you were blown away huh?"_ Finn question in his mind as he took the familiar sword into his hand and removed it from the dream chair. Suddenly the scenery changed to pitch black emptiness, Scarlet and Finn being the only thing existing there. Finn looked around at the inky blackness. It was silent until Finn heard cracking of glass, he noticed white cracks in the space around him before everything shattered like a broken window and revealed Finn standing at the gates to the Candy Kingdom, Finn noticed though that the Gumball guardians laid destroyed near burnt or destroyed walls, Finn could hear screams, crying, and cries for help. Without noticing Finn was running into the Candy Kingdom, buildings and homes were destroyed fires swept the entire kingdom as Finn ran to the castle, stopping as it began to crumble, the towering tree burning as bright as a torch with flames. Finn couldn't help but stare in awe of the flames, they were blue, burning away anything that touched it, leaving only ash and fire. "Help!" Finn looked up to see the source of the cry in the air above the castle. Princess Bubblegum, covered in burns and cuts was being held by her throat by a blue being with bat like wings, Finn couldn't detail the rest of their appearance since they appeared to be blurry from the dream. The being grinned manically, before Bubblegum combusted into blue flames, screams of agony that made Finn cry filled the air before the Princess's body was dropped by the figure who began to laugh like a psychopath, the laughing filling the entire world as Finn watched his friends body fall, he ran forward and jumped into the air, catching her before she hit the ground. Finn began to cry at the sight. He grew angry as the laughing continued on, Finn stood up and roared in rage at the blue being. "How dare you do this you monster!" Finn screamed as his right hand was surrounded in a white phantom like aura of a hand, rubble nearby was lifted by an unknown force as held his hand up as if he was grasping something, the phantom hand mimicking his actions perfectly. He then pulled his arm back and made a throwing motion towards the being, every piece of rubble flying at high speeds at the being, making the world silent. Finn panted as the world faded into darkness again, leaving Finn with his emotions as the phantom arm slowly faded away.

A voice spoke out of nowhere after what seemed like an eternity to Finn. It had a deep tone of voice similar to Finn's, but was more serious sounding as it spoke. "Your world will suffer like in your dream boy, if you do not deal with the Element Creators when they appear. You must control your hidden potential if you wish to protect your friends and this world…" The voice faded, letting Finn's mind race for a few minutes before he spoke to the darkness. "Who are you, and when will this happen? Is this the anomaly that Bubblegum spoke of?" Finn's bombarded the darkness with questions, with only one reply coming from it. "We will meet soon boy, all will be made clear then, but I would be weary on the day the fiancé of ice faces you in battle." Everything began to crumble and crack around Finn before he sat up quickly, awake on the couch, sweating and panting like crazy, the sun was only just beginning to rise outside. The morning greeted Finn with a sense of calm from the too realistic nightmare. Finn could smell something delicious being cooked causing his stomach to rumble in hunger as the hero began a new day.

* * *

 **End Note: Well that was some crazy stuff for Finn huh? Anyway I was wondering if you readers would like me to name the chapters or leave them in number order. I can think of names for chapters, and would love suggestions, but it's up to you lovely readers to decide if I should name chapters or not. I will make a Poll so enough of my banter. Have a lovely day.**


	6. Ch 6: Plans

**Authors Note: Well like usual I have been a lazy person. Sorry about that, but at least I'm not taking a year to update right? Haha, that was a bad excuse. well this chapter beats the others for length so enjoy. Also excuse any errors in grammar, I work late at night and tend to get lazy during editing. Enjoy you lovely readers!**

* * *

Finn slowly put his feet down on the wooden floor and closed his eyes, wiping the sweat from his face with his right hand. Finn stopped for a second and opened his eyes as he stared at the palm of his right hand. Completely normal, but Finn felt a sense of awe as the dream was still fresh in his mind. "I thought that arm was gone… Maybe I need to talk to Bubblegum about this. My melon heart always confuses me, and the last time I listened to it I almost suffocated in space." Finn mumbled to himself well he clenched his fist several times, the feeling of his hand forming a fist then opening helping him relax his mind. Finally Finn's stomach growled painfully loud, causing the human to hunch over clenching his stomach. "Ugh, I'm to hungry to be worried about all this junk!" With that Finn stood up from the chair and put his sneakers on before striding over to the ladder and sliding down to the kitchen, his eyes widening at the sight before him as he walked into the kitchen, the room filled with the smell of cooked meat and toasted bread.

On the kitchen table laid several plates of cooked red meats, a plate of toast, and a bowl of strawberries. This sight made Finn's mouth water as his stomach gurgled in anticipation, but the sight that really surprised him was Marceline wearing an apron with her hair tied in a long ponytail, humming a random tune well she cooked bacon on the stove well sinking one of her sharp canines into a strawberry and sucking the red out of it, leaving the once red berry completely white. "Wow Marceline I didn't know you could cook this good!" Finn yelled out well taking a bite out of a sausage patty, the yelling caught Marceline off guard, causing her to shriek. This made Finn chuckle a bit, making it difficult for him to chew his food. Marceline's face was hot red as she glared daggers at Finn before letting out a sigh and smiling. "Ya, I don't really cook that much anymore since I can only drink red from things, but when you are immortal you have time to learn a lot of things." Marceline laughed in pride at her great amount knowledge, but her eyes showed a hint of sorrow at all the bad experiences that occurred in her past.

Finn put his hand on Marceline's shoulder and gave her a warm smile before he spoke. "Let's eat all this food before Jack gets here, Then we can go shopping in the Candy Kingdom, take a break you know? I bet a few new happy memories will cheer you up!" Finn continued to speak after offering to go shopping. "I have business in the Candy Kingdom anyway, I need to show that knife to Bubblegum and talk to her about something, as well as getting some help with Betty in the future." Finn didn't want to worry Marceline with his dream so he decided to ease into it at a later date.

Marceline smiled at the idea of a date with Finn, but her mood died a bit when he mentioned work and Bubblegum. She quickly recovered as Finn went over to the table after turning of the stove, the pan filled with burnt crispy bacon. He held Marceline's hand guiding her to the table with his usual hyper motions. Marceline thought of a funny idea. "Finn I would love to go with you, but is this just a trick so you can see me suggestive clothing at the woman's clothing store?" Marceline asked in a teasing manner causing Finn's face to glow red as he stumbled over words trying to explain that was not his intention.

Finn sighed as he brushed his teeth, he had finished the food Marceline had made, but she kept teasing him with ideas that filled his head with obscene thoughts. Thoughts about Marceline. Finn blushed realizing he was about to zone out, he quickly splashed water in his face and sighed, a pained look coming across his face. "I shouldn't fall for Marcy. I don't want to feel the pain of heartbreak again and lose such a dear friend. Im tired of messing up and hurting others. I don't want to hurt her, anyone but Marcy." Finn spoke to himself in the mirror, looking deep into his own eyes before letting out another sigh and continuing to get ready for the morning. What Finn didn't realize was that Marceline was listening in on him from the other side of the door, an understanding smile on her face. _"Dummy, you need to stop voicing your thoughts, now im just going to tease you more. Even if you did mess up Finn, I would give you a second chance so stop worrying so much or the stress of it all will catch up to you."_ The Vampire Queen thought as she recollected on what Finn had said. She clearly was falling for the human and didn't care at this point, she understood Finn a lot more than many other people, the only other people rivaling her being Jake and BMO. Marceline was kicked out of her thoughts when she heard Finn about to open the door, so she waited for Finn to step out before she punched him in the arm. Finn winced a bit as he rubbed his arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" He asked as Marceline quickly replied, "For worrying too much doofus, and hogging the bathroom." Marceline walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her, leaving a confused, yet relaxed Finn to go down to the treasure room by the entrance to prepare his travel gear. Finn was sheathing his Soul Sword when he was suddenly startled by the door being swung open, large orange fur covered hands grabbing Finn an pulling him into a hug with a yellow furred dog wearing an old grey fedora, his hands stretching back as he pulled Finn into the bear hug, which Finn quickly returned, picking up the dog with little effort. "Jake! I see you're still wearing Dad's hat. How has everything been with you and Lady?" Finn asked his brother who let out a laugh as he stretched over Finn to look around as he talked. "Me and Lady are still a perfect couple like usual, sad the kids are all old and living their own lives now… I miss them a lot, but enough about me. Did you meet a girl you like yet? I've heard that people saw you with some ladies yesterday. I also like to snoop in case you brought any home." Jake spoke in a playful brotherly tone as he was standing next to the ladder with his back turned to it well he spoke to Finn, giving him a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Jake I really question what you did in your youth to get such a complicated network of info brokers, even my network isn't as good as yours. Also stop spying on me man, you know im still not into something out of nowhere like with Flame Princess, remember the last time you got involved with my love life? You nearly got us both killed by FP." Finn laid all this out which made Jake gleam in pride then quickly cringe at the past experiences. "I thought you and FP were cool though? Friends? By the way you don't want to know what I did in my past, the bike stealing was only the start of my criminal youth, also no soap dodging! I smell a girl, so I'm gonna get all the juicy gossip!" Jake laughed manically as Finn let out an annoyed sigh. What Jake didn't notice was that Marceline had floated down the ladder silently behind Jake with a smirk as she morphed her face to a monstrous horned lizard with sharp fangs, waiting for the right moment to jump scare the poor dog. "Flame Princess started avoiding me when I turned seventeen remember? Said she was busy with being the ruler of the Fire Kingdom and didn't have time for immature things. I think she sent that assassin Scorcher to kill me when she and Bubblegum almost started a war over control of more grassland territory remember? She thought I was a threat. Sadly let's just say… The assassin 'mysteriously' disappeared in a puff of smoke." Finn was laughing as Jake gave him a bland disappointed look. "Stop. Never make that kind of joke again." Jake stated seriously before Marceline hissed loudly into Jake's ear causing him to shriek and jump forward only to see Marceline's monster face and shriek again before fainting dramatically on the wooden floor. "Ok Jake, I won't make a joke like that again." Finn said with a chuckle as he picked up the unconscious dog and carried him up to the kitchen to place him on the couch.

Finn sat nearby, waiting for his brother to wake up well Marceline floated nearby, Finn took a notepad out of his bag and began to write on an empty page with a black pen he received from Choose Goose on his birthday, it was an amazing gift since the pen was enchanted to never run out of ink. Finn began to scribble down notes well Marceline raised an eyebrow at the sound of Finn writing. "Finn what are you writing down there?" She asked, after a few minutes he got up and walked over to Marceline showing her the notepad. He had written down checkboxes with several items next to it. "It's a shopping list, I need things to supply the treehouse, as well as a restock on some gear I'm low on. So after I buy these things we can get anything else." Finn said this with a smile as he put the notepad away into his pack as Jack began to squirm on the couch, grumbling sourly as he woke up to BMO jumping on him. "Yay, Jakes up! Yay!" BMO yelled out in excitement which made Finn smile at the bot's childish innocence.

Jake was holding BMO on his lap and patting the plastic surface of BMO's head well he wore a happy smile, even after the scare from his vampire friend. "So it was Marceline who you have been hanging with, well at least you're not moping like when the Finn Sword got damaged." Jake said as he gave the two who were sitting next to each other a grin. "Hey Finn didn't say you were working on a gift for Marceline, wasn't it-" Jake was immediately tackled by Finn who was covering his brothers mouth with his hand as he harshly whispered in his ear to be quiet. Marceline's curiosity peeked at the mention of a gift, especially if it was for her. She didn't get time to pry the information from the dog though since Finn gave him a silent stare after whispering something to him which made the dog have a serious youthful look in his eyes as he and Finn sat back down. "So Jake will you be able to help me out like we talked about on the phone?" Finn said as he locked his fingers and rested his chin on them, looking at his brother whose expression turned incredibly serious to the point Marceline was taken back by his response regarding the plan to attack Betty's hideout. "I followed you into the Nightosphere and the Underworld itself, so I will gladly follow you into any hell bro." Finn smiled as did Jake before the two hugged each other tightly, Jake then told Finn he had to go and meet Lady at the cotton candy forest for a date they planned yesterday.

Jake gazed towards Marceline and he spoke up when their eyes met. "Take care of my brother Marceline, he needs someone other than me to keep him company and watch his back." Jake then tipped his hat to his two best friends with a smile before opening the door and stretching across the grasslands, closing the door behind him respectfully. Finn shrugged and walked over to the door with his stuff, Marceline behind him, placing her sun hat on. Finn suddenly fell to the ground as he felt a pulsing feeling going across his body, his ears ringing as his vision grew blurry. He clenched his teeth in pain as he closed his left eye from the pain filling his head, he barely noticed Marceline at his side, he saw her lips moving, but he couldn't hear anything besides the ringing in his ears. Suddenly the ringing stopped, but the pain and pulsing feeling was still present with silence, the pulsing had grown in speed causing Finn to remain on his knees. He let out a growl of pain as the pulsing turned to throbs, his head felt like a glass statue being broken slowly, cracks and shatters slowly affecting his mind before it all collapsed on him in agonizing pain that he found impossible to hide. Then suddenly it vanished. "Finn? What was that?" Finn looked up at Marceline, the world had seemed to return to normal, the only remnant of his agony being a numb headache. He stood up as he rubbed his head. "You felt that to right Finn? The pulsing… It seemed to affect you the most." Finn looked into his friend's eyes, his expression serious. He thought he had begun to lose his marble, but his dear friend had felt it to, but to a smaller extent. "Something weird happened… We need to talk to Bubblegum soon, so let's hurry up and go shopping. I don't want this to ruin our day." Finn stated as he let out a chuckle to give his previous pain a façade. Marceline looked unsure then let out a sigh. "Very well, I know how hard it is to argue with you anyway, especially when your dead set on something Finn."

Finn and Marceline had left the treehouse, Finn had quickly recovered from the experience from before, but it still haunted his thoughts as he gazed at Marceline floating in front of him as they made their way to the Candy Kingdom. Finn was day dreaming about what Marceline would like in different outfits, even though Finn knew it was bad for him to think like that, he couldn't help it. He was an eighteen year old man who had pent up sexual frustration after all, fantasies like that were only natural for him. Finn shook his head and slapped his cheeks silently as the two grew closer to the kingdom gates. The walls surrounding the Kingdom looking incredibly sweet for how strong they are. As Finn and Marceline went through the gate, they were greeted with open arms by the friendly candy people that knew these two very well. The two quickly walked to the marketplace, a wide variety of merchants and stores all over the place. Finn smiled as Marceline quickly went around looking at a few stands without a word, Finn decided to let her enjoy herself before he went off to pick up the things he needed on his list. He got most of the things for the treehouse easily and for a decent price, but the thing that was going to cost him were potions he needed. He stopped at Ron James' booth in the market, the man rarely left Wizard City, but Finn thankfully knew the merchant would appear today. He walked closer to the counter as a slim humanoid man with a purple long sleeve shirt and khakis stood up from behind the stand, obviously stocking it with his wares. He had a mint green skin and a long skinny neck with a bald rectangular shaped head. He had almond-shaped eyes that were far apart and he had a small pointy nose. "Oh Finn! what can I do for you today? We aren't in Wizard City so anyone can buy my potions. For a price." Finn let out a half chuckle half sigh before he began to list off what he needed. The merchant began to take the potions out, vials of blue, white, green, and red liquid in each vial. Finn smiled, but the merchant gave the hero a serious gaze, which made him sigh before putting a large coin purse of gold coins on an empty section of the table. The merchant then smiled at what he loved most. Profit. He quickly counted the coin with skill and returned the coin purse which was still large, but significantly smaller than before. "Alright one thousand five hundred gold coins for this stock of potions you asked for. Use them wisely hero." Ron said before he greeted another customer behind Finn as the human took the potions and stored them safely in his pack before walking away to meet up with Marceline.

After about ten minutes of searching the marketplace Finn saw a large sunhat enter a woman's clothing store through the increasing crowds. "Oh Glob." Finn said out loud in horror as he made his way past busy people towards the store. When Finn got to the door and opened it a little bell signaled anyone inside of a costumer. He got a blush from the candy woman who was a blue licorice lady wearing a long white dress. Finn hid his face in shame as he blushed, trying his best to find Marceline well not looking at all the underwear being advertised on manikins. Finn bumped into Marceline's back without realizing it, causing her to burst into laughter at the sight of his embarrassed blood red face when she turned around to see who bumped into her. "Finn I know I like the color red, but this is a bit much. You're not a child man! Now help me out with something will you? Since you finished you're shopping after all." Finn raised an eyebrow at her request for help before he replied. "Alright, but what do you need help with Marceline?" Marceline gave Finn a smirk before she held up two different pairs of underwear, one set came with a short black silk nightgown that was translucent and had beautiful flower like patterns at the edges of the dress. The underwear was also black and had the same flower like patterns on it, but they were not translucent. It made Finn's imagination go wild as he felt his face getting hotter before he looked at the next set which was an attractive blood red lace bra and panties that made Finn's jaw drop slightly. _"What the fuck is going on here!? I swear to Glob if she asks what I think she asks I will literally perform seppuku!"_ Finn's thoughts were all over the place as Marceline spoke. "Which pair do you think would look better on me?" She gave him a teasing look as she waited for his answer. Finn was tempted to keep his swear about seppuku, but let out a sigh as he heard a snicker come from Marceline. "Honestly I think the nightgown set would look better." It would match your mysterious vibe." Marceline blushed at Finn's honest answer before she took the set that Finn choose up to the counter, getting it ringed up before Finn paid the candy woman for the underwear. "I bet your boyfriend will like this very much Ma'am." Said the candy lady as she handed Marceline the bag containing what she bought. Both Finn and Marceline blushed as they both blurted out in unison, embarrassment filling their voices. "We aren't like that!" Which got an immediate giggle out of the candy lady, leaving the two friends to leave the two friends to exit the store in even more embarrassed.

Bubblegum was working in her lab, fixing inventions and writing down formula's at a lab table, a large tarp over an invention she was working on, it was about twenty feet tall and had a silhouette similar to a large person. Another invention was close by with many tools and parts, the only piece sticking out of the tarp was a large weapon barrel that was made out of enhanced black steel. The invention was smaller than the other one nearby, but it was equally as large, the tarp showing that it had oval and arch shaped parts, before seeming hard to define, but one thing was clear. It a silhouette of a weapon used by human's during the Mushroom War. Suddenly an alarm started blaring next to a computer like device across the lab causing Bubblegum to be fully awoken before she passed out on her notes. "What the flip!" She exclaimed as she saw what machine was beeping, she quickly stood up, her body sore from sitting for so long, but she ran over to the computer, ignoring the pain as she looked at the warning flashing on the screen and reading what the machine was reporting.

 _Warning: Dimensional Rift detected!_

 _An unknown source of energy is tearing through dimensions from an area near the Desert Lands..._

 _A second unknown source of energy is also tearing even more aggressively through dimensions, this anomaly was the original one detected a month ago._

 _A mass amount of telekinetic energy has been detected from Finn the Human once during the ten o' clock at night yesterday, and again early this morning before disappearing._

"What the flip is going on!?" Bubblegum screamed, the thick candy walls preventing her screams from escaping the closed off room. " _First this anomaly appears, then Finn encountered a strange cult with Marceline, now this new anomaly, and finally Finn emitting telekinetic energy again? I'm pretty sure Finn is fine, he seemed alright when I went to check on him after what happened yesterday. So what the fuck is going on!"_ Bubblegum let out a frustrated scream before she rubbed her temples. Her pink bubblegum hair tied up in ponytail, still going down most of her back as she wore a dirty white lab coat over her dress "I also have to worry about the Fire Kingdom, Phoebe, no… Flame Princess has tried to kill Finn before with assassins because of me… If she tries to eliminate him entirely with her own hands… I need to be there for my hero when the time comes." Bubblegum spoke to herself as she looked at a picture of her and a younger Finn smiling together in a photo when she was thirteen on the lab table nearby. "I guess I really hurt you Finn… I also ignored my own feelings back then, I guess that was a bad move on my part because I again hurt you… I will be there for you as your friend though Finn, no matter what. I promise you that." Bubblegum then looked at blueprints on the table. One showed how to build a chassis for a battle suit that surrounded the user it still exposed some of the user's body well having armor plating on vital areas and the limbs for increased control. The pilot would be able to pick up incredibly heavy objects and it had so many features and tools that Bubblegum was even surprised something so refined in size could contain so much.

The second blueprint was of a massive rifle that fired energy based projectiles. "With this I will be able to do so much more for my people, and for my friends." Bubblegum said as she looked at the blueprints one last time before her solitude was interrupted by knocking at her door which made her let out a shriek in surprise. "Peppermint Butler you can come in." She said as she caught her breathe. The candy butler opened the door, his tuxedo a dark navy blue his peppermint stripes matching the candy person's bow tie that was clipped to his white button up shirt that was below his tuxedo. "Princess, Finn will be arriving shortly, you told me to come remind you when he will be arriving. Also… I would be careful, there have been a lot of wildfires in the kingdom lately." Peppermint spoke with a serious look on his face before he was dismissed, Bubblegum going to her bedroom to clean up and prepare for her friends arrival. She also dwelt on the hidden phrase she and Peppermint made in case of spies and assassins. The Fire Kingdom was on the move and it wasn't good especially since it occurred when Finn arrived in the Candy Kingdom. Bubblegum let out a sigh as she striped her clothes as she entered her bathroom, and filled her new bathtub with water and soap, creating bubbles as she got in. "I needed this." She said with a relaxed sigh.

Meanwhile a woman with long flaming orange hair that floated towards the sky like a flirking candle stood on the roof of a candy building that was two stories high, making her hard to spot among all the other buildings. She wore copper armor that stuck to her feminine hourglass body, a crown of fire with a gem in the center on top of her head. She had fiery red eyes and a diamond shaped red gem on her forehead. Her bosom was much larger than when she younger, her yellow fire like skin making her seem more menacing as she held a large twin headed battle axe made out of copper with flaming blades in her right hand. She was glaring at Finn and Marceline as the two talked to each other on the way to the Candy castle unaware of the woman glaring daggers at them in cold anger. _"Seems Finn and the Vampire Queen are getting close, I'm surprised how easily he drops his guard even though he knows how much of a target he is. Today is the day Finn, I gave you a chance to abandon Bubblegum back then and serve me, but now it's too late. Now I have come to claim your life. At least you get to die by the hand of the woman you loved and betrayed. Phoebe, the Flame Princess!"_ Phoebe grinned before letting out a mad giggle, a flicker of blue flames appearing in her left eye for a split second before returning to normal.

Finn began to have a headache, a light pulsing like before hitting him before fading. " _Something isn't right, I need to keep my eyes peeled for any danger. Princess Bubblegum warned me about spies after all."_ Finn thought, not aware his past love's intentions.


	7. Ch 7: Flames of War

**Author Note: Well this took me some time, I'm sorry! I have school now, but thankfully I have Labor Day weekend to thank for writing time. I hope for all of your lovely reactions and reviews if you wish to share them. I also am interested to see how long my poll goes without votes, mwhahaha. Anyway… I look forward to writing for you all. You're all lovely readers!**

 **P.S: Special thanks to all readers who review and are patient for updates it makes me very happy and gives me a lot to look forward too as I write this story. :)**

* * *

Finn and Marceline were now walking up the stairs to the candy castle, the large castle doors being made out of beautifully decorated ginger bread. Finn reached the doors first, pushing on the golden handles with little effort as the doors opened into the castle throne room, Princess Bubblegum sitting on her candy throne with a sweat smile, wearing her usual royal gown and crown. "Welcome Finn, and Marceline. I hope you two have had a great start to your day so far." Bubblegum said in a sweet welcoming tone as she stood up from her throne and walked down towards her two friends. Finn spoke up first. "You must know how it's been, especially since that phenomenon that happened early this morning. I felt it worse than anyone after all." Marceline noticed Bubblegum giving Finn a worried look as he was laughing out loud like a child, the look someone would give a person if they knew something terrible that they didn't know. It made Marceline a little mad at the ruler, but she knew that Bubblegum would be honest with Finn soon enough. "Well true, that was very odd, but it was caused by the strange anomalies that have appeared, the first one I can't pinpoint, but the other new energy signatures are where you and Marceline fought those cultists. I also have gotten readings that you have been emitting telekinetic energy again lately. Is something getting to you Finn that you're not talking about? Don't forget how much harm you could have caused when this first happened with the tower." Bubblegum was honestly worried for her friend, but was also reminding Finn of the consequences of certain actions. Finn frowned and rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the floor like a guilty child who did a bad deed. "Well to be honest I had a horrible nightmare last night that felt… Incredibly real, the Cosmic Owl wasn't in it, but it felt like one of those dreams Bubblegum, I guess I panicked in the dream and ended up giving off that power again." Finn admitted honestly, leaving Marceline dumbfounded that he didn't confess to her about something that bothered him so bad, but she knew that Finn not explaining the nightmare in detail to Bubblegum meant she wouldn't get much out of him. "Well I'm glad you told me Finn, at least that's one less problem to worry about." She seemed to relax a bit more as she smiled at her friends before continuing to speak. "The anomalies aren't our only problem though, we also have to deal with Betty correct Finn? You have the location of her hideout?" Bubblegum asked with a serious look in her eyes before she scanned the room as if she was paranoid about something. Finn gave her a dorky grin before he spoke. "Heck ya I have the location, and I almost have a team set up and ready to strike, I'm only missing a few people who I should have before then." Bubblegum let out a giggle with Marceline, both of them laughing at Finn's childish behavior causing him to get flustered.

Bubblegum continued to survey the room as her two friends joked around in front of her. She was watching every part of the room, windows, doors, even the banana guards at each edge of the room. Keeping her eyes peeled like a hawk for any suspicious activity. Sadly, her expectations were not met. Finn then began to speak again catching Bubblegum's attention.

"Hey, um… Bubblegum, do you know of anybody having the tittle of Element Creators?" Finn asked this question awkwardly leaving both the pink princess and vampire with raised eyebrows at his sudden and odd question. "Hmm… I can only think of an old legend I found in ruins of the Lich's lair after he was sealed in amber… It stated something about beings with godlike elemental powers, but I thought it was mumbo jumbo scribbled down by the Lich. Why do you ask Finn?" Bubblegum said, giving Finn another raised eyebrow. Finn answered her with a grim tone to his voice. "I was told that if I do not deal with these Element Creators when they appear then the world would turn into the world from my dream… Destroyed. I would bet my arm that the anomalies have something to do with these beings and strange occurrences." Finn bit the bottom of his lip when a slightly terrified look crossed Bubblegum's face. " _She must think im insane."_ Finn felt a hand fall on his shoulder, he looked over his head to see Marceline give him a reassuring smile. "Well whoever these beings are we can handle them, we've been through worse after all right Bubblegum?" Marceline asked, giving her old pink friend a grin of sharp teeth. Bubblegum let out a soft sigh and nod as she looked into Finn's blue eyes before speaking. "Thank you for telling me this Finn, it must be hard, but Marceline is right. You even told me something similar yesterday when I was in a panic." Finn remembered what he had said to Bubblegum prior, and let a smile cross his face as he became calm again. "Thank you, both of you. Oh, I would also like to ask you to look at something Princess." Finn then reached into his pack, letting one strap fall off his arm so he could take out the sheathed blue combat knife before putting the strap back onto his arm. "This weapon seemed to have been what the cultists were after, it made out of a strange material, similar to one of the rings in the ruins we told you about. I forgot to mention it to you, that's one of the reasons we came to the Candy Kingdom today." Bubblegum raised an eyebrow and took the weapon from Finn and unsheathed it, the blade's navy blue metal causing Bubblegum's eyes to turn to orbs as she gazed at it. "I haven't seen any metal like this in Ooo. Just from examining it with the naked eye that's obvious, and it also looks like the runes pyromantic code… but it's closed off at the moment, something is blocking the code or preventing it from activating its main processes, maybe it needs a secondary action to start the algorithm?" Finn's forehead creased as he thought about what Bubblegum said, trying to translate her words. " _So basically she is saying that it's enchanted with fire magic, but it needs another source to use it, I really do not want to get into a conversation about magic and science with her, it's such a buzz kill."_

Bubblegum handed the weapon back to Finn after sheathing it again, Finn quickly returned the weapon to his pack, not wishing to recall the memories of the dead tribe. "Well what I can tell about the weapon is that it has a similar runic code to your sword, but your weapon is very different. I know what the materials are in your sword and how it functions." Bubblegum stated before she went back up to her throne. "Anyway, that is all you wanted to talk about right Finn? I'm sure you're busy, but I want you to be careful. The Fire Kingdom has begun to act up and they could make a move at any moment."

Suddenly the gingerbread doors exploded inward sending flaming shrapnel across the room. Finn reacted quickly and jumped back a far distance towards Bubblegum's throne, drawing his Soul Sword and linking with it well Marceline flew quickly into the air above, avoiding the shrapnel easily as she drew her ax bass and holding it at the ready as her and Finn waited for the smoke to clear, Bubblegum had ran behind her throne and had taken something out of a secret compartment in the throne, waiting with her friends to see who had blew the doors to pieces as the banana guards in the room huddled by the door anxiously.

Suddenly flaming disks flew through the smoke slicing the banana guards into pieces well launching them to the edges of the room, causing them to lay in a heap. Finn only let out a sigh since he knew candy people didn't die easily, the banana guards let out disappointed groans as they still seemed perfectly healthy, but unable to do anything but watch. The smoke cleared slowly to expose the Flame Princess to the three friends. Finn let out a gasp as Bubblegum bit her lip well Marceline just stared in focus. Flame Princess had a smile across her face as her flaming red eyes looked across the room before her. "Why hello Princess Bubblegum, Vampire Queen, and… Finn." She let out a hiss at Finn's name which made him gulp as his hands gripped harder on the grip. "What do you want Flame Princess?" Finn called out well he took a step forward toward the ruler of the Fire Kingdom. "Flame Princess scoffed at Finn's question as she held up her battle ax ready to attack well she prepared a fireball in her left hand. "I'm here to take the lives of all three of you, especially you Finn!" She yelled out as she burst forward towards Finn, crossing the room quickly and clashing blades with Finn who was caught off guard by her speed. Bubblegum shifted from behind her throne holding a silvery revolver with a bulky barrel and red lights across its frame. She quickly pulled the trigger causing a metal bang to fill the room as a ball of small ball of red energy shot towards Flame Princess who was still clashing blades with Finn. To Bubblegum's disappointment Flame Princess noticed Bubblegum soon enough to jump out of the way of the projectile and throw a fireball at her weapon, quickly melting it as Bubblegum dropped it from the heat and flames. The room already smelt of smoke and melted candy in the short time Flame Princess had attacked.

Finn was sweating as he continued to clash blades with Flame Princess, the two had been jumping around every inch of the room trying to get the upper hand on the other, but ending in a standoff, and Finn didn't like that fact, his face stern. _"Damn she is keeping up with me so easily with just her weapon, the fire isn't helping either!"_ Finn thought in a panic as he jumped high into the air as a ball of fire exploded at his feet. Marceline quickly flew up and grabbed onto Finn, dropping him behind Flame Princess. "Let's Pin her Finn!" Marceline called at as she flew in front of a smiling Flame Princess and slashing at her with the bass ax. Flame Princess just snickered and blocked the attacks before side stepping to avoid Finn charging her, she then Kicked Finn in the stomach, launching him clear across the room as he lost all the air in his lungs, causing him to cough and spit on the floor as he recovered well Marceline was pushed back by a line of fire rising in front of Flame Princess. "Damnit how can this bitch just laugh at us and enjoy this!" Marceline yelled out in frustration as she flew to an open area in the room. Flame Princess turned her attention to Finn who was now on top of her again, his muscles flexing tight as he slammed his blade down onto Flame Princess who blocked it again with the grip of her ax. The floor supporting her crushed in on itself as the raw power of Finn and the Soul Sword was sent into the attack. Flame Princess had a concerned look on her face as the pressure of the attack was sinking in, cracks in the floor spreading throughout the room from the attack. Then as if it was really nothing, but a shot Flame Princess pushed Finn back, punching him in the gut with a flaming fist which combusted into a blast of flames sending him towards the throne to skid against the floor at Bubblegum's feet, his body bruised and cut, his shirt covered in ash and burn holes, but the part caused Bubblegum to gasp in horror was the large burn hole in the center of Finn's shirt, his stomach and parts of his chest were raw and burnt as Finn laid on the floor, groaning in pain.

Flame Princess was walking towards the throne giggling like an ecstatic child as she twirled her ax in a circle without a care in the world. "You had me worried for a minute there Finn, but you're only a human and I'm a fire elemental, it's sad you weren't more of a challenge, I would have loved to crush you and humiliate you with my full strength in front of your dear friends! Sadly all things come to an end, and your story ends here with the rest of your species. Goodbye Finn." Flame Princess stated as she was now at Finn's side raising her ax in the air and swinging it down full force, causing a dust cloud to form from the force. Flame Princess was grinning in joy at her victory, but it did not last long, she was scowling at what was in front of her, Princess Bubblegum was covering Finn's body with her own glaring up at her well a large furry bat arm was dripping blood onto the two under it, the flame ax gouged in its flesh. "We won't let you kill our hero you hot headed harlot!" Marceline exclaimed in anger as she was in her large bat form. Flame Princess quickly jumped back as Marceline's other hand swiped towards her. Marceline then removed the ax from her flesh breaking it half like a twig with her massive claws well her wound healed fast, as if it was only a paper cut to the vampire. Marceline crossed the room standing as an obstacle between Finn and Flame Princess as she swung massive clawed hands against the floor trying to swipe away Flame Princess, the floor crumbling and cracking at the movements as Flame Princess jumped over Marceline's right hand and turning into a stream of fire to quickly glide to the left side of the room as Marceline's left hand slammed down on the floor with full strength causing the room to shake well also cracking the floor further. Flame Princess was now being pinned into a difficult situation by the vampire queen and she was not happy, to be shown up by someone like Marceline. "You stupid vampire! I will fry you to a crisp!" She screamed out before she began to grow and become more fire like, her armor being absorbed into her flames as she looked like she wore a dress of flames, before she threw a flaming fist at Marceline who caught it with ease, but winced at the fire burning her flesh. "How do you like fire you bitch!?" Marceline was now being pinned onto the floor by Flame Princess her Flames spreading across the fur on her bat form's body, causing her to let out a agonizing scream.

Finn's eyes bolted open, his breathing and pulse rising as he heard his friend in pain. He first saw the ceiling and Bubblegum's tear covered face as his vision went from a blur to clear, a light ringing sounding in his ears. He leaned up and could see Marceline being burnt as Flame Princess was hovering over her, the two had shifted back to normal forms, but striking the same positions as before, Marceline pinned down, her flesh charred with severe burns. Finn could see she was losing strength and this made him panic and sit up, ignoring Bubblegum trying to keep him down, and the unbearable pain that followed with every movement he made. "I… Need to save her, no matter the cost!" Finn exclaimed with weak breaths, picking up the Soul Sword in his left hand well he threw his pack off, taking out one of the potions he bought, a white liquid filled vial in his hands as he popped the cork off and chugged the contents quickly with a disgusted scowl after. Finn could feel the effects of the potion kick in straight away as the pain faded and he felt incredible strength fill his body, he then linked his soul further with the Soul Sword, concentrating as the chains extended up his arm from his wrist to his elbow. Finn let out a loud battle cry catching Flame Princess off guard well also causing everyone in the room to flinch. Finn then ran forward with animalistic movements, getting into Flame Princesses' face within several seconds in a burst of speed before slamming his right hand into her gut, causing her metal to dent with an imprint of his fist as she was knocked back, dragging her feet as she caught herself, staring at Finn in disbelief and slight fear that was quickly covered. "How are you able to move, I was sure I broke a rib and caused internal damage, you should be comatose in your state, but here you are… Standing against me as if it was nothing!" Flame Princess screamed as she created a massive fireball over her head with both her hands in the air before she hurled it towards Finn and the injured vampire. Finn let out a smug chuckle as his grip tightened on the Soul Sword before he slashed at the fireball in front of him, literally cutting the fire in half before a blast of wind extinguished the rest of the fireball like a candle, the blast of wind being created from the new strength Finn now exerted. Flame Princess didn't want to take chances so she dove forward behind the fire ball, allowing her to punch Finn square in the jaw as she engaged in close combat, creating a blade of fire that blazed from her finger tips to block Finn's slashes, which actually pressured Flame Princess with the sheer power.

Finn took hits that would normally knock his lights out, but to him at that moment they only felt like slaps as he went berserk on his past lover. "You'll pay for what you did to Marceline and everyone you ever hurt! I don't know what happened to you when I turned seventeen, but to be evil like this, target my friends, my kingdom, my family, and to bring war to this land, I will never forgive you!" Finn screamed, the emotions cutting deep into him as he felt both rage and sadness at the things his ex had done. He decided he would end this now, before it grew worse. Finn sliced his blade horizontally towards Flame Princess which she reacted to quickly by jumping back. Finn grinned and quickly yelled out something that made Princess Bubblegum raise an eyebrow. "Bubblegum, sorry, but you can bill me for the repairs later!" Finn then raised the Soul Sword above his head, the blue rune glowing bright before he slammed the sword down vertically into the ground, sending out a shockwave similar to what he did to the cultists, but something was different. When the grounded exploded upward strong bursts of wind pressure blew the wall and ceiling that Flame Princess was near clear away, causing rubble to hit Flame Princess, before she was thrown into a wall outside the castle like a rag doll, leaving her collapsed on the ground as Finn walked out towards her panting as the potions effects were beginning to wear off. _"Damn! It hurts so fucking much, I feel like I'm going to fall over at any minute."_ Finn thought as he endured the pain to confront the defeated Flame Princess. When Finn reached her she had her hair down and one of her eyes was like her angry red eyes, but instead of red it was navy blue, well her other eye was glazed over as she stood up holding her hand to her gut to keep her balance against the pain. "What the hell…" Finn said as he looked at Flame Princess as her red flames turned navy blue as well, making her look like sinister to Finn, but he could feel deep down that the person in front of him was not Flame Princess. "Well, well to think you would break my puppet so easily, and she was so power, but easy to manipulate from all the heartache you gave her Forsaken One." The figure began to laugh in Flame Princesses voice like a mad man, before they continued to speak. "She cracked so easily though at your words and tried to fight against me well also fighting you, what a sad fate, oh well. Time to end this Forsaken One, I the Fire Element Creator will be the one to destroy you instead of this weak hearted elemental!" The figure blasted a torrent of blue flame at Finn causing him to scream in pain as he was set ablaze, the glazed eye dripping tears as laughter filled the silent air. Suddenly a bubble of water consumed Finn, saving his body from horrible damage, his right arm was surrounded by the phantom psychic arm. He opened his eyes, his right eye was glowing as his iris changed colors from blue to white well his left remained blue. He had manipulated the water to extinguish himself well the psychic arm sizzled in anger, responding to its master's emotions as Finn pointed his finger towards the possessed Flame Princess, causing the water to explode off of Finn and towards her. The possessed Flame Princess quickly blasted blue flames to turn the water to steam, but a good amount of water broke through and extinguished her, leaving her in a vulnerable state as Finn burst forward with incredible speed again and placed his psychic hand against her face and head, sending a wave of psychic energy towards her. "Trying to dispel me like that Forsaken One? It won't work like it does on normal mind control spells, even if you do dispel me my real form will be in this dimension soon enough!" Finn then let out a sigh. "Then I don't have a choice huh. Sorry Flame Princess, I know your still in there so just so you know this doesn't mean anything, just me saving your ass." Finn said nonchalantly before kissing Flame Princess on the lips, causing her to quickly blaze alive from navy blue to red, a deep blush covering her face as she gained control of her body again. She quickly pushed Finn off of her and slapped him. "What the hell! You fuck!" She screamed at him in a confused rage. Finn rubbed the burned hand print on his cheek as he chuckled weakly. "You heard me, I told you it meant nothing, I just knew that the emotional discharge would disrupt the mind control. Don't worry I'm not into you anymore anyway, I like someone else, and I didn't want to see you kill them, I also didn't want to kill you, because deep down your still my friend." Finn gave her a grin even though he looked like he was mauled half to death, leaving Flame Princess with no words with a feeling of confusion and happiness. "Thanks I guess…" She said. Marceline had recovered quickly thankfully to her quick healing power, she had seen the whole confrontation with the Element Creator possessing Flame Princess, and Finn. She felt anger and jealousy towards Flame Princess and Finn when he kissed her making Marceline want to slap her too, but after hearing his explanation after getting slapped she smiled, because of the fact of Finn's honestly and that he had confessed feelings for Marceline. Suddenly Finn vomited blood and coughed it up as he fell to his knees causing Marceline to run over and scream out to him. "Finn!" She and Flame Princess were by his side when he fell onto his back from all his injuries and lack of energy. _"Shit the potion finally wore off… It hurts so much…"_ Finn though as his eyes glazed over after returning to normal colors, and the psychic arm fading away. Finn could hear muffled voices around him, his vision blurred and agonizing pain and burns across his body, but he could hear and pick out Marceline, Bubblegum, and Flame Princess around him all trying to keep in conscious as Bubblegum called for assistance from the hospital and doctors from all across Ooo. Finn gave them a weak smile before everything went dark, the voices of his friends fading as he sunk into an unconscious state just as sirens from medical teams arrived and faded, leaving him in silence as the pain numb in his subconscious. Leaving the hero with the void once again. "Hello again Finn. Looks to me like you found a quick way out of a problem caused by an Element Creator and managed to save many lives well risking your own. You have impressed me human, I will tell you who I am. I am Francis Sera, and I am an Element Creator that sides with you."

* * *

 **End Author Note: Had a hard time choosing the name for Francis Sera. I was originally going to make his name Void Sera, but decided it would make future events much more confusing for you readers, so I decided to use my first name, there is some author fan service for you all! *Cricket chirping* I'm sorry… Haha hope you all enjoyed.**


	8. Ch 8: Element Creator

**Author Note: Well now haven't we gotten far in this story? I'm happy to write this for you all to enjoy, I just get more and more excited every chapter and when I can see everyone's reactions and reviews. I will try to message everyone who reviews with thanks, but I'm most likely going to try and limit it to one message per person, but I will always add a special thanks for those who do review and enjoy the story. Anyway enough of my nonsense, let's start this story. As I always say, you're all lovely readers!**

 **Special Thanks to all readers who stay along for this story and to the people who review. You're all lovely! :)**

* * *

Finn was slowly comprehending what Francis had said. "What do you mean you're an Element Creator that sides with me? Why are you all against me to begin with?" Finn asked in confusion, the numb feeling fading from his thoughts, but not from his body as the void waited in silence, as if comprehending what to tell the human before it. "I mean what I say human. I am an Element Creator that is on your side, I will answer your second question shortly, but for now. We have a lot to discuss about something else." Francis said in a cold emotionless tone before continuing to speak. "The world you inhabit will be plunged into destruction by the Element Creators if we do nothing, thankfully you took action, you broke the mind control of a godlike being. Sadly kissing everyone possessed won't do us any good." Francis then let out an exhausted sigh. Finn was confused with what was going on, but understood clearly that his new ally was correct, he couldn't help everyone the same way he did with Flame Princess. "So what should I do if I encounter something like this again, I can't call for that psychic arm at will, and even if I do get it, I have a hard time controlling it to start with..." Finn stated as he stared at his right arm in the void, seeing it clearly as if he was the only source of light in the inking black sea around him. He felt cold at the thought of his actions leading to the deaths of his friends, he grew sullen. Finn was knocked out of this feeling though when he felt a hard flick against his forehead, causing him to wince. "Stupid don't drown in those thoughts, what you have to worry about now is the path in front of you, not about the path you have already walked upon, treading into the darkness will just make you and those around you suffer, so keep your head up and don't lose the light you cling so desperately too." Francis stated as an outline of a humanoid stood in front of Finn. The figure had an average build, but looked to have more muscles around the arms and legs, they also seemed to have short hair and looked to be six feet tall exactly. Their eyes were the only clearly seen feature, exhausted looking, yet full of life. The color of the figures eyes were violet, making them seem to have a mystic atmosphere as Finn's eyes meet the figures, Finn's blue eyes opening wide at the sight of his new Ally before the figure faded leaving Finn in darkness yet again.

Finn let out a frustrated growl as he grew angry at himself. "Damnit why am I letting someone I just met and possible can't trust cheer me up so easily! Anyway Francis, the fact of the matter is that these Elemental Creators plan to bring destruction to Ooo, and if I barely won against one possessing Flame Princess then how can I win against six of them with an army?" The Element Creator let out a chuckle that echoed through the empty space around them before he answered. "Well to win you need an army yourself, I will let you handle that, but you also need to control your powers, so I will help with that. I will mess around with your psyche and show you how to use your powers through telepathy, but be warned that your powers are very destructive, and they may not always appear when you call for them" Without warning Finn felt a hand being placed over his face before he felt a sharp pain blast through his head, causing him to let out a pained growl. " _It feels as if my head is going to crack in half!"_ Finn screamed in his head, causing more pain before images and words began to appear across his thoughts, centuries of knowledge filling his core as if it was merely a memory. " _This must be what BMO feels like when he gets a new game or update. Holy Bjork! This is insane, I can seriously do all this stuff!?"_ Finn questioned in surprise at all the things his psychic arm could actually do with full control to it. "Yes you can do so much, but you must learn to control it completely on your own, I can only help you to an extent." Francis stated with an exhausted laugh, making Finn flustered at his childish thoughts being read. "Don't read my thoughts!" Francis merely said nothing as the feeling of pain and the hand on Finn's face vanished. "Well that's done, let's see what you can do before you wake up in a hospital bed." He stated calmly as the nothingness slowly faded into the cotton candy forest, in an area with several rocks, fallen branches, and a golden sword stabbed into the ground at an angle. "What the flip? This is so math! Wait… How long was I out for really?" Finn asked, slowly losing his excitement as he realized he had lost track of time in his dream like state.

"Well I believe in your world it would have been two days by now, with your injuries you would be heavily sedated, be put on life support right away, and then fixed up and kept hooked up for surveillance and nutrients until you woke up." Finn had a miniature tantrum at what the Element Creator had stated so calmly, the fact that Finn was losing vital time to gather more forces to attack Betty's hideout made him infuriated. "Well when your done throwing a fit I would like you to pick up your sword with your telekinesis and use it on several objects without even holding it in your hand, then I want you to think of something that angers you well you stand surrounded by objects I create." Francis said as several dummy versions of Finn were made from grass, all with broad smiles on their faces that made a shiver go down Finn's back before he did as he was told. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes concentrating on his hand, focusing until he felt a tingle go down his right arm, opening his eyes to see his right arm had the white phantom arm around it again, sizzling in power before he looked at Scarlet, causing it to slide out of the ground slowly as Finn thought of it, commanding it with his mind before it blazed through several boulders and trees with a single hand gesture from the hero, causing the blade to be undamaged as all the obstacles were cut into pieces. "Interesting Finn, you show more promise than I initially thought, but now it's time to test your fury." Francis spoke with a smug playful tone as the dummy Finn's surrounded the hero, all of them pushing and punching him before he could act, causing him to growl in anger. "Focus on as much fury and anger as you can, then release it through your body and go berserk." Francis called out to the hero in a more serious tone. Finn then began to pool his frustration and anger from being hit to all the things that occurred in the past few days that made him angry, then Finn mentally formed these feelings into a ball and slammed it into the core of his being, feeling it spread through his body with a burning sensation as he let out a roar, blasts of wind blowing the dummies back from the pressure, before Finn seemingly warped to each one, blowing them and the surroundings to destruction as Finn's punches turned into thorny explosions of psychic energy upon contact. All of the dummies had been destroyed easily within several seconds, Finn felt as if the world had slowed down when he ran to each dummy during that moment. "Well it seems you have accurate enough control to be trusted, I just hope you will learn to control it and bring out your potential more easily in the future. Our time together is limited though Finn. So it's time to answer your previous question and give you some insight on Element Creators."

Finn waited as everything began to fade to black again, but Finn also noticed the faint cracking of the world around him, alerting him that he would awaken soon. "The reason Element Creators are against us is because they have gone mad and consumed by evil completely. An Element Creator is meant to be a balance of good and evil to keep everything in check, but almost all Element Creators have grown greedy, cruel, mad, and ultimately evil. They wish only for more power and the death and suffering of all life in the worlds they invade. Another thing to be noted before we part Finn is that Element Creators have an affinity towards a particular element and control an entire dimension focused on that element, which is why we have the tittle of Element Creators. The six that are our enemies are fire, lightning, ice, earth, metal, and wind." Finn nodded nervously in the darkness as everything began to crumble around him, he had kept repeating the information in his mind until he was sure the valuable intel he obtained was perfectly memorized. Finn then realized something that made him curious and concerned. "Wait if you're an Element Creator then what element do you control? I believe you're on my side, but I'm curious." Francis then let out a genuine laugh before letting out an amused sigh. "Finn you really know how to make someone feel mortal again. Isn't obvious what my element is Finn?" Francis asked with a satisfied chuckle before everything crumbled in front of Finn's very eyes.

Finn then opened his eyes to a familiar decorated ceiling of the candy hospital, the beeping and machinery sounds of hospital equipment filing his world with the colors and lights as he regained consciousness with an oxygen mask over his mouth and several IV tubes that went into his body. He noticed someone at the side of his bed with raven black hair and burnt clothing, drooling slightly as she slept upright in a hospital chair uncomfortably. It was Marceline. " _I wish I could take a picture, it's flipping cute."_ Finn thought as he gazed at Marceline. "Finn? You're awake?" A female voice said from the other side of the room. When Finn looked over to see the source of the voice, he recognized it immediately as he saw the ruler of the Fire Kingdom, Flame Princess placing beautiful flaming flowers into a specially made pot to accommodate any plant, Finn had seen such a plant pot before and knew it was not a cheap item. Tears streaked across her face as her eyes met the hero's eyes. "Marceline wake up! Everyone come quick, Finn is awake!" She yelled out which caused Marceline to jolt awake to see Finn before a literal crowd busted through the hospital door to see Finn. Doctors, rulers, friends, and family all at Finn's side roaring in an uproar of joy and excitement. Leaving Finn flabbergasted at all the attention, he never expected to get so much worry from so many people, but he did realize how many people actually truly cared about Finn, he remembered every moment his friends had saved his life, and he was grateful, to be alive, and to have such wonderful people in his life.

After several hours many had left to return to their business, leaving only several of Finn's friends and family to stay in the room. Jack was over at the end of Finn's bed talking with Lady Rainicorn and telling stories about adventure that he and Finn went on, the memories brought a smile to Finn's face, who had most of the IVs taken out of his body and the oxygen mask removed since he recovered so quickly. Marceline was sitting to the left of Finn, still wearing her burnt clothes from the fight with the possessed Flame Princess. "Hey Marcy why are you wearing the same clothes from the fight, it's been two days right?" Finn asked which caused Bubblegum to giggle and answer before Marceline could stop her. "She had been by your side all this time, being a worry wart about you, and even being a butt to doctors when you were in pain." Finn then locked at Marceline with an expression of surprise, Marceline was blushing and hiding her face as she nodded, proving what Bubblegum said was true. Finn gave her a warm smile and placed his hand on hers, causing her to blush even more as she looked at her dear friend. "Thank you Marcy, that means very much to me. Thank you, all of you for being her for me, and protecting me." Finn said as he looked across the room at all his friends. Marceline, Jack, Lady, Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Ice King, BMO, and Neptr. All of them looked at Finn before smiles crossed their faces and they all laughed together.

Two more hours passed by before Jack and Lady decided to leave and return BMO and Neptr to the treehouse. Ice King had to leave as well to make sure the penguins weren't up to any trouble in the Ice Kingdom, leaving Finn in the room with only Marceline, Bubblegum, and Flame Princess who wore a similar dress to the one she wore when she used to date Finn, yet it was more fit to her size, and had the same design as the flaming flowers along the rim of her dress. "So Flame Princess, mind telling me when you first got possessed? I'm pretty sure you noticed it when it first occurred since you were being manipulated more than fully controlled." Finn asked as he looked at his ex who had a painful look cross her face as she looked into Finn's eyes. She responded right away to the question with a sullen tone. "Well it first occurred when it was you turned seventeen, I wanted to go see you and wish you a happy birthday, but I was still dwelling on our break up and how you always sided with Bubblegum… I grew jealous and angry, and that must have been when I began to hear the voices and lose control of myself, letting my emotions surface more and follow the voices commands, 'destroy anything that stood in my way, especially the human.' Is what went through my mind from then on, I'm sorry Finn, I never wanted to hurt you or anyone…" Flame Princess stated before she began to tear up from her actions. "It is not your fault, I'm the one to blame for not realizing sooner. At least your fine now, we have to look forward to the now rather than the then." Finn spoke as a mature expression crossed his face before a dorky grin took over. "We are always going to be friends no matter what, and I won't let a mistake I made in the past get in my way, I can only learn from those mistakes and use them to make a better decision in the future." Finn said which brought a smile to all his friends face. Then Flame Princess spoke up with a smile on her face and her flames bright and lively. "Well I would like to ask you something Finn, and I want to tell you something special as well…" She took a moment to take a deep breath well everyone listened. "I want to tell you that no matter what, I will always be there for you as your friend, and that the Fire Kingdom stands with you in case you need us. I would also like it if you called me by my real name, and I implore you to allow me to adventure alongside you, with these Element Creators causing chaos I wish to stop them no matter what, and it appears they think of you as a major threat, so they will target you for sure. That is why I wish to be there to help you in case they do arrive in Ooo."

Finn and everyone in the room was taken aback by Phoebe's request and allegiance to Finn, Finn blinked a few times before he responded to her request. "Well Flame- er, I mean Phoebe I will agree to your request, I see it as fun and it will be great to have your help to be completely honest, We have no idea how strong these Element Creators are, but Francis told me we would need an army and to be prepared, so when the time comes, we will need an army when we go to attack Betty's hideout, since the Element Creators will begin to take action on that day as well." Finn said with confidence and soldier like seriousness. Everyone nodded, but Marceline spoke up first. "Wait who is Francis, and how do you know all of this Finn?" She asked with a confused look on her face. Finn mentally face palmed himself when he forgot he didn't tell them much, then Finn let out a sigh and began the long explanation to his friends about their mysterious new ally.

* * *

 **End Note: Well this chapter is basically the calming of the storm until the next. Also I will end the poll on September 20th, so please if you wish to vote on it for named chapters or not then go right ahead, and even throw out suggestions, anything is welcome and I wish to interact with you lovely readers if you have any questions or anything that I can answer. :)**


	9. Ch 9: Flashback

**Author Note: Sorry it took me forever, I wanted to make this chapter much longer, but I am very tired and have been busy for so many days without updating, so here is Chapter 9, Flashback. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote this. I can't wait to see what you all think, and feel free to throw ideas out for chapter names if you don't like the ones I came up with. Please excuse any errors I made, I wrote most of this really late at night haha.**

 **Oh also this story will be an AU obviously from the current events, and the OCs, I won't diverge too far from the show's universe, I have even been studying up by watching episodes again. Thank you all for your support and I'm happy to entertain you all. :)**

 **PS: Special thanks to everyone who follows along with the story and is patient with me. It means alot, and im sorry for being slow haha.**

* * *

A week had passed since Finn checked out of the hospital, the doctors stressed the fact that Finn should remain in the hospital a bit longer due to the severity of his injuries, but they begrudgingly let Finn out after a long discussion with him and Princess Bubblegum. Finn felt disappointment when Marceline told him she was going back to her house after he got out of the hospital, but he was reminded that they would have a jam session today which made a smile cross his face.

He was sitting by the pond near the tree house sharpening and cleaning his sword to make sure the orange stone blade didn't go dull or get chipped. Finn wiped sweat from his brow he felt relaxed, forgetting the recent problems that have sprung up for just a moment as he gazed at the sharpened blade. Losing himself in it as he gazed at it. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation on his cheek which made him wince even though he was sure a normal person would scream in pain from the heat. He looked over at Phoebe with a dissatisfied glare which made her giggle at Finn's frustration. "I thought you were returning to the Fire Kingdom to prepare them for the upcoming battle?" Finn asked as Phoebe who was still wearing her dress from before, but Finn noticed her hair was shorter, similar to when they went on a dungeon crawl, he also noticed a copper rapier in her left hand, similar to her broken ax since its true blade was flaming. The weapon appeared to be much more designed, having the design of the flaming flowers for the quillons with the rings and bow guard designed like the stem of the flower. "Wow that's a beautifully designed weapon, it looks to be a lot more personal than your ax, and does your weapon have a backstory?" Finn's eyes were sparkles as he admired the rapier in Phoebe's hand, then Finn noticed the initials _"FQ"_ On the pommel of the weapon for a split second before Phoebe began to respond to him.

"Well it does have a story and it is more personal… I don't mind telling you though Finn, after all you saved my life so many times before so what could it hurt to tell you?" She said with a light chuckle, a sad expression in her eyes as she sat down on the grass, burning it around well she held her weapon delicately in both hands. "This rapier used to belong to my mother, before she was snuffed out by my dad, in fear she would bear children like me, children that could overthrow him… I was told by the eldest of Fire Elementals that she was an amazing warrior when she was my age, using a rapier as her weapon of choice, to show she was honorable and brave on the field of battle against the Lich's undead armies. The weapon was gifted to me when I became the ruler of the Fire Kingdom, it still brings back a lot of emotions…" Phoebe spoke in a sullen tone as a tear ran down her cheek before she could rub her watery eyes away. Finn was sitting in front of her with a frown of his own on his face as he took it all in, he felt terrible and rude for making Phoebe talk to him about something that still caused her heartache, so he decided to tell her some personal stuff of his own, giving her a half smile. "I guess we are kinda similar then, Glob you had it worse though, I… I never got to meet my real mother, nor did I find out anything about her from my real dad Martin when I brought it up with him. I wanted to ask my real parents so much, like why they abandoned me, what their lives were like before me, how they met, and so much more. I bet my mom would have been the coolest, much nicer than Martin, but I doubt I will ever know, for all I know my mother is probably dead. As for my sword though, I got it in a less interesting way, that's what I think anyway." Finn said with a tone of acceptance, not noticing Phoebe staring at him intently and listening to his story before she put her index finger against his face again, steam rising in front of Finn's eyes before the realization hit him that he had begun to cry without noticing. "Silly water elemental. I want to hear your story about your sword your weapon is amazing after all! I question where you keep getting all these cool swords." Phoebe stated with a cheerful tone before she giggled, causing Finn to laugh as well. Phoebe then moved her hand away from Finn's face before she made a hand gesture for Finn to continue his story.

"Well I discovered Soul Sword a year ago, it was the first of March if I remember correctly, and I was still bummed out a little even if Music Hole cheered me up with her song. I mean Finn Sword was me from another timeline, and even if he survived, he was still badly damaged, crippled really. Which is why I leave him in the weapon room, I couldn't stand it if he died because of me, so much was stripped from him when he became the Finn Sword, and I don't want to take anything else from him now." Finn stated solemnly

Finn took a deep breath as he looked at the runes of the Soul Sword, the glowing symbols seeming to pull him into a trance as he continued his story, not looking up from the blade, the memories playing as a movie in his head as he spoke.

 _-Flashback-_

Finn let out a sad sigh, his seventh birthday was coming up soon and was sitting in the weapon room holding Finn Sword in his hands, silently staring at the cracked sphere. Its colors were dim instead of the glowing hue it used to have before Finn stabbed it. Finn could feel his heart tug as he grew anxious with the conversation he was about to have with his alternate self-inside the sword. He took a deep breath and let out a loud exhale before he spoke. "Hey Finn Sword, can I talk to you for a moment?" A figure similar looking to young Finn appeared, he had a forced smile on his face, large bags under his eyes, and his skin was sickly pale. He looked as if he was in pain, holding his head as he spoke back to Finn. "Hey Finn, I can talk for a bit, what's up?" Finn Sword began to cough, holding his hand over his mouth, obviously trying to help suppress any vomit. When Finn Sword began to get under control Finn spoke in a sad tone of voice, his heart beating rapidly, making Finn think it would burst out of his chest before he could say what he wanted to. "I'm going to let you take a break for a while buddy, what do you say we go on a great adventure before then, huh pal?" Finn asked trying to avoid the subject of Finn Sword being sick, but he was caught off guard when Finn Sword gave him a serious gaze as he spoke with sincerity. "Finn you and me both know that we can't keep something from each other, we are the same person after all. I know I won't last long if I keep pushing myself like this. I know I will die of I break. That's why I am sick and weak, because of the damage to the sword, so you want to be the hero and save me by not putting me in a situation where I can't be destroyed. You care about me Finn, but don't lie to yourself, I got your back for this one last adventure, so let us find you a new partner who will have your back just like I did." Finn could feel tears going down his face as he smiled at Finn Sword, who was doing the same. They were both heroes and wished the best for each other, they knew this would probably be their last adventure together.

Finn rushed down the treehouse from the weapon room, Finn Sword on his back as he slid down into the kitchen, Jake was at the stove singing about bacon pancakes, the flames from the stove flickering against the cast iron pan.

Finn smiled at his brother's song, and the aroma of the cooking, both he and Finn Sword spoke in unison. "Hey Jake, the pancakes smell math!" Finn sat down at the table well Jake laughed smugly at the two Finns. "Ya you know it, my pancakes are like a gift from Glob World itself!" Jake stated well raising the spatula in his right hand dramatically into the air. Finn let out a repressed chuckle before a plate was put in front of his face with several pancakes with bacon sticking out of the flat breakfast food on it. Jake sat next to Finn with his plate, shrinking down to a smaller size as he comically ran around the plate, stuffing pancake into his mouth. "Don't get any food stuck under your jowls again bro, last time you forget we had to slay an army of magic ants." Jake let out an anxious chuckle before pulling a large crumb from under his jowls and eating it. As Finn ate he let out a satisfied noise, the food tasting delicious with the combination of flavors. "Man that must be good, too bad I can't eat." Finn Sword said from behind Finn, causing the mood to turn awkward as both Finn and Jake winced, forgetting how rude to Finn Sword they were being. "Sorry dude, we forgot you were there, we thought you went back into the sword." Jake apologized to Finn Sword awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his yellow furred neck. Finn Sword only let out a laugh with an innocent smile, causing the mood to uplift as Finn and Jack laughed as well.

"Well I think it's time for us to head out." Finn said after he finished his Pancakes. He got up from the table, placing the dirty plate in the wash bin. "What do you mean by 'time for us to head out' Finn?" Jake asked with a confused look on his face as he raised an eyebrow, causing wrinkles to appear on the dog's forehead.

"I mean that Finn Sword and me are going on one last adventure solo, sorry Jake, I might not be home for a few days." Finn spoke with a calm brotherly tone as he began to walk towards the ladder, Jake opened his mouth in protest, but he only let out a sigh as he got a puppy eyed stare from Finn Sword. "You two are impossible to argue against." Jake sighed well the Finns cheered in victory and energetically jumped downstairs and out of the front door, running in the direction of the Ice Kingdom.

Finn had been running for some time before reaching the edge of the Ice Kingdom, the borders defined by grass immediately turning to ice and snow. Finn began walking into the snow, ignoring the freezing winds as if it were just a mere breeze. The snow began to get thicker as Finn walked on, he was now trudging through snow, icy mountains surrounding him on all sides as he approached a path of ice that lead up to the peak of one of the mountains. Finn easily spotted the triangle doorway in the mountain from far away. "Let's see how Ice King is doing, I haven't really seen that much of the Ice Kingdom, so Ice King may be able to point us to a great place for an adventure." Finn said with excitement well Finn Sword added onto what he said. "As long as Patience isn't there, I dislike her, she is very arrogant and selfish." Finn agreed with his other self as they were half way up the path. Patience St. Pim was an arrogant and selfish person, she fit the role of Ice Elemental correctly; cold and egotistical. The Finns reached the door to be greeted by several penguins waddling past well screams of rage could be heard inside the Ice King's castle causing Finn to chuckle when he recognized the voice. He walked inside, looking around at all the familiar aspects of Ice King's home; the old ice prison cell that he rarely used anymore, his drum set, ice furniture, the ice kings bed, which was literally a mattress with a leopard print blanket and pillow. Finn chuckled at all the old memories of the crazy old wizard. Finn entered another room to see an old looking man with pale blue skin, he had a long snow white beard that seemed to go down to his knees, his hair was also long in the back of his head and was the same color as his beard. He had a baggy blue robe that made him look larger, but Finn knew the man was very thin underneath until Finn's eyes rested on the golden crown atop of his head. The crown that gave Ice King the powers of ice and snow, and the object that caused him to go mad and become a completely different person than his previous self; Simon Petrikov, Finn only met Simon in his original state once, and it was brief, but he also knew more from Marceline talking about him and the video tapes Ice King had. Finn felt bad for him, having to suffer alone and lose himself as he tried to protect Marceline, before finally parting ways to keep her safe from himself if he went mad. "Hey Simon! What's up man?" The Ice King responded to his old name turning and grinning, exposing his sharp white teeth. "Finn! Wait, why are you in my house?" Ice King asked as he raised his pure white eyebrow, a tired look on his face with a slight frown taking over his grin. "Well I came over to see how you're doing man, I also wanted to ask if you knew of any dungeons or places to adventure to in the Ice Kingdom, I need a new sword that can take the place of Finn Sword here." Finn said as the Finn in the sphere waved at Ice King with a smile.

Ice King was thinking on what Finn had told him, shrugging before he spoke, walking through the room as he did. "I have been fine, usual headaches, crying, and gossiping with the penguins, but I also have you guys around it's nice to have friends and people who care around me. It makes the headaches go away. As for a place I can only think of one place worth your time." Ice king walked out of the castle standing on the path, signaling Finn to follow. Finn walked outside and stood next to Ice King who was pointing out into the distance, deeper into the ice and snow. "If you head towards the coast there is this bunker like place with a butt load of monsters and undead, I get the feeling they are guarding artifacts from before the Mushroom War." Finn was grinning and at the edge of his limit, he was filled with anticipation to kill monsters and evil creatures with Finn Sword for an epic reward. Ice King's voice grew grave and filled with fear as he spoke up again. "I would be careful though Finn, I saw a lot of demonic energy coming from that bunker with my wizard eyes, many souls died there to whatever is the source of that energy." Finn gave Ice King an adventurous smile. "I understand Simon, thanks for telling me, this adventure is going to be awesome then!" Finn did a front flip over Ice King before he began to start running quickly down the ice path, continuing to run through the snow as he ran in the direction Ice King directed to him.

Both Finns were excited as they cut down any evil monsters that tried to stop them with utter ease as they kept running, they soon got to glacier that blocked their path, so feeling acrobatic Finn began to climb the glacier with relative ease, going from hand hold and foot hold quickly as he appeared to skitter up the glacier. He grabbed the ledge and climbed up before he trotted across the hard snow covered ice to look down upon an icy coast covered with large and deadly looking undead. Even Finn was intimidated by the sheer number of powerful undead, he then noticed a hatch surrounded by most of the undead, the metal appearing to be rusted yet undamaged. Finn scoped out the rest of the area, he wouldn't be able to overpower this many opponents or rush in swinging so he took note of week points on the glacier then he noticed the sheer amount of rubble and cover on the ground below. He smirked as he began to formulate a plan, he moved across the glacier slowly as to not trip, stopping when he got to a section of the glacier fifty yards away with cracks and fractures near the edges. "Hey Finn Sword you ready?" Finn whispered to the sword as he drew it from his back, holding it with both of his hands. "Ya, lets do this, ninja style." The Finn Sword made a ninja pose in the blue sphere before Finn raised the blade over his head, slamming it down full force into the ice, causing a loud bang to fill the air with the cracks and crunching of the shattering ice. Finn quickly ran back to the first place he observed the ground below from, ignoring the loud crashing behind him. An amateur would think that Finn was crazy, giving away his position, but Finn observed that these undead weren't sentient so they would respond and investigate the source of the noise with little resistance. Finn hopped down from the glacier, landing with a roll to absorb the blunt force before he jumped back onto his feet and dove for cover before an undead could spot him. A large section of the undead had diverged to investigate Finn's distraction, but Finn knew that wouldn't keep them there for long, so he pulled a crossbow out of his pack with an arrow that had a flint arrow head, a light flammable baggy filled with black powder tied securely near the arrow head. Finn then aimed for a rock near the cracked ice of the glacier as he loaded the arrow into the crossbow. He took a minute to catch his breath and aim before pulling the trigger, the arrow speeding through the air before hitting the rock, sparks flying upon impact with the flint. The sparks lit the flammable baggy on fire causing the black powder to react, a large explosion that shattered more ice off of the weakened glacier, causing chunks to fall on undead well trapping the majority of the undead behind the large ice debris. "Alright that will keep them from jumping us when we climb out of this bunker. Let's move." Finn said, getting a nod of agreement from Finn Sword who had an excited battle ready look on his pale face.

Finn dove from cover to cover, hiding in the shadows of old walls, or behind piles of brick and mortar as he moved towards the Bunker, trying his best to avoid being spotted. Finn leaned around a corner, peaking to see where he should move next, he saw an undead shambling around some rubble, Finn let out a silent sigh as he looked to his right, there was one more wall section left then he would have to make a five yard dash to the bunker.

As Finn crept to his final cover a bulky muscular undead man turned the corner, half of its skin and flesh missing from its face and chest as it growled in a gurgled rasp at Finn. Suddenly its head was sent flying through the air and tumbling lifelessly on the ground several feet away as the body fell with a hard thud under its weight. Finn was standing in an offensive stance holding Finn Sword in his right hand. He had reacted immediately to the threat before it could give Finn's position away, Finn didn't take want to take a chance though so he began to run towards the bunker, jumping over the undead's corpse as he began to sprint, reaching the bunker hatch quickly. Finn climbed up on the concrete foundation before he tried to open the hatch, the rust making it difficult to turn the large hand wheel, Finn grunted as he put all of his strength into turning the rusted wheel, it moved slightly before giving in and turning as rust cracked off. Finn lifted the hatch open, a wave of heat hitting Finn's face as Finn looked down into the open hatch. Handles were attached to the concrete wall to form a ladder as it went down into darkness. Finn felt as if he was being watched as he climbed into the hatch, he shook it off as paranoia. He could barely make out the tube being square shaped as he began to descend down into the bunker, Finn Sword's blue sphere began to glow filling the area around Finn with radiant blue light like a lantern. "That should help us see, don't want us to end up getting lost down here." Finn Sword stated with a smile which Finn returned with a grin. "Thanks man! This place sure is creepy though. The metal isn't even corroded, meaning this place must have been air tight. Then there's the elephant in the room…" Finn stated as he climbed down for a solid minute before letting go of the handles when he saw the concrete floor under him. He noticed the obvious atmosphere of evil energy resonating in the air of this place. He couldn't see it, but it was like a weight on the very core of his being as he began to walk slowly with Finn Sword in his hands. He noticed cracked computer screens, old bed cots and small metal vents throughout the rectangular concrete room. Finn walked over to the computers first noticing desk chairs near them, his eyes widened at the sight before him. A mummified corpse sat in one of the chairs a metallic firearm on the floor underneath the corpse's left hand. The features of the corpse was very humanoid, and Finn knew why. This was a dead human from thousands of years ago, the corpse was wearing a faded and worn out military uniform upon further inspection Finn determined it was a woman. She had a circler hole through her left temple, residue of blood splattered on the wall to the right of the corpse. Finn felt his stomach grow heavy, before it turned over and he felt the vomit climb up his throat, burning it before he swallowed it back down, not letting it get into his mouth. Finn took a minute to recompose himself well Finn Sword was silent. Finn walked over to the corpse after a minute and noticed an object in the corpses lap, it was an old faded photo, but Finn could pick out people from it. He reached down and picked it up off of the corpses lap, speaking softly as he did. "I just need to see it, I will give it back." Finn was looking at the corpse not wanting to disrespect the human's remains as he looked at the photo and frowned. It showed a tall skinny woman with short, black, curly hair. She had a tanned skin tone and freckles all over her forehead. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties. She was wearing a forest green military uniform, a patch on her shoulder had a green shield with a black sword and two arrows crossed through it, Finn raised an eyebrow at this symbol before the person next to the woman took his attention. It was a small boy that resembled the woman, he looked to be about ten years old with tan skin and a black hat on, curly black hair sticking out of the sides of the cap. He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts. He was grinning innocently as he stood next to the woman with a basketball in his hands, the woman's arm around his shoulder. Finn could feel tears welling up when he turned the picture over and read the back. In faded writing it read: "Jenny and Jeremy together for Christmas!"

Finn saw writing below it which had water marks from someone crying on it from long ago, the second text read: "I'm sorry brother, even with my power to protect I failed to protect what was most precious to me, I'm so very sorry, see you soon. Sis."

Finn closed his eyes tight before taking a deep breath, the pain in his chest at the thought of what had happened must have been tenfold for the deceased human know as Jenny. He placed the photo on the woman lap again and looked at her corpse. "I hope you found peace, I'm sorry." Both Finn's had apologized before they turned and walked up to an oval hatch door in the wall opposite the entrance, Finn began to turn the hand wheel with much more ease due to lack of rust like the entrance. He opened the hatch causing a screech of metal to fill the room as the hatch was opened. Finn stepped over the doorway into the next room, the stench that filled this new room caused Finn to cough and gag as his nostrils were bombarded with the stench of decay. He looked across the large rectangular room metal framing across the floor leading to a silvery metallic arch lined with cables and wires in the center of the room.

The Machine looked brand new compared to everything else in the bunker, and behind the arch was a sword stabbed into a pedestal made out of pitch black obsidian. The sword was a straight sword with a broad blade that most likely led to a point and had a guard shaped like a wide diamond. It was completely made out of orange stone runes were carved up to fuller of the blade from the guard to the tip. Finn noticed leather straps wrapped around the grip. Finn's eyes then drew upon the pommel, the golden rune covered chains extending from the pommel to hang down against the blade at a length of eight inches. The weapon gave off an aura of power and might as Finn began to walk up to it, as Finn passed through the arch, he could be micro pulls at his entire body, as if he getting goosebumps. He then walked up to the sword with Finn Sword in his right hand, both of the Finn's having a look of awe on their faces. "We found it, we found our new partner." Finn Sword stated with a laugh and grin.

Finn nodded in agreement as he smiled. Suddenly he felt as if someone was watching him again, he then heard quick footsteps, only twisting around in time for a pale fist to connect hard into Finn's jaw sending him to the floor and causing him to drop Finn Sword. "Finn!" Finn Sword screamed as the attacker cackled in a cruel and ruthless tone as they approached Finn, taking Finn Sword in their hand allowing them to come into view. It was a woman that had pale white skin and a blue dress like robe with dark brown stockings that went up to her knees. She had her head shaved everywhere besides the center of her head between her large darkening horns, she was grinning a dark sharp toothed grin as her olive green eyes made her black slit irises look even more menacing. "Hello hero boy, I was wondering what you two were up too, but too find a human cache like this. Thanks for making it so easy." She said as she began to cackle again, holding Finn Sword in her hand with a rough grip. Finn reacted with anger and surprise when he saw Finn Sword in the hands of someone he hated just as much as the Lich. "Bandit Princess! Let go of Finn Sword!" Finn screamed as he stood up quickly, wiping the blood from his split lip. Without warning Bandit Princess jabbed at Finn with Finn Sword, who screamed in protest, but was powerless as a sword. Finn quickly reacted, jumping back across the metal frame floor and instinctively raising his right hand out to summon the grass sword, sadly to only be denied. "Why now damn it!" Finn yelled as he dodge a slash for his neck. "You're so pathetic and weak, this is a world where only the strong will survive. Protecting those weaker than you will only get you killed!" Bandit Princess screamed in euphoria as she slashed a gash into Finn's back before he distanced himself from her.

Finn was bleeding badly, running on adrenaline as he winced from the pain, forcing himself to move when Bandit Princess came in for attacks on the hero. "We protect those who our weak because they cannot protect themselves, we are heroes!" Finn retorted to Bandit Princess as he ran up to her and threw a left hook at her side only for her to dodge it slightly with a smug cackle. "That's what makes you weak, your belief that you can win and protect everyone!" She slammed the pommel of Finn Sword into the side of Finn's skull causing him to tumble across the floor near the sword in the pedestal ringing filling his head with pain as his body tried to numb the injury only making Finn light headed as his head throbbed with pain. He could hear footsteps coming towards him with a metallic ring of the floor as Bandit Princess Spoke cruelly. "You will die here because of your own weakness, you say your actions are for justice and to protect others? Then where were you when my family suffered, when your loved ones suffered from your greedy actions, when your species destroyed this world!" Bandit Princess was now over Finn with Finn Sword in both hands, ready to plunge him deep into Finn's chest.

Finn closed his eyes and prayed to glob for the strength to save Finn Sword from this horrible person, from the suffering he himself had to endure throughout the choices he made, and a way to become stronger for those who could not. Then a whisper filled his thoughts, echoing over and over, raising in volume.

" _Use me. I will show your foes the wrath of humanity. Together we will be one soul fighting for hope and justice."_ Finn's Vision began to clear as an unknown force controlled his actions as he reached for the sword in the obsidian pedestal, gripping it tightly as the chains floated in the air and wrapped around his wrist. The runes began to glow blue as Finn quickly drew the sword. " _I am the Soul Sword!"_ The whispers screamed in his head as he slashed the right horn on Bandit Princess' head in half in the blink of an eye.

Bandit Princess screamed and jumped back, she was now sweating anxiously and lost all sense of confidence as the being before her. Finn the human wielding a sword that exerted a tremendous amount of energy, but it was a corrupted energy fading into that of the Hero's. She didn't have time to think as Finn was in her face within seconds again, bringing the sword down on her as she blocked it with Finn Sword, causing sparks to form and fly around the room. "W-What the hell, I won't lose to you, you fucking freak!" She screamed in a desperate rage as she jumped back with Finn Sword, causing Finn to slam his new sword into the ground, breaking the metal grating without effort. "Soul Sword and I are going to show you the error of your ways, this is the end." Finn was in Bandit Princess's face as he grabbed her wrist with his free hand and twisted it back, causing her to drop Finn Sword with a scream of pain. She glared of Finn with tears in her eyes before she Punched Finn, only for him to chuckle unfazed by the punch. "If I ever see or hear you do any crimes or evil then I will plunge my blade into your gut myself! Hope you like black and white prison jumpsuits, your now going to be known as Prisoner Princess." Finn chuckled as she scowled in disgust before she was knocked unconscious by a sleeper hold. Finn then placed her on the ground and reached into his pack as he sat next to Finn sword, letting out a relived sigh as he took out a radio phone from his back and called Jake, telling him what happened and asking him to come pick Finn up so they could drop the unconscious Bandit Princess to the Candy Kingdom dudgeons. Finn shared a silent smile with Finn Sword as they both gazed at Soul Sword, which was resonating with the heroic aura of Finn, causing the place to lose the evil aura that was bottled up for so long.

 _-Back to current time-_

Finn would always remember though what the Soul Sword beckoned Finn to do to Bandit Princess when he had her in his grasp. It pushed him to murder her brutally, but he knew that he could prove himself as a hero, even if the woman was evil and cruel, but he could tell she was not completely gone, she just needed discipline and justice to be brought upon her. Finn looked at Flame Princess who was still absorbing all the details of his story which made him let out a small laugh and a smile as he gazed at the weapon in his hand, remembering how important it was to not only him, but Finn Sword as well.


	10. Ch 10: Duel & Duet

**Author Note: Well time for chapter 10, Duel & Duet. I am happy to write this chapter for you all, this story is for all of you readers, writers, and future writers. I will take my time with the story and relax so let's enjoy this together and have fun. Also check out the concept for the Soul Sword done by a friend of mine named SneezleFreezy12120 on Deviantart. I will be posting Finn's Soul on deviantart as well, but it won't be right away. **

**P.S my Deviantart name is deadfighter3**

 **Special thanks to all of you who read, review, and stay along for this story. You're all very special to me.**

 **Enough of my sappiness haha. *Grins like a dork.* Let's get back to the story! You're all lovely readers!**

* * *

Phoebe spoke after a couple of minutes of silence between the two. "Wow, that's amazing, but what was that arch thing that you found in that bunker with the Soul Sword?" Finn's face turned to a confused look as he thought about her question, did he even investigate the arch? He was pretty sure he did, but he couldn't bring the full memory to mind. "Hmm, I forgot what is was and how it worked, but if I'm correct it was made to seal the power of the Soul Sword and to prevent any accidents from occurring. I read the logs on the computer's hard drive when I brought it back to BMO, the files that weren't corrupted said the sword was discovered during the Mushroom War. Nothing could pry it from its pedestal, the person that tried to remove it first was destroyed, every atom in their body being destroyed within seconds, turning them to dust." Finn said as he stood up holding the sword in his hand tightly, leaving Phoebe to have a scared look on her face as she gazed at the sword. Finn noticed this quickly and chuckled before easing Phoebe. "Soul Sword won't do that now, it told me when I was worried about that myself. It told me that it would only drain the energy from anyone unworthy, causing them to lose strength and release Soul Sword." Finn saw a look of relief cross Phoebe's face, causing him to smile.

Finn walked past Phoebe as he gazed out into the grasslands, letting the cool breeze blow through his golden blonde hair, his posture exuding a sense of maturity as he stared off at the sun. Phoebe stood up from the burnt grass below her and she poked Finn's cheek again when he began to daydream, causing him to wince again, which just made her giggle when he glared at her. "Well I came here for a reason Finn. So listen up." Finn's expression eased and he listened to her patiently. "I almost killed you and the others, and I'm unsure if we are prepared for this coming threat, so I want to duel and train with you, we need to become stronger and more skilled if these Element Creators are as powerful as Francis says." Finn nodded in agreement at what Phoebe said as he began to walk away from the house towards the planes of the grasslands. "Come on then Phoebe, I don't want my house to burn down." She gave Finn a disappointed pout before he began to run off, Phoebe quickly running to catch up.

The two were standing at a flat plateau of a grass and flower covered hill, a good distance from the treehouse. Finn was holding his sword in guarding stance, both of his hands on the grip. Phoebe was standing across from Finn holding her rapier out in a stance as they prepared to duel. "So any rules Phoebe?" Finn asked as he tightened his grip on Soul Sword. Phoebe replied as she smirked. "The only rule is no killing each other, first to make their opponent admit defeat wins." Phoebe said before she created a fire ball in the palm of her right hand. Finn burst into a sprint, running at Phoebe with an intimidating battle cry. She chuckled before she threw a fire ball at Finn's feet, making him stop and jump back as a wall of fire shot up from the fireball. He let out a frustrated sound before Phoebe suddenly jumped through the blaze, jabbing at Finn with her rapier.

Finn was forced to guard against this sudden attack, shifting his blade so the rapier only hit the fuller of Finn's sword. Finn tried to take the advantage by sweeping Phoebe's legs, but she noticed in time to jump over Finn's leg before she threw a punch into his face, causing a hot sting to cross Finn's cheek with the pain of the punch. "Ouch, that hurt." Finn said before he slammed Soul Sword into the ground, sending Phoebe flying into the air uncontrollably as the ground blasted up. Finn thought he had the advantage as he prepared to jump high into the air, his hopes were shattered when Phoebe began to grow into her giant form. She blasted a torrent of fire towards Finn who began to run away, sweating and panting from the anxiety and heat. " _Oh Glob, oh Glob, oh Glob!"_ Finn screamed inside his head before he slammed his Soul Sword into the ground in front of him, sending a large chunk of earth and grass up to point diagonally into the air, Finn quickly dove behind the large chunk, using it as a shield as the flames blasted around his cover and past him.

Finn let out a relieved sigh as sweat dripped down his face. A light bulb went off into Finn's mind as a smirk cross his face well Phoebe screamed intimidatingly. "Come out you chicken!"

Finn didn't waste a second as he stabbed Soul Sword hard into the rock cover, sending out a shockwave that destroyed the cover and launched shrapnel towards Phoebe who quickly dodged by shrinking, only to feel a massive gust of wind that caused her flames to grow low as the blade of the Soul Sword was against her neck. She blinked before she noticed the chains of the Soul Sword had extended again and wrapped around Finn's arm all the way to his muscular elbow. Phoebe finally realized what had happened as she linked all the events together. _"Finn's physical capabilities are increased like Finn Sword used to do when Soul Sword is combined with his soul. He becomes stronger the further the fusion gets."_ Phoebe thought in amazement at the power Finn was capable of, she let her guard down when the shrapnel came her way, giving Finn enough time to move in for a finishing blow.

Finn was grinning as he lowered Soul Sword, the chains unwinding and shrinking down to its original size before Finn sheathed it. "I win! So we are going to be training together from now on, but I won't be able to handle duels like that all the time you know, my body won't keep up with the threat of severe burns. So let's instead just go on dungeon crawls when it comes time to practice our skills." Phoebe nodded in agreement as she let out an anxious giggle from the thought of burning Finn. She would have several angry people on her case if that happened and that frightened her.

Finn then held out his right hand, opening his palm as towards the destroyed terrain. The sight that Phoebe saw caused her to gasp in awe as her eyes shined like twinkling stars. The grass around the area they fought was re-growing and replacing the burnt and dead grass well also flattening the earth and stones back into the ground. It was as if the world was on rewind as the area was restored to its natural form. "W-What the flip was that Finn!?" Phoebe exclaimed with a startled expression as she walked over to Finn, who had a plain smile across his face. "Well I have learned how to control Grass Sword more, and I discovered I can do a lot with my arm like just now, but beyond minor control over grass, Grass Sword won't listen to my commands." Finn explained as he formed the Grass Sword into his right hand, the blade of grass sliding out from his arm and into his hand. Finn then sent it away, causing it to disappear back into his arm, this sent shivers down Phoebe's back.

Finn noticed and only chuckled before he began to walk back to the tree house. "Well I'm gonna go get ready to head out to Marceline's house. Let me know if you need anything Phoebe, and see you next time." Finn then turned away from her leaving her to stare in wonder at Finn. " _I guess you have moved on huh Finn? I guess you have grown up for real this time."_ Phoebe then smiled and turned her back to Finn, looking to the direction of her Kingdom. "Hey Finn! Have fun and good luck, I can tell she makes you really happy." She began to walk off as Finn turned around with a surprised look on his face, a blush crossing it as he heard her giggling as she walked away. " _Is it that obvious!?"_ Finn exclaimed in embarrassment to himself.

When Finn got back to the tree house he sighed well going inside and closing the door behind him, he felt dumb for making his feelings so obvious, he was falling for Marceline. In the end Finn was scared, but knew he shouldn't hide his feelings. He let out a groan as he climbed upstairs and went to the weapon room. He looked around the room as all his old weapons and powerful tools. The broken Demon Blood Sword was in a weapon case near the ladder that lead out of the room, Finn took a deep breath as he looked around the room, letting his eyes rest on Finn Sword who was placed over the fireplace in the room. He went over to Finn Sword, but was more focused on the wrapped package next to the fireplace as he drew near. "Hey Finn, what's up?" Finn looked up to see his other self in the cracked sphere, pale, but looking much better than he did years ago. "Well besides the issue with Betty, almost getting killed by Phoebe, and having to worry about a loaming threat… I'm going to have a jam session with Marceline, and I'm going to give her the present I have been working on. So a lot of stress." Finn chuckled as he sat down on the wooden floor picking up the wrapped box, being careful not to rip the blue and red stripped wrapping paper. As he placed the box on his lap. "Yikes, well sorry to hear that pal. If you ever need me though, I am here, willing to help you out at any time, but I can tell Soul Sword is doing a good job watching you back. Good luck with Marceline though." Finn Sword burst into laughter as Finn blushed. "Does everyone know!?" Finn screamed in misery before sighing, the red flush fading from his face. "To be honest I really want this to work out you know? We have a lot in common after all, she is a radical dame, and to her I'm probably just a joke…" Finn grew silent before chuckling, which left Finn Sword confused before Finn spoke again. "I'm dumb, Marceline would agree with that. I can't let this junk get to me, I should just enjoy Marceline's company and have fun. I will be honest and tell her my feelings." Finn then shared a cheerful smile with Finn Sword before saying goodbye and putting a notebook on the desk into his pack and carrying the gift out of the room with him as he left the tree house with a lifted spirit and smile on his face. Finn Sword was left in the weapon room, closing his eyes and sighing with a smile. "I'm ok with this, I know you won't blow it. Your Finn Mertens." Finn Sword then went back into a deep sleep, the Finn in the blue sphere fading like a ghost as the house grew silent.

Finn was passing the Candy Kingdom as the sun was setting, looking in awe at the last rays of light that pierced through the pink cotton candy trees. He looked off towards the Candy Kingdom, noticing smoke coming from Princess Bubblegum's lab. He chuckled when he thought he heard a frustrated scream from that direction. "I guess she is busy as usual, that brainiac" Finn smiled as he walked on, letting the cool breeze blast against his face as he hummed, passing the Candy Kingdom and entering a regular forest as he walked along the bank of a river. He tossed rocks and skipped them on the water as he walked, passing some of the boredom as he took in the environment of Ooo, the remnants of the Mushroom War left everywhere as if it was natural, which it was to the hero of Ooo.

Finn finally reached Marceline's cave as the sun finally faded over the horizon welcoming darkness. He let out a sigh of relief when he entered the cave, stepping over rocks that would trip him as he made his way onto Marceline's porch. He was about to knock when the door suddenly opened. Marceline was standing in the doorway wearing her grey tank top and blue sweat pants, Finn remembered that those were her pajamas, he noticed some of her hair was wet. "Hey Finn, your just in time for Jamming, I just got out of the shower." Marceline spoke with a happy tone as she floated back into the house, gesturing for Finn to step inside, which he did with a chuckle. "So what do you want to practice tonight Marcy? I got this new song I want to try, but I want to hear you sing first, your singing is so beautiful!" Finn exclaimed honestly with excitement, but he didn't notice Marceline blushing behind him. He sat on Marceline's red couch before he groaned in annoyance as he forgot how uncomfortable the couch was. "How could I forget how this horrible it is to sit there!?" Finn rolled onto the floor and groaned, leaving the present on the couch. Marceline raised an eyebrow at this and floated over silently, taking the wrapped box in her hands and floating back before Finn could protest. "Is this that gift Jake was talking about?" Marceline asked with a teasing tone as she pealed at the wrapping, before shredding it away suddenly and opening the box.

What she saw caused her to drop it in surprise, tears filling her eyes as she floated down and knelt next to the box. "Is this what I think it is?" Marceline asked, her voice shaking as she removed a red stitched doll that resembled her old doll and dear friend Hambo. "Well it's not Hambo, but I saw how upset it made you to part with it, since it was with you for the longest time and one of your best friends. So I wanted to get you a new one, I had to slay an army of plush demon's but it was slightly torn up, so I decided to patch it up. Sorry if the blue bothers you, it's all I had honestly." Finn laughed anxiously with a smile as Marceline gazed at her present. Patches on its arms and left leg being sown on with square blue patches. Marceline let the tears fall down her face before she tackled Finn into a hug, surprising him and knocking back to the floor as he felt Marceline press against him. He naturally blushed, but eased into the hug with a smile before Marceline let go and looked into his blue eyes with her own green eyes. "Thank you Finn, this means a lot. It's not Hambo, but it's something you got me, so it's special." Marceline thanked Finn with a warm expression that made Finn's heart skip a beat. "W-We should get to the Jam session soon shouldn't we?" Finn asked as he tried to avoid an awkward moment of silence. Marceline just giggle and floated upstairs for a few minutes before coming back down with her ax bass and smiling towards Finn who took out a tape recorder and microphone plugged into it.

Another hour passed as the two played music and sang together on the couch, Marceline singing several songs that Finn remembered easily, and even some he never heard of anywhere. "This has been a fun night, but I want to sing a song this time instead of making beats, would you mind supplying me a slow jam Marcy?" Marceline replied by closing her eyes and strumming the strings on her ax bass in a slow jam similar to when Finn sang his song to open the door when the Door Lord stole things from him, Bubblegum, Jake, and a little kid. Finn took out the notebook from his bag and began to read the line he wrote for his song.

* * *

 **(Criticism Time! This is a song I just made for this fanfic, so criticize me for how bad the song is. My body is ready. Hahaha!)**

* * *

Finn took a deep breath before he began to sing his song, Marceline joining in shortly after the first line.

" _I am just a joke, a knight, and a brother… But with you, I feel like so much more."_

" _I am only human, in and out, I am just a man… but with you, I feel like so much more"_

" _I want to be there, to make things right, to bring the light… But I want to be there for you the most."_

" _You make me feel more alive, with every little smile. I want to be your hero, you're the only one for me."_

" _I don't want to see anyone else… I only want to see you, I feel like so much more. Only with you."_

" _Your beautiful eyes, those pretty green jewels. Your personality, a radiant sun in my abyss of darkness."_

" _To me, you're everything. To me, you're my light. To me, you're the one that I love most. To me…"_

 _You are everything and so much more, but I want you to feel the same, because… I love you."_

Finn grew silent as he drew off from the song. He only realized a few seconds after ending that he and Marceline had been staring into each other's eyes for half of the song. He blushed when he gazed at her longer, causing her to blush in return. Finn felt as if his heart was going to explode as Marceline drew closer to him. "Finn was that song about…" Finn gulped and cut Marceline off with a shy confession. "Marceline that song I-I… I wrote it about you, I have been falling for you for a while now, and I just can't get you out of my head. I love yo-" Finn was cut off mid-sentence by Marceline pressing her soft lips against Finn's her eyes closed. Finn at first freaked out, but his body turned to jelly as a warm sensation filled his being. He returned Marceline's kiss, wrapping his arms gently around her waist. The two shared the kiss for what seemed to be eternity to them, but Marceline broke the kiss with a smile on her face as she spoke. "I love you too Finn." Marceline cuddled into Finn's chest on the uncomfortable red couch, relief filling their beings as they finally both confessed their true feelings for each other. Finn felt so happy, smiling from ear to ear as he held Marceline close to him. He had finally confessed his feelings to the woman he loved, not even the horrible couch he laid on could ruin his mood.

* * *

 **End Note: Well there is chapter 10 ladies and gents. I suck at music so sorry for disappointing you lovely musicians that read. I at least hope you enjoyed the moment a lot of you have been waiting for. You're all lovely readers!**


	11. Ch 11: Enlightenment

**Author Note: Well this took me forever for me to get off my butt and do it, I seem to have a difficult time with making a chapter that doesn't have much action. So far though I enjoyed writing this and I hope you all like it. I will warn you all in my weekly updates on my profile if I write a chapter like this one. You're all lovely readers!**

 **Warning: There isn't lemon in this chapter, but it does get a bit "heated".**

* * *

Finn was gazing down at Marceline who was nuzzling into his chest for comfort, she had passed out after a few minutes of cuddling with Finn, letting his body heat pull her slowly into slumber. Finn let out a joyful sigh as he thought about all the experiences in his life, the pain, heartbreak, love, happiness, sadness, and fear. All of that combined into a feeling Finn could not explain as he felt alright with everything. He then grew serious as a thought crossed his mind. _"I will protect her, no matter the cost."_

What Finn and Marceline did not know was that they were being watched, by a pale humanoid with a pigtail of white hair flowing down the center of his face that went up into a mohawk that spread into twin pigtails down his back. He had an enraged envious look on his face. "Damn that mere-mortal stealing my Mar-Mar!" He hissed these words before he levitated up into the air and phased through the cave ceiling. He emerged in a clearing, his expression was still filled with rage and envy as he gazed up at the moon. "I need a freaking sandwich… Oh shut up!" He screamed out at no one. He then fell to his knees cradling his head in his hands, groaning and whimpering in pain, until he suddenly stopped, and began to laugh. "I get it, I get it. You give me power, and if I kill that mortal, I get my Mar-Mar." He grinned with an evil look in his yellow eyes as the wind blew against his black full body suit and pointy ears. He looked up back up at the moon, his right eye was red and had the symbol of a red lightning bolt in his pupil. "Just a little more time to gather ingredients and get ready, and I will crush that mere mortal." He stood up as he spoke and levitated away from the cave, he was strong enough now to use his spells without incantations.

Finn looked around Marceline's living room, admiring her butterfly bass, and other ornaments until his eyes rested on an old looking picture on the wall, he hadn't seen it before in Marceline's house, but he recognized two of the three people in the picture. One person was a young version of Marceline, Finn could guess she was eight or seven at the time. She was small with short black hair and bags under her eyes, she still had pointy ears and pale skin, but she wore a red tee shirt under an overall dress. Next to her was a dark skinned woman with short bedraggled black hair, she wore a green sweater and a white shirt underneath, and she stood next to Marceline, holding her hand in a caring yet tight manner, as if Marceline would blow away from the wind if she didn't. Behind the two was Marceline's father and the ruler of the Nightosphere, he stood taller than his wife, his blue skin and red slits for eyes very familiar to Finn as he looked at the suited demon. Finn knew about Hunson and felt shivers up his spine at the thought of the unpredictable demon. He was more curious about Marceline's mother, someone he knew very little about.

"It's not my place to butt in. Its Marceline's p-bizz not mine." Finn said to himself, he then noticed Marceline groan and open her eyes. She looked into Finn's eyes and sighed softly. "I love hearing your voice Finn, but you woke me up." She then smirked seductively at Finn. "As punishment you have to carry me to bed like a princess." Finn bursted into laughter, unable to hold it back, causing Marceline's face to grow hot as she glared at her lover. "Sorry Marcy, that was way too adorable, but I won't carry you like a princess. Instead I will carry you like a bride." Finn spoke flirtatiously as he suddenly stood up off the couch, his back screaming in joy at the release from the horrible furniture. He carried Marceline bridal style, reaching the ladder and easily climbing up with one hand well the other held Marceline. She was surprised at this feat and scared that she was going to be dropped even though she could float.

Finn brought her to the bed and placed Marceline gently on it. As he began to stand up he was suddenly pulled on top of Marceline, her soft pale hands wrapping around Finn's muscular neck as she pulled him close and pressed her soft lips against his. Before Finn realized it Marceline was slithering her forked tongue into his mouth, causing Finn to try to push away from surprise, to slowly melt into the passionate kiss as he wrapped his tongue around hers, dominating her quickly as she let him. After several minutes the two broke the kiss, a small string of saliva connecting their tongues for a split second as they both panted. Finn could feel his heart thumping as he gazed at his lover. "I thought you said no tongue?" Finn asked with a twinkle in his eyes well Marceline giggled in response. "Well maybe I want more now that we are together, to mark you as mine." Marceline playfully drew her finger across Finn's chest, making an "M" shaped wrinkle in his blue V-neck. Finn laughed as the old memories of his first encounter with Marceline crossed his mind, the kiss on the cheek causing him to smile. Finn's daydream was interrupted by another kiss on Finn's lips, then Marceline flipped Finn next to her in bed with little effort. The bed was soft as Finn's head sank into the pillow, causing him to yawn, which spread to Marceline. "Let's get some rest handsome." Marceline spoke in an exhausted yet flirtatious tone of voice as she nuzzled into Finn's chest and closed her eyes, letting Finn's heartbeat lull her into a peaceful slumber, Finn listened to Marceline's breathing, causing him to smile before he passed out on the bed with his lover in his arms.

Dark storm clouds gathered overhead as Finn stood outside his home. The tree fort being lit up in the darkness by lightning flashes. Finn blinked before he looked around in confusion. _"What's going on? Is Francis trying to talk to me again? Then why is it terrifying and ominous?"_ Finn was pulled out of his thoughts by a massive red lightning bolt striking the tree house, but it grew in size, enveloping Finn's home as screams filled the air. Finn fell to his knees as he realized that this was another vision, and not one from Francis. The screams echoed on with glitching electronic sounds followed by an evil laugh. Then several objects pieced the ground around the remains of the willow tree. Finn could see that they were his most used swords that he still had at the tree house. The Demon Blood Sword was stabbed vertically into the ground near the pond next to its broken hilt, Finn sword was in a seventy degree angle in front of Finn, the blue sphere was heavily cracked, the blade was chipped, had fractures and burn marks all across the body of the weapon. Finn could feel his heart lurch as Finn Sword let out a pained gasp for help before the sphere shattered into a million pieces. Finn tried to pull himself together, trying to convince himself it was only a dream, but his hopes were shattered just like his alternate self when the voice of the Soul Sword spoke into Finn's mind, floating near the charred remains of his home.

"This is the future, brought about by envy towards you and I. Your friends, family, and loyal tools all crumble and turn to ash. This is fate." Finn clenched his teeth in anger as he stomped over to the weapon. "This is bullshit, I finally calm down and feel happy and this is what I get? More stress and crazy visions in my dream!? I would rather have a dream about getting raped by the Lich than this!" Finn was filled to the brim with rage, the sword did not care though as it continued to speak. "Human child, do not be foolish, I am showing you these visions to warn you and protect you. Without this information this would be our future, and those you loved will be put through horrors that surpass anything the Lich could ever do." Finn growled in frustration before taking a deep breath, listening in frustration to the mysterious weapon. "I will let you know this Finn, I do not have the answers, nor a plan, I am simply a tool in the end, but a tool has infinite possibilities, just like everything else. Something old can evolve and become something new, but nothing is without sacrifice." At the corner of Finn's eye he could see that the Demon Blood Sword and Finn Sword were being levitated over to float on each side of the Soul Sword.

"What are you saying? I should sacrifice my alternate self and my family heirloom? How would that even help stop something like this?" Finn questioned rapidly as his frustration was causing him to grow impatient.

"I am capable of many things human, I am a sword that bonds to the soul, but I can bond to more, I can absorb materials and tools of extreme power and sentimental value to enhance my own form. Be warned though human nothing is without a sacrifice, your tools will be devoured and become one with me, capable of becoming something new and even more powerful than they could have ever imagined."

Finn was now stunned at the thought of Finn Sword being devoured, and the fact that this was his fate. "What does it matter though? If this is our fate, then what is the point?" Finn could feel a blanket of depression shrouding his thoughts, the world filling with a hazy black fog that devoured light itself, but it was stopped before it could reach Finn, the Soul Sword was now in his hand, its chains wrapped securely and protectively around the hero's wrist as the runes glowed bright blue.

"Do not forget Finn the Human, your changed fate once before. Do not put yourself down hero, you are capable of creating any future you desire, I will be by your side to help you carve out any fate you see fit, and destroy any that would dare appose you." The sword spoke in an inspiring tone as Finn felt a weight of dread lift of his chest. "Then let us create a future for everyone, and stop those who would dare try to send it to the void" Finn said in response to the Sword's speech, causing a blinding light to exert from Finn and the sword, casting away the darkness.

Finn awoke to the light of Marceline's room shining in his eyes. He took a minute to blink allowing his vision to return to normal as he registered the environment around him, finally he noticed Marceline had woken up before him and was floating out of the bathroom, wearing a grey sleeveless dress over her blue jeans and red boots. "Morning handsome, happy to see me or is it always like that?" She asked seductively with a sly tone as she pointed out Finn's morning wood. His face turned as red as a strawberry well he tried to hide his shame. Marceline just laughed as she flew downstairs to the kitchen. "Get out of bed already and have some breakfast!" She called up in a joyful tone.

Finn stood up out of his lover's bed and strode across the room well fiddling with his shirt to cover his manhood. Finn slid down the ladder to meet Marceline in the kitchen, she was sitting at the table sucking the red from a bowl of strawberries. Finn sat down across from her and ate the grey strawberries, the sweet taste of fruit filling Finn's mouth as the two ate breakfast together.

As Finn walked outside Marceline floated behind him with a sun hat and gloves on, her ax bass strapped to her back. "Hope you don't think I'm letting you go alone. It would be boring without someone amazing by your side." Marceline spoke in a sarcastic tone, Finn only replied with a smile as Marceline followed out of the cave and towards his home. Have way through the walk Marceline grabbed Finn from under his arms, lifting into the air as they flew to his house much faster causing Finn to pout as he looked at the cotton candy forest below, as if something of value was hidden inside the covering of sweet candy.

When the two arrived at the tree house they were greeted by a familiar flaming face. Phoebe was sitting on a rock with her legs crossed as she gazed at her reflection in the pond in deep thought. "Hey candle girl, what are you doing sitting around staring as if you saw Glob?" Marceline called out sarcastically, causing to ruler to flinch in surprise, her flames glowing bright for an instant. "Jeez don't scare me like that!" She stood up glaring at Marceline until she saw Finn, giving him a friendly smile. Finn waved before he unlocked the door to the tree house. "I need to see what I have to do today so you two get alone out here alright?" Finn asked before he went into his home, leaving the Vampire Queen and ruler of the Fire Kingdom outside glaring at each other. "I have a feeling this isn't going to end well." Muttered Finn who was walking into the weapon room, grabbing a list of bounties and requests he had piled up on the desk. He then walked over to the case with the demon blood sword, unlocked it and placed the weapon into his pack. "Sorry dad… I might need our family heirloom for one last task if it comes to it." Finn said with a depressed tone as he looked at the first bounty in his hands, a sad frown crossing his face. A picture of a shadowy phantom with green eyes and a crown on its skull. Finn then read the description.

 _Culprit: Wraith like entity_

 _Crimes: Mass murder, summoning undead, attacks on weak kingdoms, destruction of any life._

 _Description: The culprit is related to or is the Lich, as evidence the previous bearer of the Lich's soul, Sweet P. Trunks now shows no signs of ever being related in any manner to the Lich. No nightmares, horns or evidence of dark magic. Recommended actions if this culprit is spotted would be to inform your kingdom guard immediately and do not approach._

Finn could feel his teeth clench as he glared at the picture one last time. "I refuse to let you live another day to harm people. You foul monster!" Finn said with anger before he left the room to go meet up with his two companions waiting outside. Not knowing that he was being watched by many enemies.


	12. Ch 12: Spera

**Author Note: Hey everyone, hope you were excited for chapter 12, I decided to name it Spera, it is Latin for Hope. I know I am cheesy. Anyway I was excited for this chapter to see what everyone thought so far of the story, we have come so far already, and the journey isn't even close to the end. I was curious though, what chapter do you lovely readers think is the best so far? Feel free to add it in your reviews or Private Message me, I love talking to you all haha. Also I will be taking a break this weekend on Nov. 11 to answer any questions or talk with any of you readers so feel free to message me. Well you came for the story not to talk with this silly author, enjoy! You're all lovely readers!**

* * *

Finn let out a sigh as he heard Phoebe and Marceline flinging rude whispers at each other as they followed behind him. Finn walked up to a dock covered in traps as old memories filled his thoughts, then it turned sour when he looked into the water, a trail of death and corruption leading from the shore near the gauntlet dock to an island covered in an ominous green haze. Finn turned around to receive nervous looks from his fiery companion. "Finn I don't like this, I will die if I land in the ocean!" Phoebe exclaimed as her body was physically shaking. Finn looked towards Marceline who just gave him a silent shake of her head. "I won't be able to get us that far with my transformation, I'm not a fan of tans after all Finny." Phoebe let out an agitated groan as she blasted a fireball at a nearby iceberg, blowing flaming socks into the air before the carpet bombed the ocean surface.

Finn at that moment felt gears click in his head as a plan formed, he took a pair of binoculars out of his pack and scooped out the iceberg covered lake until he spotted the key to his plan. "Marceline chuck me over onto that iceberg and pull me back with this rope." Finn instructed as he tied a long rope around his waist before he was picked up by Marceline in a demonic form, being hurled through the air before he knew it. He could feel the wind blow against his face before he flipped into the air, drawing Soul Sword and driving it into the iceberg as he slide down the side, the ice cracking all over the island of ice as Marceline began to pull on the rope pulling Finn and the Iceberg as Finn held tightly onto his sword, keeping himself pinned to the Ice.

"That was a ridiculously risky plan." Marceline and Finn chuckled at Phoebe's complaints as Finn went and grabbed an old flamethrower and pack from under the dock, turning on the gas stream. Finn then began to sweep a steady flame from the old weapon toward the iceberg, melting it in the water until the ice released it's time frozen prisoner, a metallic armored boat. "This should do it." Finn stated with a joyful tone as he threw the flamethrower onto the ground and jumped into the ship.

Finn went into the ships control room, his friends following behind as they heard the boat's engine start up. Finn was operating under a stressful situation. The controls were much more complex than he anticipated, but his fears were lifted when Marceline stood by his side and helped him with the controls, pointing out the throttle and clutches and how they worked before kissing Finn on the check. Finn with the new found knowledge from his lover began to steer the boat well pushing the throttle up, causing the boat's motor to roar to life with a trial of smoke. "This hunk of junk still has life in it thankfully, hold on ladies." Finn called out with a laugh as he pushed the throttle all the way, causing the boat to jerk as it speed across the water like knife through butter. Finn could see the trail the Lich left behind clearly through the stained cracked glass windshield of the boat. Meanwhile Marceline and Phoebe were sitting on metal benches close by, preparing their weapons by inspecting them for a quick minute as Finn drove the armored vessel across the water to the ruin covered wasteland that the Lich controlled. "Shit! Brace for impact!" Finn yelled out as a boulder crashed into the water in front of the boat, barely missing it as the ripple shook the boat, causing Finn to curse under his teeth as Phoebe gripped her weapon tightly in her fiery arms. "I guess we were expected. I would hold on to something, this is gonna get crazy!" Finn then saw another boulder come hurling from the wasteland, then another, and so many more. Finn's mouth hung agape at the sheer number of projectiles, but then he had an idea. "Marceline take the controls!" Finn barked out this command before his lover could reply, he was out the door and climbing to the front of the boat. Finn drew Soul Sword and took a deep breath as the first volley of boulders grew close. "Finn!" Exclaimed both Marceline and Phoebe, their voices full of concern until their eyes grew like saucers at the site before them. His blade clashed against the boulders, slicing into them with so much force that they shattered into mere pebbles in the air before Finn moved on to destroying any boulder that drew near. From Marceline's view it seemed as if he was dancing effortlessly across the boat as he destroyed each boulder, causing a hail of pebbles to fill the air around him, making him seem even more beautiful in Marceline's eyes. They grew closer to the shoreline by the second, excitement and hope filling all of the adventurers' hearts. Suddenly a rapid number of whistle sounds filled the air, Finn raised his eyebrow and looked around for the source of the noise, until his jaw hung agape from the source of the noise. A volley of over a thousand arrows was flying towards their boat.

Finn fell backwards on the boat's metallic surface, struggling to get back on his feet. _"Shit, I can't stop all of these arrows!"_ His mind was in a panic at the arrows drew closer, it felt as if Finn was watching a storm of metal fall upon them, as the arrows drew closer Finn closed his eyes, fear of what would happen next.

"This is a pathetic attack." Finn's eyes tore open as he heard Phoebe's remark, she was standing a few feet behind Finn as she took a deep breath and spread her arms apart, a large sphere of fire growing around the boat effortlessly, as if the boat was inside a miniature ball of light. Phoebe let out a smug laugh as she balled her hands into fists, causing the sphere to shockwave outward, sending arrows flying back or melting them entirely. Finn was awestruck at the sight before him. " _Thank Glob Phoebe came, I guess she has gained a lot of talent after all these years, even if she was possessed."_ Finn was pushed out of his thoughts as the boat rocked wildly as it drove through the sandy shoreline like a knife through butter.

Finn looked in front of the boat to see they were surrounded by an army of undead, but Finn's eyes were focused on the demonic ghostly figure floating in the back with glowing green eyes in pitch black sockets. "Lich!" Finn screamed as he recklessly dove off the boat, fusing his soul further with Soul Sword, the chains slithering up to his elbow as he sped through the horde, destroying groups within seconds. Sadly the more Finn slayed the more that would rise up in numbers in the back. It felt as if the island was a Dead World in its own as Finn continued to strike down his enemy's minions in a frenzy of anger. "I refuse to let you live any longer! I will not let you harm anyone else in this world!"

Finn felt the ground break under him before he was tossed into the air, an undead giant emerging from the ground, sending its allies tumbling as it roared to life, any flesh on its corpse loose and rotted. "Shit." Finn jumped off a large chunk of earth that tumbled through the air, getting distance between him and his new foe as the wraith of the Lich glided across the landscape, Finn could swear the monster was grinning smugly at Finn, which angered him further. "You… Fucking monsters! Bring it on!" Finn screamed as the chains slowly wrapped around Finn's arm further causing him to let out an inaudible scream of pain. It felt as if his soul was being devoured by a pack of wolves as the sword fused with Finn further, but Finn refused to fall to the pain, his vision blurry he stood ready to battle an army alone as his companions tried their best to fight their way to Finn, with little success before a new wall of undead stood in their way.

Finn's breathing increased as sweat went down his brow, the pain was unbearable, the only way he could describe it was that it felt like he was a doll being crushed in the hands of a merciless child. Finn fought against the pain, urging his body to continue as he burst forward, towards the giant, slashing down undead in single blows as he ran at his new obstacle. A large bony hand swung down towards Finn as he sliced through the rusty helmet of an undead soldier. Finn couldn't escape the situation fast enough, he absorbed the attack with his sword, launching him off his feet from the sheer force. Finn quickly caught his footing and swung his blade down on a rotting corpse that was reaching out to drag him to his end. " _There is no end to this horde in sight, and I'm separated from the girls to do anything. Shit, if the Lich gets to the well then it will lead to a horrifying war for all life in Ooo. I can't fuse anymore with Soul Sword or else it might cost my life… Damnit what would Jake do?"_ Finn's thoughts swarmed, his emotions bubbling like the broth of a stew as he imagined the horrible outcomes. He was completely unaware of the Soul Swords bottom most ruin turn blood red as the blade's aura fading into existence as a slight haze. Finn then shook his head and held the blade with both hands as he let out a battle cry, going from groups of undead, cutting them down in seconds again before he ran at the giant, dodging a stomp from its rotting foot and then slashing its foot clean off within seconds. " _I can't let them die, all the things we have been through everything we fought for, and the Lich just plans to destroy all of that!"_ Finn's thoughts filled with anger and rage before he jumped incredibly high into the air, slamming his swords blade down on the giant's bony neck, decapitating and sending the creature back to the Dead World it came from. Finn still remained unaware of the ruins shift in color as each one began to turn a boiling red as Finn rushed after the Lich, cutting down anything that stood in his way without mercy and little restraint. Finn easily escaped the horde and ran towards the direction of the Lich's well, stopping at the entrance to an undefended subway station. Finn heard an explosion from the direction he came from, he turned in time to see a massive ball of flames explode in the distance. "Guess they can handle themselves. Either that or they are killing each other." Finn let out a low laugh, he wasn't in the mood to laugh, but he knew that it would help him stay calm. He began to walk down into the subway the air musty and smelt of death, Finn could barely hold back vomiting as he continued down, coming up to an ash filled room. Finn stepped further into the room, ignoring the subway trains, torn clothes, and corpses that filled the room. Finn stood in front of a circler that lead to the bottom of the Lich's lair, where the Lich's well of power rested, waiting for its master's return. Finn took a deep breath and jumped down into the hole, grabbing onto hand holds as he went down landing across from the Lich who stood near an empty well of power and was now a large skeletal wraith, green demonic flames surrounding its body as it glared down at Finn with its menacing eyes. "Why hello child, it has been a long time hasn't it? How ironic we find each other in this scenario again, the hero coming to stop the villain as they face off. Sadly this will be your end child." A black miasma flowed out of the Lich's mouth as he spoke.

Finn took a deep breath as he glared back into the Lich's eyes. "Well this little scenario is going to be the last Lich, because this is where you die off, forever." Finn spoke bravely as he held Soul Sword tightly in his hands. The Lich laugh maniacally before he spoke in a crazed joy filled tone. "Sadly my boy it won't be that easy, you came to fight me alone, without a single one of your friends. Were you afraid they would die? Well no matter. It is a shame to burst your heroic bubble, but I can't die boy." The Lich grinned as its burning green eyes blazed brightly as it spoke again. "As you have noticed every universe has a Lich and it always wishes to bring death and destruction, it is how the world works. I am a means for the universe to cleanse, I am eternal boy, a cog in a great machine. Sadly this machine will be broken very soon. They are tearing through the multiverse like a starving animal in search for more power."

Finn's head was spinning as he took it what the Lich said. " _What can I do if there is no end to the Lich? Why is this sick and twisted game allowed to persist? Isn't good supposed to triumph over evil! Does it even matter? The Element Creators will just cause more death than the Lich won't they?"_ Finn then let out a chuckle, the runes on the Soul Sword now completely blood red as the weapon's magical aura brightly highlighted the blade in a white magic. Finn had heard enough, he would not stand for the Lich's existence, even if the monster was meant to exist in the world, Finn refused to let it continue. "It is destiny child." Finn laughed at what the Lich said before he retorted with a gleam of hope in his eyes. "Then I will destroy this destiny and create my own, for I refuse to let you destroy all shred of hope!" Finn then ran around the empty well toward the Lich who laughed, blasting beams of fiery green magic at Finn. The Lich was caught off guard when his attacks were destroyed without any effort by Finn merely slashing at them. The Lich quickly composed himself as he summoned a necromantic blade created from millions of beings he killed. The Lich blasted fire at Finn once more who was closing the gap easily and stopping his attacks. The Lich had enough as he grew frustrated, he took his blade and slammed it down towards the human that stood in his way, a vertical wave of green fire blasting forth from the Lich's blade, Finn quickly moved out of the way as the wave of fire slashed down the center of his path. Finn took the initiative and jumped towards the ceiling using the enhanced superhuman strength that his sword gave him. He slammed into the ceiling on his feet, standing upside down as the ceiling cracked from the sheer force, Finn then propelled himself off the ceiling, and hurtling towards the Lich who blocked Finn's sword with his weapon, yet the empowered Soul Sword pierced through the necromantic blade, shattering it in the Lich's hands before Finn jumped to safety.

The Lich was infuriated, roaring demonically in a rage as it blasted black flames towards the human, a fog of miasma flowing from the monster's mouth. "Die mere mortal! Die with your hope!" Finn ran away from the flames, recognizing them from Crystal Citadel as burning eternally. Finn's escape was cut off though by the Lich's Miasma of death, corning him between a wall of fire and a fog of death as the Lich laughed. "Say your prayers human! After you die you will be joined by the rest of your pathetic friends! I think I will start with the daughter of Hunson first!" Finn glared toward the Lich in a threating fury as the fog and flames grew closer. "I will kill you a million times for that threat." Finn spoke in an emotionless rage as he took out the remains of the demon blood sword and pressed them against the Soul Sword, a blinding flash of light filling the entire room. "What the hell is that!?" The Lich screamed as he shielded his eyes from the blinding light coming from Finn's sword.

As the light faded away Finn began to open his eyes, they soon turned to sparkle filled orbs as he stared at the enhanced form of his sword. The sword's blade now had red demon blood metal plating bolted onto it, the metal covered in the same runes that ran up the fuller of the Soul Sword, the length of the blade was extended slightly as well. When Finn looked at the diamond shaped guard he could see a red gem on the left point on the diamond, three spherical indents existed on the other points of the diamond now. "Guess that means I can have a max of four sword fusions huh?" Finn let out a chuckle as he slashed his new sword in practice, a red trial effect left behind as the sword moved at high speeds. "Well it's about time we ended this." Finn spoke with confidence as he jumped to the ceiling again, but this time stabbed his sword deep into the concrete, causing it to crack and break apart as the sword destroyed the structure as if it was paper. Finn then jumped quickly out of the way as the light from the sun above shined through, The entire structure had broken apart and collapsed inward from Finn's attack. The Fire was now covered in tons of brick and rubble well the miasma of death faded from the open air. The Lich stood baffled before it prepared another attack. He was too slow though as Finn appeared in a blur of movement cutting the Lich in half, causing the undead to scream in pain. It had never experienced this pain until it realized the horror of what happened. The entire left side of its body disintegrated from the magic infused blade. Yet the physical pain isn't what made the Lich suffer, it was the feeling of its very soul being destroyed and stabbed millions of times over. The Lich knew what was happening and its voice trembled with fear, a fear it never had known before until now. "Your blade… It… Its destroying my soul, not only that… It is also eradicating me from the universe. You're changing fate… Are you even human child!?" The Lich reached out towards Finn's face to commit one last act in its brutal mission to end all life.

Finn felt as if time slowed down as the bony hand of the Lich drew near, but then it stopped and Finn could swear he saw tears flow from the Lich's eye sockets. "It has been so long… So many deaths, screams and cries… Yet now the voices are silent. Child, Finn. There are many hardships ahead of you, but you have proven already to be the one to save this world. So many times again and again. You humans were always the most difficult to kill, even one of you could scrape together a sense of hope and become an impossible force. Yet you child are much greater than your species. Your soul is greater than any in this universe. The Forsaken One. A mortal with the power to change even destiny itself. A mortal with the power to slay a god… Beware though Finn, you face a much greater threat than just me, the Lich King… Thank you... Finn the Human." The Lich's eyes became empty as the Soul Sword completely destroyed the Lich, disintegrating his body into white light that faded away.

"Finn stood silent in the lair of his defeated archenemy, staring up at the ground with a dark look on his face, the enhanced Soul Sword in his hands well the chains slid down his arm smoothly until they were back to normal length off of his arm. Finn could hear the calls of his lover and friend after a few minutes. He guessed that all the undead under the Lich's plague died off with their master gone. Finn looked up at the blue sky above with a smile on his face. Filled with a new feeling, a rising emotion that inspired him to push on, Hope.


	13. Ch 13: Lovers Night

**Author Note: ((** **LEMON/SMUT IS IN THIS CHAPTER** **)) Sorry to those who may get offended, I did warn you. Sorry if It sucks, just in case anyone thinks that XD.**

 **I have no idea why, but I was having such a bad amount of writers block and boredom, I believe it was caused by the cold I had, but I'm not entirely sure to be honest. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter, So many things are happening, also I am gonna write the first chapter for another Adventure Time fan fic, which will release with this update, depending on you lovely reader's opinions of the new fanfic I will either keep it going or delete it. Anyway you're all not here for that *Laughs to myself* let's get down to business. You're all lovely readers!**

 **Also I saw the most recent episodes of Adventure Time, Pre Boot and Re Boot, not gonna spoil anything, but this is where "Finn's Soul" Will definitely be an AU since the events in the episodes easily destroy my plans for the fanfic.**

 **One more thing, if anyone has any fan art or anything they want to share then feel free to message me about it, I may start a forum soon as well for all you lovely readers, but I'm going to start making commissions to my good buddy on deviant that made the concept for the Soul Sword since I love the art and I suck at art myself haha. It might take a bit though since I am a poor little bastard Haha. Enjoy the story! *Waves goodbye before typing on a computer.***

* * *

Marceline was slashing undead in seconds as she pounced like a wild animal at each group with her ax base. Nearby explosions of fire were going off in the center of a massive horde of corpses as Phoebe burnt her enemies to ash, trying to break through the horde only for more corpses to rise up.

Phoebe growled in anger as her rage boiled, her physical body an uncontrollable mass of flames, mirroring her emotions. " _These fucking undead are blocking me from helping Finn, how many people did the Lich kill over its existence to have an army of this size?"_ Phoebe's thoughts flew through her head rapidly as she continued fighting.

Marceline on the other hand was easily dealing with the returning undead. She was just about to finish off a skeletal giant until every single undead halted and began to turn to ash as the magic bounding them faded out of existence. Marceline just stood there mouth agape before she began to rush towards the Lich's lair. "Flame head hurry up! Something is up, I want to make sure Finn is alright!" Marceline then began to float, moving quicker through the air as she approached the collapsed lair calling out to Finn, she reached the hole, looking down into the hole in the earth to spot Finn looking up towards her and the sky. A smile crossing his face when he saw her.

Several hours had passed since then, Finn had taken the Lich's crown to the Candy Kingdom and was praised for finally bringing the Lich's terror to an end. Finn didn't seem to make it as big of a deal as it was to others, deep down he kept hearing the Lich's words repeating in his mind. " _The Forsaken One… I've heard that tittle a lot."_ Finn thought to himself as he departed from the Candy Kingdom, his lover close behind him as Phoebe left to return to her kingdom for the day. Finn continued to walk until he felt a soft pain on his neck. "Vampire bite!" Marceline yelled as she pinched Finn's neck. "Now you must be forced to eat baby goblins forever!" Marceline spoke in a mischievous tone as she flew in front of Finn in a sitting position. "Oh really? Then I can fly and tickle you!" Finn jumped doing a flip through the air before landing flat on his stomach, causing Marceline to burst into laughter as she teased Finn. "Wow your still such a dork!" Finn only joined in with her laughing before getting up and walking again, the treehouse came into view after a few minutes, Finn was glad because storm clouds were forming overhead as thunder echoed loudly. Finn unlocked the door, letting Marceline fly inside as the door opened, he entered after she did and he closed the door behind them, taking off his pack and sword, placing near the door. Finn took a moment to look at the new form of Soul Sword, the red bolted metal plates on the blade having a shine to them as light from the room hit the metal, reminding Finn of the power of the weapon at its full potential. Finn literally disintegrated the Lich and erased him from the universe, permanently ending his life forever. He closed his eyes as lightning struck somewhere out in the grasslands, causing a loud crackling sound to explode through the air. Finn then opened his eyes as he heard the fast drops of rains. "At least it isn't a knife storm, I really am not in the mood for collecting a bunch of daggers in around the house today." Finn said in a joking manner as he followed Marceline upstairs, ignoring the pile of letters by the door, knowing very well what their contents were.

Finn was greeted by a smiling Marceline when he entered the living room. "Hey Finny." She said seductively. "Hey Marcy." Finn returned in a flirting manner as he wrapped his muscular arms around Marceline's waist and held her close to him as she wrapped her soft pale arms around the human's neck. Shortly after gazing into each other's eyes the two began to kiss, a hot passion burning as time seemed to slow around them. Before Finn knew it he was pushed onto the purple chair, Marceline mounting herself on top of Finn's lap as she pressed herself against him well giggling seductively. "M-Marcy are you teasing me again?" Finn stuttered as he frantically tried to assess the situation he was in. Sadly the only reply Finn got was Marceline's soft lips pressing against his, causing his mind to slowly go numb as he got sucked back into the passion.

Marceline placed her hands on Finn's shoulders grinding her butt against Finn's manhood as she slithered her tongue into Finn's mouth without resistance, letting her know he was fully absorbed into the passion. She could feel her body heating up. " _I can't hold back anymore, I can't let all this stress get too us, Finn I love you and only you."_ She said this in her head as she gazed down at her man and floated off of him and pulling him by his arm up to the bedroom, leaving Finn with a numb feeling of passion as he followed her, his deepest instincts rising to the surface. "Marcy are you sure about this? I mean I have never done this before and I don't want to rush you or-" Finn was cut off by Marceline kissing him passionately again, his eyes closed as he lost the last shred of will power he had left to resist. "It will be alright Finn, I noticed how stressed you have been lately and I don't want it to affect you badly. I'm doing this for more than that though. I love you Finn and I want you and only you and I don't want to lose you… So will you reassure me and be my personal hero for the night?" She said the last sentence in a seductive manner which caused Finn's entire face to go red as thoughts flew through his mind. Ultimately Finn shook his head and cleared the thoughts away as he focused only on one thing, his lover.

Finn crawled on top of Marceline as she laid down on her back on his bed. He slowly caressed her body with his hands, bringing his hands around her bust as his heart rate increased. He then took his hands away as Marceline watched him pull his shirt off over his head, exposing his muscular body. She bit her lip as she stroked her fingertips down Finn's chest and abs. "Mmm… What a strapping man." She spoke seductively as she felt excitement fill her when Finn continued by removing the rest of his clothing. His excitement was obvious when Marceline saw his hard manhood, she could only guess it was seven and a half or eight inches long as she gazed at with lust in her eyes. "Wow Finn, you really packing huh?" Finn could only reply to Marceline by helping her remove her clothes, tossing them to the side of the room and leaving Marceline on the bed in the red laced underwear she had bought at the Candy Kingdom.

Finn leaned down and licked up the side of her neck, teasing her bite marks by nibbling on them, causing Marceline to shiver in pleasure as she stroked Finn's length. Finn then slid his hands down Marceline's figure, unhooking her bra and letting it fall of the bed as he went down on her and began to suck on her right breast well kneading her left breast with his hand, letting his right hand go down and rub her slit through the lace. Marceline let out a pleasured moan as she felt herself become wet, she was surprised by how skilled Finn was even though he was a virgin. Finn didn't give Marceline a break, he began to twirl his moist tongue around her nipple well he pulled Marceline's panties down and began to run his index and middle finger up and down her wet slit before he teased her clit. This action caused Marceline to let her whole voice out in pleasure as she felt her body shiver growing sensitive as her mind grew numb for any feeling besides pleasure and lust. Finn let a smirk cross his face as he lifted his head up from his lover's breasts well sliding his fingers into her, moving his fingers back and forth as his lover wrapped her fingers around his manhood and began to run her hand up and down its length with more force, causing Finn to let out a moan of his own.

Finn could feel his mind going blank as he felt Marceline stroke his manhood, he decided to step it up a notch. He slid his fingers slowly out of his lover before he went down between her legs, at first Marceline raised an eyebrow, but soon arched her back in pleasure as Finn began to slide his tongue against her slit before he slid his tongue around her clit, causing Finn's tongue to be covered in his lover's juices as her body twitched and let her climax with a loud moan.

Finn licked his lips as he grinded his manhood against Marceline's slit, causing her to bite her lip as she panted from pleasure. "Put it inside me Finn." Marceline commanded lustfully as Finn complied. He slide his member into her wet tight walls as he let out a joyed moan of pleasure, feeling pure bliss by being connected with the woman he loves for his first time. Finn didn't wait a moment though as he slammed his member all the way inside causing her moans to fill the room, Finn gripped his lover's hips with his pale hands as he let out a moan of his own as both their faces had a dark red blush.

Marceline felt as if a shock of electricity was going into her body as Finn's manhood spread her tight walls to fit. She couldn't resist climaxing on her own after only several minutes, covering Finn's member with her juices as she crossed her legs around Finn's hips to pull him deeper and keep him inside her as he began to pant heavily. She took enjoyment at looking at his face, his expression changing as he tried his best to pleasure Marceline without giving in. " _You already made me climax plenty of times, so it's time we both have an orgasm together my hero."_ Marceline thought in pure affection and lust as she quickly caught Finn off guard and swapped positions with herself mounted on top of Finn, rocking her hips causing Finn to arch his back at the same time Marceline did causing them to both let out moans, not caring who could hear them. She began to bounce on Finn's length her legs shaking from the pleasure of climaxing over and over, their body liquids covering each other, filling the room even more with the scent of their act.

Marceline raised herself to the point the head of Finn's member was the only part inside her before she let herself go and slide down effortlessly as his length hit the deepest parts, causing her to climax hard well tightening her walls around his length. "Oh Glob! This feels too good Marcy pull out before I cum!" Finn yelled out in-between moans as his member twitched wildly against Marceline's walls. Marceline only giggled as she floated up slowly then slamming herself down causing both of them to scream in pleasure as they orgasmed at the same time, her body being filled with the heat of Finn's human seed.

Finn could only pant and stare up lovely at Marceline as his mind raced. "I-I…. just knocked you up. I couldn't resist I'm sorry Marcy." Finn stuttered as he spoke with a dejected look on his face. Marceline only giggled teasingly causing Finn to raise an eyebrow. "I'm not going to get preggers ya flipin cutie. I got a pill from Bubblegum when we went to turn in that crown to the Candy Kingdom. That brain lord sure can make some wicked creations, she said it prevented impregnation by one-hundred-percent for an entire week. She said she predicted something like this and would want us to prepare properly." Marceline blushed at the thought of raising a family with Finn. Finn then smiled and pulled Marceline into his chest, which caused them both to laugh and smile as they held each other close and slowly passed out naked on the bed of dirty furs.

A pair of red eyes was glaring at the tree fort from afar, red streams of electricity crackling in his white mohawk hair. "You fucking disgusting mortal. You will pay for defiling my Mar-Mar!" He screamed out in malice for no one to hear or even care about. He then let out a growl as he placed his head on his hands. "Yes I know I can't attack until tomorrow, I won't be able to destroy that fucking mortal and his existence without the cursed relics, my potions…. Yes, yes I was getting to that…. And your grand artifact." The pale humanoid that had stalked the couple before spoke in a crazed yet jealous tone, his appearance was different besides both his eyes being red and having the ominous lightning bolt symbol in both pupils his hair also stood up as if conductors for the electricity that spread through it. He couldn't resist laughing like a lunatic as he held up a blood red spear the weapons length being seven feet long from the bladed head to the end of the shaft. The shaft of the weapon was a rune covered spiral of a mysterious red metal. The tip of the weapon curved out two sharp horns at the base of the blade as the main point continued to twelve inches in length in the shape of a sharp spade. The middle section of the blade was the same red metal as the shaft of the spear. Yet the horns of the blade were covered in copper plating. The weapon was struck with a tremendous bolt of blinding white lightning that soon darkened into a red shade and seemed to be absorbed into the weapon, its runes glowing as the electricity coursed around the metallic spear, the humanoid appearing unharmed as a wide grin spread across his face. "Soon, you will never forget the name 'Ash' as I send you to the afterlife…Finn the Human!" Ash screamed out toward the tree fort as lightning thundered around the grasslands, muffling his voice easily with the roar of nature.

Across Ooo a tired princess was banging her head on her desk as she looked at her stack of paper work. Her bubblegum hair messy from days of lab work. "This sucks." Bubblegum stated blandly with a sigh. She spun around on the lab chair trying to collect her thoughts on recent events, as she zoned out she bumped into a large metalic object, causing her to scream out profane words in another language as it hummed to life with an energetic buzz. As she caught her breath and sighed she tore the tarp off the weapon she was creating, it was a large rifle, much too big for her to carry on her own, its framing was made of the same enhanced steel as the barrel, and it had many lights and electronics across the sides of the weapon. The weapon's was shaped like a highly advanced rifle with an oval shape and arch that served as the rail for a highly powered scope. The stock of the weapon seemed to form into a cylinder before becoming a flat oval at the end. The trigger was even larger than Bubblegum's entire hand, the Barrel of the weapon was shaped like a hexagon and had small vents across it to help cool it after firing. Yet the parts the made her impressed with herself was a glowing set of many small metallic rotors spinning rapidly around a small blue ball radiating energy. This piece was separated by glass made out of enhanced diamond that took Bubblegum an entire year to make. Yet the thing that she stared at with wonder was the blue energy. "I can't believe I actually finished the energy acceleration core. Now my rifle's energy projectiles will be beyond the power of the weaponry that my Gumball Guardians have. Human's really were a terrifying force. Sadly their scientists couldn't finish the entire blueprints since they didn't have the resources… or the time during that horrible war." Bubblegum shook her head as she let out a sigh. "Alright enough rambling, I need to get back to work before Peppermint scolds me for not doing my job as Ruler of the Candy Kingdom again." She rolled over to her desk, letting her gaze escape from her weapon of mass destruction as it powered off, growing cold and silent. "I hope Marceline actually used that pill I gave her, last thing I want is for a war to come around and have their children involved... Plus im not ready to be a godmother yet." Bubblegum stated to herself, not afraid to vocalize her thoughts in her own laboratory.

Several hours in the middle of the night Peppermint Butler came into the lab with a knock noticing the Princess passed out at her desk with all of her paperwork completed. She was clutching tightly onto a picture of her, Marceline, a younger Finn and Jake all together smiling like a family. It was what she considered the closest thing to a family besides her brother Neddy. Peppermint only smiled as he placed a blanket over his ruler and creator. "Sweet dreams Milady, I hope that we can all survive the coming storm…" He whispered plainly before he left the room.


	14. Ch 14: Grass & Lightning

**Author Note: Here it is ladies and gentlemen, we are getting into the world beyond Ooo, what will we see and find out as Finn continues on with his greatest quest? I can't wait for it myself haha. I enjoy writing for you all and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also "The Hero & The Bandit" my second Fanfic will be updated a lot more after this chapter of Finn's Souls so feel free to check it out when I release even more chapters! Anyway let's see what Finn will do in the upcoming events. Enjoy reading and I'm looking forward to all your reviews. You all fill me with inspiration and happiness when you review or even read. Well I hope to see all of you lovely readers at the end of this epic journey and inspire some of you as well. You're all lovely readers!**

 **P.S: I wrote a lot of this late at night so sorry for them errors. XD**

* * *

Finn was surprised when his eyes opened in an wide empty meadow of grass, the sky was pitch black, but there still seemed to be the light of day hitting his face and his surroundings, he let out a sigh as he realized within seconds he was back in a dream realm. "Who is it this time? Francis, Soul Sword, some other cosmic being?" Finn only got a soft chuckle as a reply as a shadowy humanoid silhouette floated in Finn's view with its arms behind its head as if it was relaxing, violet eyes glowing grandly among the shadows. Finn let a small smile cross his face. "Well if it isn't my cryptic ally Francis, what news do you bring this time oh great one?" Finn spoke with a sarcastic attitude that only caused the Element Creator's eyes to scrunch up in annoyance. "Funny Finn, really, classic." Francis began to clap which caused Finn to laugh in surprise at the beings returned sarcasm. "Sorry, I just woke up… kind of. So what's going on? You usually don't visit me unless it's important." Finn got straight to business with a stern expression, he could feel his body tingle in anticipation as Francis spoke.

"You catch on easily, well if you must know in about ten minutes your house and everything inside will be blown to smithereens. I have no idea what you two did last night to sleep through until afternoon in your world, but you won't survive, even with the Soul Sword. You will have to use everything you know and what I taught you." His face turned red at the mention of the heated night before, but Finn's eyes then widened at the mention of what happened in his dream with Soul Sword, his home being destroyed by red lightning, enveloping and killing anyone inside. "Who… Who would do such a thing?" Francis's eyes were emotionless as he replied with little remorse. "You know him as Ash, he has become fully corrupted by an Element Creator, one of the worst one's at that. You see Finn each Element Creator can attune to the aspect of certain individuals, if they do not resist they will be consumed fully by their own malice and be a puppet to the Element Creator. Ash is completely corrupted and wields an Element Creator's weapon…" At the mention of a weapon Francis let out a worried tone as thunder crackled in the distance. "We are running out of time… Fuck." This is the first time Finn had heard the being be in a panic, even if it was slight at best. "Finn listen to me very carefully. You need to use everything in your arsenal to kill this man, he is after you. Use the full extent of you power to prevent a rip in spac-" Francis was cut off as the world flashed white and Finn's eyes popped open in his room Marceline asleep nearby. Finn quickly, yet silently got out of bed causing Marceline to grumble in resistance, but soon faded back into a deep slumber.

Finn climbed quickly down the ladder and ran into the weapon room waking up Finn Sword easily with all the racket he was making. "What's up Finn?" The alternate version of himself said with a worried look. Finn quickly walked over and grabbed him off the weapon rack above the fireplace and let out a soft sigh before gathering his pack and the Soul Sword by the front door when he reached it. He quickly ran outside counting down the time in his head. " _Only have five minutes left… I need to hurry!"_ Finn took a deep breath as this thought crossed his mind, his heart rate increased as he became more anxious. "Ash is about to attack the tree fort to kill me in five minutes, he is a lot stronger now since he has the powers of an Element Creator." Finn Sword was confused by all of this new information, but his expression became serious at the same time, knowing very well that the threat was no joke. Finn held out his right palm towards his home as he held Finn Sword in his left hand. As Finn let out a stressed groan his right arm's skin faded revealing a grassy arm with large thorny spikes across its surface, the arms fingers claw like and incredibly sharp as the grass and earth shifted around Finn's home. After another important minute passed the entire tree fort was incased in a giant cocoon of grassy tendrils. Finn began to pant as he looked at his arm and let out a sigh, clenching his grassy fist tightly to test if the arm was really still his own. Finn still could feel with the arm so he knew he didn't lose control of it thankfully. He shook his head rapidly as he sprinted with incredible endurance far from the protected tree fort. " _I am afraid, but I refuse to let that bastard lay even a finger on Marceline or anyone else. I need to protect them, even if it costs my whole body and soul."_ Finn thought as a cold expression crossed his face, Finn Sword gave Finn a worried look, but he was reassured without any words as a grin crossed Finn's face. The alternate Finn then gave a smile of his own and gave Finn a much needed moral boost. "Let's go get this trash-bag Finn Mertens."

Finn stood in an empty field of grass and rocks, a mile away Finn could see the cocoon around his home, he looked up into the sky, dark ominous storm clouds overhead with constant thunder and lightning crackling and roaring with an undying rage. Finn counted down the time in his head as he duel wielded Finn Sword and the Soul Sword, the chains of the Soul Sword wrapping tightly around his left arm, all the way to his elbow. " _five, four, three, two, one… zero."_ As Finn reached zero on the countdown a bolt of scarlet lightning struck in front of Finn a haunting grin a scarlet red eyes being the first things to appear in Finn's vision as the lightning faded to reveal Ash. "Well, well if it isn't the scumbag that defiled my Mar-Mar." Ash's grin faded to a scowl of jealousy and animalist rage. "He has told me so much, given me so much, and all he asks for this kind of power is for me to kill you! You, the little hero, the pathetic fucking mortal! You have no idea how screwed you all are!" Ash raised the Element Creator's spear a stream of red electricity flowing to the spearhead from the copper covered blades, crackling filling the air with intensity. "Finn we should move." Finn Sword said in a stern manner. Finn nodded before making one last snide remark to start the fight. "We all know Ash that I'm a better man than you, and Marceline would rather die than be with you, so get over yourself you ass!" Ash's face looked hurt for only a second before he let out an animalistic battle cry and pointed the spear towards Finn as a blast of lightning shot out of it, thankfully Finn was prepared and dove out of the way fast enough to see a boulder that was behind him explode into literally hundreds of tiny pebbles. Finn quickly got to his feet and ran at Ash with a glare, slashing horizontally with Finn Sword then leading up with a diagonal slash from the Soul Sword. Ash only smirked as he jumped back a few feet to avoid the first attack and blocking the second with the spear, causing a thunderous clang to fill the air before the wizard slammed his fist into Finn's face, a blast of pressure launching Finn back. Finn's feet dug into the grass as he tried to stay on his feet after he was knocked away a few meters. "Do you like my magic? I'm not the weak wizard from years ago. I am above all of those fools in Wizard City now!" Ash spoke with the look of a mad man as he twirled the spear swiftly causing after images to appear before he pointed the tip at Finn sending a continuous ark of red lightning at the human, Finn hesitated in surprise before he began to ran, barely avoiding the arcs as he dashed in an arch around the crazed wizard before biting his lip as time slowed for his thoughts. " _I need to make a move or else I will die here at this very moment! That weapon alone is putting me in a tough spot."_ Time speed up to reality as Finn passed a boulder, rolling quickly under the lightning as he ran out from the other side of the boulder. Finn dragged the Soul Sword into the ground behind him tearing into earth and creating a fissure of cracked rock and grass covered dirt as he made a B-line towards Ash.

Ash smirked and stood in a guarding position as he prepared to block Finn's obvious attack. Finn knew he had a chance at this point. " _He may be stronger and crazier than before, but he is still a dingus!"_ Finn slashed the Soul Sword upward out of the ground the runes glowing brightly blue as a sharp blade of cracked earth shot out towards the wizard with several other sharp rock shrapnel. Ash's eyes shot open with surprise as his mouth hung agape, time slowing between the two as the blade grew inches from Ash's face. Suddenly time stopped with Finn's heart as he saw a smirk cross the wizards face. "That's close enough." The wizard stated in an amused tone before his entire form zapped out of existence turning into a stream of lightning streaming down the rock towards Finn like a snake ready to strike. Finn couldn't believe his eyes as Ash's body reformed from the lightning, preparing to stab Finn in the gut with the Element creators spear Suddenly the Finn Sword came up Finn's vision parrying the spear before Finn reacted to the moment by smashing the Soul Sword into the ground below forcing Ash to jump away as the earth cracked and lifted below him. Finn looked at the Finn Sword in his grass arm seeing his alternate self in the sword with a barbaric scowl and luminescent grass green eyes, as grass tendrils surrounded him, the blue orb starting to radiate a green hue. "Finn Sword, don't let it control you!" Finn exclaimed in fear of his other self being consumed by the Grass Sword's curse. Ash looked on before laughing out in ecstasy. "Looks like your sword is breaking both physically and mentally! How pitiful!" Ash laughed until suddenly Finn ran forward with a battle cry of his own slashing with both Finn Sword and Soul Sword, the force of his attacks causing the earth below them to crack and crater inward well particles and small rocks where blown away. " _This must be because of Finn Sword and Soul Sword both increasing my physical strength."_ Finn thought as he continued his attack, noticing the destruction he caused. Ash blocked all the attacks with a strained expression on his face his death gritted before he parried a vertical slam from both swords and slamming a kick into the side of Finn's stomach and sending him flying causing his body to bash against a large boulder with a blood curdling crack filling the air. Finn fell off the rock his eyes beginning to glaze over as he coughed up blood, his vision blurry as blood dripped from his side, a wound formed from the blunt trauma of the kick.

He let out a chilling cry of pain when the feeling of broken bones and normally fatal injuries coursed into his system. "Fuck! It hurts so much!" Finn screamed as he slid his pack off, his hands quivering as he noticed Ash approach him. "Good, because I'm going to make you suffer for a little longer." Ash smirked as he drove his spear into Finn's left hand, splitting it open and disintegrating bone easily. Causing Finn to cry out in agony until his voice was hoarse. Ash laughed like in enjoyment like a sadist as he twisted the spear in Finn's arm, completely unsuspecting of the sharp thorny grass tendrils behind him. The tendrils flew in for the kill with a hiss of movement. Ash twisted around too late, getting stabbed in the chest before his form changed again and he zapped to normal on top of a dumb looking rock. "What the fuck!" Ash stated as he held his wound, that was serious, but not fatal. Finn's eyes were glazed over, dried blood all over his clothes and mouth as he sat on his knees his grass arm pointing the Finn Sword at Ash, the spherical orb now had a yellow eye with a black slit for a pupil inside it as the edges still radiated a green glow. The Soul Sword in Finn's other hand was wrapping completely around Finn's arm, going past his elbow and up to his shoulder, the atmosphere seeming to change and fill with pressure as Ash stared in disbelief as the grass around Finn bounded his wounds and stopped bleeding well a grassy tendril slithered into the hero's bag. It removed a red vial and managed remove the cork as it began to pour the vial's contents into the obviously unconscious hero's mouth. "I won't let you heal him you fucking freak show of a plant!" Ash screamed in distaste as he recognized Ron's creation. Ash charged his spear as an obsidian necklace of a runic symbol fell out of his black full body suit. Ash shot a blast of titanic blast of lightning at the healing hero grinning as he anticipated to see only a pile of ash in his wake. His hopes were crushed when a wall of thorny tendrils absorbed the blast, a flower bud spun out of the center tendril and opened, revealing a beautiful flower with four blue buds and a green center. Ash was confused until he saw a blast of light shoot out at him, which he managed to barely avoid as the beam melted through all it touched before the flower wilted. "So you can absorb my attacks and use the energy against me huh you fucking plant?" Ash's expression grew with even more rage as he unleashed a barrage of lightning as the Grass Sword was the new opponent of the wizard as Finn's wounds and bones healed spontaneously.

Finn was lying in a field of grass again, but this grass was overgrown around him, and flowed in the wind. "Am I dead?" Finn asked with a trace of fear and dejection in his voice. Finn received an answer from an ominous deep toned voiced. "No child, you're just in my mind scape well we heal you and protect you from the foolish parasite." Finn sat up and turned his head to see a grass and moss covered giant being with an octopus like head and two yellow eyes with black slits encased in a mountain covered with grass and other kinds of foliage. Finn felt even more fear and even caution fill his being as he gazed at the giant. "I am the embodiment of the Grass Curse. You have gained much loyalty from my spawn…" The being stated telepathically in its deep tone as Grass Sword shot out of the grass and floated next to Finn, whistling sharply. Finn gazed at the weapon in disbelief, he had gained the most unpredictable weapon's loyalty? "I see… So why even bother to protect me, why not fully consume Finn Sword and me when we both know you could?" The being let out an amused laugh, which sent shivers down Finn's back as he locked eyes with the being initiating it to speak again. "Your soul has already melded with my spawn and defy fate itself with that…thing?" The being asked questioningly as Finn noticed Soul Sword in his left hand. He was unsure how he didn't see or feel it until now, but he could feel the power flowing from it. "I stops us from corrupting you, which has caused my spawn to grown akin to you and your cause. I wish to help my child with this one gift, the power of grass itself. When you awaken, wield my spawn and fight as one with that sinful weapon of yours and break the other sinful weapon that the parasite wields. I will enjoy the look of terror that crosses his face." The being let out a choirs of laughter and whistles before Finn looked at both the Grass Sword and Soul Sword. Finn reached for the Grass Sword, hesitating before gripping it tightly, the world blindly turning white.

Finn opened his eyes as rain bombarded the real world around him, he could see craters and destroyed terrain, making it look like a war had occurred at his feet. He stood up, his body still aching with pain as blades of grass fell off his body. His wounds were completely healed, leaving only a temporary scar on his hand and side of his stomach. Ash was panting a few meters away, his necklace crumbling as he returned to normal from changing into electricity for the fiftieth time to avoid death. "You really are a fucking freak." He said as his eyes began to glow slightly, he held the spear as if preparing to throw it, thunder and lightning blasting in the clouds above in a beautiful display of colors as they formed in the center above Ash to blast a large amount of lightning into him and the spear, causing the entire spear to turn into scarlet red energy. "With my ace attack I will destroy you and blow that whore to smithereens as well! I won't die thanks to my magic and potions, enjoy the afterlife Finn!" He laughed as he threw the spear, a blast of sound of a thousand lightning cracks filled the air as the spear glided at Finn, time seeming to slow as he threw the Finn Sword high into the air, forming the Grass Sword in his grass arm before he slammed the cursed blade against the spear head, catching it and managing to stop it even though the blade of grass seemed fragile. The force of the impact caused Finn to convulse for a few seconds and be pushed back as he was electrocuted. " _Definitely a lot more electricity than I'm immune too, but this is my chance!"_ Finn thought as he slammed the red metal plated blade of the Soul Sword down on the energized shaft of the spear. Causing it to crack as the runes on the Soul Sword turned red again. The energy dissipated from the spear as Finn was able to resist the force pushing against him and hold his footing and stance. Finn began to pan as he repeatedly struck the weapon, cracking the spear further causing Ash to scream out in anger and horror at Finn, but Finn didn't care, it was already done. The Spear broke in half with one final stroke of the Soul Sword as it erased the energy the spear gathered from existence. The spear fell to the ground with a thud. Finn stared down at it in exhaustion feeling victory in his hand.

This feeling was taken away when Finn felt a sharp pain as he was hit by blasts of magic from an enraged and panicking Ash. "You fucking mortal, I will kill you for damaging the Fulgur Spear!" Ash laughed as the last string of sanity he had snapped as he blasted Finn with his strongest spell, a bomb of flesh eating magic that created a cloud of blinding magic light. "You like being dead you piece of shit! You mortals are all the same you all deserve to be consumed by the Element Creators! You and that whor-ackk!" Ash's voice turned into a gurgle as his body lurched. The magic faded away to reveal the Finn Sword stabbed through Ash's abdomen, a phantom white aura sizzling around the Finn Sword as Finn's alternate self smirked at the insane wizard. Finn's left arm was surrounded by the phantom psychic arm as the dust cleared, an icy expression and pitying stare meeting Ash's expression of horror and agony. The Grass Sword shot out of Finn's Arm, surrounded by the white aura now as Finn guided the blade of grass into the Wizard's heart, causing it to explode in his chest cavity from the force of the impact. Ash bled from every hole in his head, falling to his knees as he looked up in complete shock at Finn. "Enjoy rotting in hell. This is what you get for threating my woman, hurting her and abusing her, and calling her a whore. You piece of fucking trash!" Finn with all the rage he could muster decapitated the wizard with the Soul Sword, his head disintegrating ironically into ash as his corpse was devoured by a pair of knife like grass jaws after he removed the Finn Sword. What was left was the Grass Sword, extended into a curved sword with a serrated edge of sharp thorns. The new form of Grass Sword slithered into Finn's arm before the skin re-appeared on his grass arm. He shivered in discomfort as he gathered his things and began to repair the land absorbed by the battle. He felt satisfaction, yet pity towards Ash. Finn honestly hated taking lives, but he was not afraid to do it if the safety of Ooo was at risk. He was also confused at the entry of a new being into the fold. Finn honestly could not tell what was going on anymore, but he shook his head and put it behind him. "I need to remain strong and stable for everyone, I need to stop these fucking monsters from destroying us all." Finn said as he picked up the remains of the Fulgur Spear. The weapon of an Element Creator. He then looked up to see the cocoon fade from his home as the clouds parted for rays of sunlight to shine down on Finn. This lifted Finn's spirits as he looked on to the future, knowing he could do something to prevent the worst outcome and the pain of fate.

* * *

 **End Note: Well there we go, that took me awhile, but I enjoyed writing that action filled chapter. So much stuff and I probably made my usual errors hahaha. Its late though. Anyway I have something important to say. I will be using the rest of my free time to write chapters for my other fanfic "The Hero & The Bandit" since it only has one chapter. I can't wait to see all your reviews and reactions. *Smiles in joy.* Well I hope everyone has happy holidays and a wonderful day. Your all lovely readers!**


	15. Ch 15: Preparation

**Author Note: It is chapter 15! Yes I have been looking forward to writing this. I have been busy lately with real life and blowing off steam with video games, so sorry for being a bit of a lazy potato hahaha. Hope you all enjoy and are looking forward to the events in this chapter of "Finn's Soul." Everything is coming together, all that is left is to sort out the pieces. Haha I'm silly. Anyway enjoy reading and as always. Your all lovely readers!**

 **Also I have seen the Island episodes of Adventure Time and I feel I wanted to make the entire thing cannon in my fanfic besides Fern, since you know Finn in this fanfic still has his grass arm. Haha tell me what you readers think of this idea.**

 **I see why some author's feel that some of their stories turn into a mess and end up disliking it over another project they have now. Since you learn a lot and you end up regretting certain things you can't take back in the story or you flow out of a certain style for a bit. Honestly I feel that way for this chapter and probably a few other ones. I thankfully have you wonderful readers to tell me what errors I made, or what I should avoid if it becomes too messy, I do enjoy having you all there, it reassures me each chapter release. I'm also lucky I planned out all the chapters after this one, so they shouldn't be hard. Though chapters will probably take longer to release, mainly because this story is getting through the bumpy parts of writing, where I have a lot of info that needs to be consistent. If it comes to it I will just say fudge it to "Finn's Soul" for a bit and work on "The Hero & The Bandit" Since I want to get some attention to it as well for the unique ship I set sail. Maybe my cannons will work? XD I will shut up now. Your all lovely readers!**

* * *

Finn collapsed on his knees after a few minutes, the potion and adrenaline dissipating as Finn's body throbbed from the suffering he endured… Not only from Ash. His body was reacting badly from the amount of sheer force he exerted. His face was pale as he began to feel sick, if he thought getting punched in the stomach by Phoebe was bad enough, this was ten times as bad. Finn collapsed completely in the grass the broken Fulgur Spear laying at his side. "Oh for the love of Glob…" Finn curled up into the fetal position, waiting for a whole hour, the sun rising higher into the sky. Finn was finally able to gather the strength to pick himself up, he looked at the spear's remains and sighed. " _I should bring this to Bubblegum, if there are any more of these… Weapons, then we need to track them down before the enemy can."_ Finn thought to himself silently as he stored the broken spear into his pack and he wobbled home using the Soul Sword as a support, holding Finn Sword in his right hand with a tight fist, the face of his alternate self forming in the blue sphere. "Hey maybe we should get more help."

Finn stopped halfway from his home as he lifted up Finn Sword and looked into his own eyes. "What do you mean by that? We have to be the hero, we need to protect everyone and prevent any harm from coming to them, and you should know that better than anyone, you are me after all!" Finn exclaimed, a stressed look replacing his pained expression. Finn Sword spoke back calmly with furrowed brows. "I know, I know. The fact is though that you keep risking your life, if it wasn't for the Grass Sword you and everyone in Ooo could be inhabiting the dead worlds right now! We can't keep treating ourselves as mere objects meant only to serve. We are alive. We are only so powerful alone, we can't carry all of the weight on our own shoulders, don't be afraid to ask for help you have so many friends and family that would be there to help you in your time of need." Finn Sword gave Finn a smile before fading away, causing Finn to crack easy and give off his own radiant smile as he wobbled home. He wasn't going to enjoy the similar lecture he was going to get from Marceline.

Finn sat with his head hanging low on the purple chair as Marceline gave him an upset glare, her arms crossed and her hip pivoted to the side slightly. "Do you understand how stupid you were this morning?!" She exclaimed with a mix of anger and worry. Finn only nodded before he looked up and replied to the angry vampire. "I know, it was foolish of me to fight him alone, I almost died after all, but I had to do it, if I waited any longer he could have killed all of us, and I didn't want any harm to come to you. I wouldn't be able to face myself if something went wrong." In a blur of motion Marceline's right hand came into Finn's view, a loud echo filling the room as Marceline left a bright red hand print on Finn's cheek. "That's for being selfish. This is for being caring." She then grabbed Finn by the collar and pressed her lips passionately against his, causing confusion to course through Finn's mind. He felt a sharp pain in both his face and chest, but it melted away like ice into a flutter of affection. Marceline broke the kiss and gave Finn a playful smirk. "You Mr. Hero need to get into bed. We have a busy week ahead of us after all." Finn caught the teasing tone easily and gave her a soft smirk of his own before he stood up and spoke as he went to climb up to the bedroom. "Well do you want to join me in bed my Queen? You seem to be in the rough mood today." Finn laughed as he saw Marceline bite her lip and blush. He began to feel bashful once he was in bed. " _What if she thinks I'm a weirdo now for saying that, but then again the way she reacted seemed to tell an entirely different story."_ Finn was left alone with his thoughts for only a moment before Marceline entered the room in only her bra and panties, floating towards Finn before she mounted herself on top of Finn who ran his hands across her soft pale skin. The two began to kiss and embrace each other, stripping each other and making love to each other until noon.

Once the two woke up in bed together from their wild morning they quickly got dressed and went down into the kitchen. "I already have all the support we can get for the attack on Betty's hideout, the Kingdoms of Ooo also have been filled in on the situation and plan to mobilize their forces. We need to thank Bubblegum for arranging that for us. Then finally the Lich and several threats have been dealt with. All we have to do now is track down these Element Creator's weapons before they can obtain them. So far we have two out of six." Finn listed off their objectives and plan for the upcoming war, it all perplexed him though. The fact that the Element Creators are capable of such power, he was skeptical at first, but after his fight with Ash he felt horror when he thought about how much destruction these god like beings could bring to Ooo. Finn shook his head, getting a raised eyebrow from Marceline as she began to adjust the strings on her ax bass and strum a simple tune until she found the right adjustment. Finn could only smile at the nostalgia he felt. "We should head out and see if PB has any way of helping us find the rest of the weapons, she will probably want to take a look at the Fulgur Spear. Hopefully she doesn't electrocute herself." Finn stated with a halfhearted sigh. Even after Ash's death and the destruction of the Fulgur Spear Finn could still feel electricity coursing through the scarlet weapon. Even with how resistant he was to electricity it still sent jolts across his body when he held it. Marceline floated past Finn and went down to the entrance of the tree fort. Finn was close behind her, but stopped when he felt a chill down his spine, he could feel a presence in the room. He looked around hoping it would only be a worm, but as he scanned the room his eyes came to a stained window, his eyes meeting a fading pair of violet eyes with a violet spiral vortex symbol in their pupils. The feeling of being watched disappeared as they eyes faded away, Finn recognized the eyes, the exhausted yet full of life filled eyes of Finn's mysterious ally Francis. _"I didn't know he cared."_ Finn thought to himself sarcastically as he continued on his previous path downstairs.

He crossed the wooden floor gazing towards the pile of treasure by the doorway then towards Marceline waiting by the door with a smile. Finn returned her a joyful smile as he put his pack on his back and strapped the Soul Sword and Finn Sword to his back. He still felt like he was slammed into the ground from orbit, but he knew that moving around would help him more than loathing at home. "Ready to head out handsome? If we have time then let's do some shopping, I need to pick up some things for you, and I know you definitely have things you need to pick up. I have seen that 'little' list of yours." When she finished speaking Marceline had a satisfied look on her face when Finn rubbed the back of his neck with a laugh and agreed to the idea of shopping.

Meanwhile at the Candy Kingdom Princess Bubblegum was stripping off her clothes in her laboratory until she was down to her underwear. She then opened a locked cabinet with one of thousands of passcodes she memorized, a mechanical hiss filling the room before the cabinet slid open to reveal a pink form fitting full body suit covered with green technological highlights and circular shapes symmetrically across the suit. As she looked at the suit it reminded her of the time she went to Wizard City with Finn and Jake to find a cold spell for Starchy. The suit was similar to the one she wore that day, except her entire body beside her neck and head would be covered, and the color was different. She took a deep breath as she took the full body suit off of the rack and put it on feet first, the suit was much larger than her actual body shape. The candy ruler pressed a button on the electronic collar a small hiss coming from the suit as it shrunk until it was skin tight to the ruler's feminine physique. " _Funny to think that Finn thought I was naked in the disguise when we went to Wizard City. What a silly boy he was."_ She let out a giggle before she took a baseball sized silver metallic cube with microscopic circuitry and data flowing through it off one of her lab tables nearby. She applied pressure to the cube as she spoke with an intense expression across her face. "Activate Proto form G." The cube destabilized into thousands of small metallic shards, exposing a small green spherical version of the energy acceleration core from the center of the cube. The shards spiraling around Bubblegum's hand and fingers as they slowly formed shard by shard into a silver futuristic looking revolver. The weapon had a bull barrel with technological circuitry coursing across the weapon's frame like a root system from the weapon's green core located where the revolver's cylinder would be. The weapon created a low hum as it stabilized in this form, the grip of the gun made of a carbon fiber like material. Bubblegum felt a pride filled smirk cross her face until she looked at a small screen on the left side of the frame near the hammer. It caused her to let out a sigh as she read the digital letters and numbers on the screen.

 _Current Charge: 25%_

"At least it didn't blow up in my hands this time." Bubblegum spoke with an exhausted sigh following as she got a feel for the weapon in her hand and let her eyes scan up and down its surface in a trance like state before she finally broke her gaze from it and placed it on the lab table. She felt as if she would lose everything dear to her if she did not prepare. She felt afraid deep inside, but her long life had taught her how to deal with such an emotion, she believed in hope. She believed in her friends, kingdom, and world. She believed in herself, and that's all Bubblegum needed to cast away her fears. Finally after she settled her emotions completely she put her royal gown over her skin tight suit and finally resting her iconic crown upon her head and strode out of the laboratory to precede with her daily royal tasks unaware of her friends entering her kingdom gates at the very moment.

"So Finn I was thinking that we should get you more protection." Marceline said in a patient yet cool tone. Finn gave her a look of curiousity, his eyebrows shifting as the sun made his blue eyes seem like exotic gems to the vampire. Yet the first thought that came to Finn's mind at the thought of protection was the time he and Jack set out to get armor, going on an embarrassing quest to only retrieve a woman' set of armor that didn't even fit him. "I'm not the suit of armor kind of guy, to cliché, and silly for me." Finn said with distaste as he tried to avoid bringing up the Armor of Zeldron. "Obviously doofus. Jake told me about how some wimp riding a pink horse kept embarrassing you, and how you wore a giant woman's armor. Besides even with your strength full armor would slow you down and get you killed. So I was thinking of getting you some plate armor, that way you have more protection and you won't be hindered by it in combat." As Marceline reminded Finn about Sir Slicer and the days' worth of embarrassment he just sighed and mumbled out in frustration a question he already knew the answer to. "Jake told you didn't he?" Finn got his answer as Marceline bellowed in laughter as Finn growled through his teeth in frustration at his brother's gossiping nature. "Besides the point, thank you for being considerate to my fighting style Marcy, but you don't have to be worried I will be Fine, I heal fast and I can even take burning in lava for almost a whole minute." Finn boasted with pride as Marceline gave Finn a stern look that easily read _"Are you stupid?"_ Finn sighed under the gaze, feeling sweat go down his brow, _"No matter what I face, it defiantly can't top the fear of making the person you love upset."_ Finn thought to himself. As they went through the market of the Candy Kingdom Finn realized that they were now on a head on course towards a stand made completely of iron, the sign having rusted bolted letters reading: _Adamantine Blood_.

Finn was taken aback when he saw a blood demon behind the stand almost causing Finn to confuse it for Kee-Oth, the demon that's blood was used to make the Demon Blood Sword. Which was later broken after was Kee-Oth released by Ice King and used Jake as a hostage to get his blood back. Yet this blood demon had yellow eyes and was much more muscular than Kee-Oth. The demon's horns were also facing the back of the demon's head from its temples, completely straight with a spiral like design across the horns. It spoke in a deep and surprisingly clear tone as they approached the stand. "Well, well, costumers that don't throw holy water at me the second they see me. What can I do for you today? If I may also say it is quite an honor to have the daughter of Hunson Abadeer visit my humble little stand." Finn was surprised Marceline ignored the comment regarding her demon lineage. Instead she moved a few locks of hair out of her face and began to speak, what seemed to Finn like an incredibly serious speech for the Vampire Queen who preferred to just jam out on her guitar and play games rather than take anything besides loved ones seriously. "What I require is not flattery Va-Mok. I want you to make armor plating for the Hero here." She points her thumb back towards Finn who smiled and waved in greeting towards the demon Va-Mok who in turn scowled at the human. "I see, well you do realize that my best armor would be made out of Citadel Guardian blood, and multiverse cosmic beings are difficult to absorb blood from, especially when they are almost extinct. So that mea-" The demon was exposing its unaligned needle like teeth before Marceline interrupted it by placing a purple crystal ball on the stand, soul like wisps spinning around inside of the orb like a miniature underworld. "T-This is a-" Marceline interrupted the demon again with a cocky tone of voice. "It is a Demon Netherworld orb indeed." Finn raised an eyebrow, looking between the determined vampire and the speechless demon. "Soooo should I be the one to ask?" Finn asked with a confused look on his face. "You remember how you told me that demon that kidnapped Jake lived in a strange dimension? Well a Demon Netherworld orb extends that pocket dimension into something much larger. Lumpy Space was actually made with one if I remember my three hundredth birthday correctly." Finn was intrigued, yet disturbed that such a small item could be so useful for those with access to said pocket dimensions. The demon cackled before exploding into a cloud of red smoke. " _Guess that means yes. What a weirdo."_ Finn thought to himself

It felt like an hour after accepting the offer when the demon Va-Mok vanished with the zeal of a madman to what Finn could assume was its own pocket dimension to create the armor requested for him. He felt disturbed by the thought of wearing the blood of a cosmic being, especially one he had a hand in destroying over idiotic daddy issues. " _Add that to the list of things me and Marcy have in common."_ Finn thought to himself as he rolled his eyes at the thought of Martin. Finn sat against the metal stand for several minutes, suddenly the demon reappeared out of thin air in his original position. It startled the human for a few seconds before the Demon handed him a set of pure white armor plating, with straps of what Finn could only guess was carbon fiber to hold the armor in place over his clothes. The armor consisted of shoulder plates, arm protectors, greaves. A smiled crossed the human as he held the armor, it felt almost weightless, yet also unbreakable. Finn decided to put on the armor, strapping the shoulder pads on first and securing them before strapping the arm protectors and greaves in place afterwards. Every piece of armor had engravings across its surface, reminding Finn of the Citadel Guardian's nervous system inside of its crystalline body. There was a clear sphere on the wrist of his left arm protector, and he could feel a notch against his skin that was below the clear sphere. The arm protector's had an round hourglass shape and looked like a mixture of cut marble and metal, but had a very clear texture against Finn's Fingers, solid and rough like metal. The Shoulder plates were pyramid shaped with a flat top with cut aquamarine embedded in the center of the flat top and the longest angle of the pyramids facing out away from his body. The greaves were layered armor, resembling metal scales, and had bladed shins that were surrounded by a magic barrier to act as a sheath when Finn was not in combat. The knee-pads were a basic circular shape with the same nervous system like engravings across them like the rest of the armor. Finn felt giddy child as he moved his arms and legs to feel how the armor fit to his body, and it was very well. "Looking good handsome." Marceline cooed into Finn's ear playfully as she floated over his shoulder. The clear sphere on the wrist of the left arm protector caught Marceline's attention. "Hey Va-Mok, whats with the sphere like chamber in the armor?" Marceline asked in a curious manner. The demon let out an exhausted sigh, which perplexed Finn given the fact demons were immortal. The demon then answered the question with a business like tone. "This little sphere will contain the absorbed blood of the wearer and send it through the armor itself, coloring the engravings with the blood and activating the armors true effect of the citadel guardian's regeneration, be warned though mortal. It only works once a day and it won't bring you back to life. To fill it, twist it to the left and press it down." Finn did as Va-Mok instructed. He yelped and flinched as he felt a sharp pinch in his arm below the notch in the arm guard. All throughout this pain the clear sphere was slowly filling with a thick dark red liquid until the sphere seemed like a gem of blood. "Oh my Glob that's so cool; painful; but cool! Marcy what do you think?" When Finn asked this question he didn't get a response, so he looked over at Marceline to see her hypnotized by his blood, a line of drool at the corner of her mouth. He was confused, he was sure Marceline wasn't going feral, and she had resolved her issues with her vampire instincts. He snapped his fingers in front of her causing her to snap out of her haze and blush in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, I guess our relationship has affected my blood lust towards you." This caused Finn a slight amount of worry, yet excitement as he began to daydream. He opened his eyes after a minute to see Marceline giving him a teasing smirk. "U-Um, anyway Va-Mok how would I use the blood now?" Finn asked in a stutter as he rushed to change the subject. "Well you simply twist it to the right and press it down. Thank you for the transaction vampire and mortal. Hope it will help in your fateful encounters." The demon then laughed before disappearing in a puff of smoke again, this time with his reward, leaving the two lovers alone, and Finn with a new piece of equipment. He smiled before giving Marceline a sudden hug that surprised her, remnants of her instincts rising slightly before her heart fluttered lightly as Finn kissed her. She blushed lightly and returned the kiss as she closed her eyes. The two lovers left in their own little world at that moment. "Thank you Marcy, I love you." Finn said after he broke the kiss. Marceline replied in a happy tone. "I love you too Finn, and your welcome."

A smile formed on a pale man's face. He was humanoid, only a year older looking than Finn. He had hair similar too Finn's except it was pitch black and was unkept and shorter. He had an armored pitch black trench coat without sleeves and a strange sheathed katana strapped to his hip, its features were hidden in a thick cloud of darkness. He had an average build and was six feet tall, his arms and legs were also more muscular than his average parts. Yet his eyes were his strangest trait. Violet eyes with a violet spiral vortex symbol in his pupils. He had a mystic, yet exhausted atmosphere around him. His world began to brighten with a blue hue as a navy blue ball of flame formed to his right in the abyss around him. He glared at it with a sense of hatred that was cold enough to freeze lava. "So you wish to aid the Forsaken One. How odd considering you're the deity of the very thing that human detests and fights against." The voice that came from the fire was a crazed, rough and high pitched masculine tone that was filled with malice and madness. The pale man spoke with a hiss towards the fire. "No matter what you say to me Cole, you won't change my decision. We Element Creators have gone too far. Sadly I saw that only after it was too late for me… After I became an Element Creator and destroyed everything in an outburst of rage and hatred towards all of you." He growled and clenched his teeth in disgust towards the Element Creator, and himself. The Element Creator know as Cole laughed maniacally before it spoke from the fire once more. "Oh yes I remember that Francis, the blood and screams were so exhilarating, I could just feel a climax coming from only watching the massacre! Tiny minds are so weak and fragile… I bet that boy's death will bring out the same look you had on the day your mother wa-" The voice was cut off as a black orb formed in the place where the fireball originally was. It was generating a mass amount of gravitational pull, even sucking in the light around it before flickering out of existence, leaving only Francis pointing his hand out with a pitch black magic circle with the spiral vortex symbol in the center towards the space where Cole's fireball was. Francis felt himself sink into a warm sea of sweet memories, but he knew the sea of memories was rougher and colder towards the end were the cruel memories he wish he had forgotten lied like leeches on his soul.

 **End Note: To those reading this chapter and waiting for "The Hero & The Bandit" chapters then don't fear, that is what I plan to work on next, two chapters is what I promise to release. Sorry everyone, but both stories need love, so I hope you understand. Hope you enjoyed reading and having fun with any theories you may have about the story so far. Your all lovely readers!**


	16. Ch 16: Forgotten One

**Author Note: Hello everyone this chapter shall be in the history of being the longest chapter in "Finn's Soul". That lovely artistic friend of mine SneezleFreezy12120 on Deviantart finished a commission for me to share with you lovely readers! The story is all in your minds so if there are any details that bug your imagery for the story then don't let the picture ruin your imagination, I still think it's awesome! It will be in a link below so check it out and feel free to check out her other work, she is an amazing artist with some sweet skills and a passion for it! This chapter will be a bit… different so please feel free to review and message me about anything that boggles your mind in the story especially if it's any errors or issues with the writing. Also be ready for a long chapter here haha.**

 **Also I am very sorry for the slow updates. I have been in a nasty fit of writers block, which easily is affecting me when im focusing more on details in this chapter and future chapter. Life has been rough for me lately as well so I haven't been able to work or make an update for some time due to also losing internet and issues. I am also writing a co-story so that will take some priority after this chapter.**

 **P.S: Let me know if you readers would like a commission of Francis, since I got enough to make another commission, I will set up a poll so you lovely readers can vote on it hahaha. It's all really so I can share it with you all so any different look you may image for the characters don't worry its only art based off the worded description alone. So your own thoughts are safe and respected. Also please excuse the errors, I am tired and too exhausted to look through the entire chapter for every error.^^**

 **You're all lovely readers!**

 **2018 Edit: Hello, i'm alive! I will be writing again, but check out my profile for stories, and Poll to choose what gets updated.**

 **No changes to this chapter besides the AN edit.**

 **Picture Link:** art/Commission-for-Deadfighter3-669427967

* * *

The morning sun bore down on a modern civilization. It was eighty degrees and was completely different from Ooo, there was no pre-war destruction or rubble, no kingdoms filled with odd and comedic citizens. There was only a sprawling jungle of concrete, and glass that extended in all directions as far as the eye could see. Buildings of varying size, from the massive rectangular or rarely oval shaped buildings that had one way thick windows, several smudges of dirty glass on almost every building. There was also the smaller structures that varied in shapes from squares, spheres, ovals, and even triangles. All seemed to be made from reinforced stone or simple thick steel beams for the decorative structures. It seemed as if any natural foliage was alien to this jungle of roads, buildings, and skyscrapers. Beasts of metal blared across the roads, some went up ramps onto elevated roads of concrete that would enter onto a highway of vehicles of varying size and shape, and so many that they seemed to be unending.

With the sense of deja-vu sunlight invaded the room of a young man who lived on the fiftieth story of a hundred story skyscraper. The young man grumbled in resistance to the rays of the sun, pulling his blue comforter over his head to submerge himself in darkness with the air conditioner on. The room was rectangular with a queen sized bed up against the far wall. The window on the east side of the room went for the entire length of the wall, lighting up the room enough to expose its details. Pictures of an elderly couple and the young man filled up the wall above the bed along with pictures of a woman in her late twenties in a fancy black suit and dress skirt, she had long straight brunette hair tied into a ponytail, her skin was finally toned and pink, she had a stern yet exhausted stare with lavender colored eyes. Her very picture seemed to radiate an aura of serenity and strength. The wall across the bed was lined with a dark oak wood dresser with a large mirror that almost touched the ceiling attached to the dresser. It had a smooth surface with ridges of smooth carved wood along the edges of the dresser and mirror frame. There were several items from decorations to antique family air looms on the surface of the dresser. A small glass statue no bigger than a softball of a wolf decorated in artistic golden painted swirls and symbols of foliage well having a green primary over the rest of the statue rested on the center of the dresser. It had no real value to anyone besides the young man who owned it. The top of the dresser was also decorated in various things such as a few pieces of coral, oddly colored stones, and even common or slightly uncommon gems the man had found. The room had a hard wood floor made from hickory. A large workbench cluttered messily with tools and materials for tinkering with electronics sat against the wall opposite of the window. The workbench stood out in the basically average room like a sore thumb. The walls were painted apple red, making the room have a feeling of joy when taken in completely. Yet even with the sun's illumination of the room the young man almost fell back into a deep slumber until a sweet and mature feminine call caused him to jolt up like a soldier during roll call.

"Francis wake up! You're going to miss out on breakfast!"

He quickly called back as he tumbled out of bed in a groggy state of hurry.

"Alright Mom I'm up!"

Francis rubbed his eyes free of the shackles of dried up eye gunk, allowing his beautiful violet eyes to open to the world around him. His normal black pupils shrunk slightly as his eyes adjusted to the warm sunlight entering the room. He had jet black bedraggled hair that he flattened down with his hands as he took a deep breath that was followed by a yawn. He began to get dressed after fixing his hair and grabbing clothes from the dresser. He wore black cargo pants, a red short sleeved polo shirt and blue sneakers over black socks. Francis grabbed a platinum wrist watch with a high-tech electronic screen in the circular compartment of the watch. He strapped it to his right wrist, goosebumps forming on his pale skin from the cold metal. He pressed his thumb against the screen for three seconds. The screen then came to life with a display of digital light, a Mo Co. logo animation playing on the screen shortly after causing Francis to roll his eyes as the animation played with a little jingle.

" _I get it's a copyright and trademark thing, but it's so long!"_

He complained in his thoughts until the screen changed to one with four rectangular tabs with icons in the center of them.

The tab in the top left had the icon of a pixelated smiley face, the top right had the icon of a chat bubble, the bottom left icon was of a book, and the bottom right icon was of a globe with the letter "I" in the center of it. Francis easily recognized these symbols and tapped his index finger on the one he knew so well, the smiley face tab.

The screen digitally slid the tabs away leaving a large pixelated smiley face to look around with its square pixel eyes as if it was looking at the world outside its digital shell. "Good morning Francis! The weather sure is hot today, what are today's plans?" The device spoke cheerfully in a computerized female voice that had a smooth British accent. He loved the device to death since it was the last thing he had from his deceased aunt, it was her dream, it was a MO designed by her. She worked under the founder of Mo Co. Moe Giovanni. It was made as a personal assistance device for students. It was inspired by Francis' relationship with his aunt who helped him when he struggled with his studies, sadly his aunt passed away two years ago from a carcinoid tumor in her heart before she could finish the project. Moe took the project in his own hands and presented Francis the only MO of its kind with improvements over its original design. LSMO. The initials of his aunt's name used for the MO's model I.D. Francis let the memory fade as he looked at the smiling face as it questioned Francis with a gentle tone.

"So Francis do you plan to see your sister today? She is in the area correct?"

The soft and captivating British accent similar to his aunt's made him ponder the question deeply before he spoke in a distant tone as he thought about his older relative.

"Well I wasn't planning it, but I know even if I was she wouldn't have the time… After all a politician that helped bring about international peace is a really busy person, obviously too busy to be associated with her family."

Francis' morbid statement was met with a frown of black pixels before it quickly changed in texture from a frown to a permanent smile.

"Well I say we should at least head out to the bookstore today, that new book you wanted to read has finally come out and is on sale at George's Bookstore."

The machine beeped in excitement at the mention of the novel, it seemed as if it was trying to create music through an expression of electronic emotion. Francis could only laugh before he walked towards his door and let his hand rest on the cold metal sphere doorknob. Turning it with a low audible twist of the bolt holding the door shut. He pulled the door inward and walked out into a short hallway of doors that lead into the kitchen and he scanned his environment. The walls were covered in a repeating pattern of painted roses on a white background. Francis couldn't help but make a scowl as he remembered the entire home seemed to be covered in such a disgusting wallpaper. He felt as if he was in a flower shop every day. He coughed as the scent of flowers overwhelmed him at the same moment he was scanning the hall.

He wandered into the kitchen as if searching for the source of the horrid stench. He wasn't one for overly sweet smells, especially when he was incredibly allergic to perfume. He sat down at the kitchen table, the room was a basic kitchen with white tile floors, a massive black fridge tucked into a corner with granite countertops, the sink a few feet down the left of the countertop with the rest of the countertop turning at the rooms left corner with a black stove at the end in front of a small window. A woman was cooking at the stove, the burner's bright red as they heated up a frying pan with what Francis could only guess was breakfast.

"Morning mom, how goes the cooking?"

Francis asked as he stretched out his arms and legs at an oval shaped kitchen table with matching chairs all made from redwood. A doorframe lead from the kitchen into a small living room with a navy blue carpet and brown love seat that appeared to be in a perfect condition, the walls of the room were covered with the same flower wallpaper well a wall mounted flat screen sat hung up securely on the wall in front of the love seat. There was a sturdy wooden door directly across from the kitchen doorframe with a deadbolt, the exit into the rest of the massive building. Francis smiled as his mother turned around with a sweat smile of her own.

"I'm cooking your favorite, eggs and sausage patties… I was hoping your sister would stop by, but she seems to be hung up with work again. Poor girl, working so hard all the time."

His mother let out a sigh, not breaking the motherly smile that helped further define her motherly nature to her son. She stood up to Francis's collar bone, but exuded an aura of authority that made her seem like a giant compared to the six foot tall human. Her hair was brunette and styled in curls that touched her back. She wore a sky blue dress with black flower patterns across the entirety of the dress. Exposing the mother for being responsible for the home looking and smelling like a flower shop. Yet Francis couldn't complain since he would feel like garbage if he hurt his mother's feelings…. As well as the fact that the last time he complained his mother apologized with a bouquet of flowers.

She had simple brown slippers on her feet and a small amount of makeup on her pink face. Light red lipstick and eyeliner, her lavender eyes filled with a loving gaze. She also had a small mole on her left cheek slightly above her lips. She was in her mid-forty's, but resembled a woman in her twenties upon glance, the only thing giving her age away being lightly dark bags under her eyes. Her frame was petite yet incredibly curvaceous with a small bust.

She let out a soft giggle as she looked at her child as if she was playing a home movie of every birthday he ever had in her mind. Francis was nineteen and preparing for college soon. He was so different from his mother and sister in appearance, the closest similarity they had physically was the purple eyes, but Francis' eyes were a darker shade, filling those who stared into them with a sense of mystery and awe.

"Thanks mom, I wouldn't worry about Haley too much. I feel like she has her job under control. Now her love life I would worry about, remember that one guy in her high school days?"

Francis laughed with his mother at his remark, remembering how Haley scolded a junior that asked her out to the point that the guy was crying his eyes out at the end. Francis didn't care much for his sister anymore, but when she was still in school and not busy with keeping world peace they were the best of friends, leaving many peers with siblings in awe at the stress free relationship the two had.

Now Francis could care less, it was no wind off his sails. He had a future to worry about. He was snapped out of his trance when a plate of food was gently pushed against his chest to get his attention. He looked down to see his mother raise an eyebrow with a constant smile on her face. She spoke to Francis in a joyful tone that made smiling contagious as Francis couldn't resist the smile forming on his face.

"Now Francis I hear that there is a certain book that you wanted on sale today at George's. I think that getting both you and LSMO out of the house will do you some good. After all you won't be able to enjoy the freedom of youth for long."

Francis replied with a chuckle as he sat down at the table and hungrily ate his breakfast. His mother's cooking was so delicious that it seemed as if fireworks were being set off in his subconscious, he was almost sullen as he finished off the last bit of food within a few minutes, leaving the plate with only a few stains from the food and the utensils on it. Francis' mood sprung up when LSMO beeped on with a smile towards Francis and his mother.

"Hello Mrs. Sera! It is great to see you today!"

The computer vocalized with childlike excitement which got a giggle from the mother as Francis smiled at the machine's innocence with a bit of envy at how it was so care free to the world and could see the good in anyone.

"It is great to see you too LSMO, take good care of Francis today will you? We don't need him getting hurt or lost."

Mrs. Sera spoke with a worrisome expression, but kept her smile with great ease. She treated Francis' like a child, but he knew she was only looking out for him and his safety no matter how old he was. LSMO replied in excitement as the two went back and forth in a discussion well Francis rested his chin with a smile on his left hand as he stared at the television through the doorframe to the living room on his right, a news feed caught his attention. It was a weather report first, the anchorwoman describing a series of odd occurrences of an increase in tropical storms in the past month. Francis was thankful Mo Co. also helped to develop a technological wonder for buildings that would shield them from dangerous weather. Though they could only handle so much before burning out, making a demand for research into a better protection method from high categorized hurricanes a primary interest.

"This odd occurrence in weather patterns has baffled many meteorologists, but many theorize that the storms are caused by natural climate change over the planet's oceans, or by the moon's increased mass from the collision with a celestial body a decade back that many astronomers called the Catalyst Comet."

Francis remembered hearing about such a comet when he was in high school. The comet caused the moon to become larger in diameter and had purple chunks of ice and rock from the comet form a ring around the moon, making it seem alien to what generations knew as the moon. From the occurrence of this event, many were thankful, for if the comet had appeared at any other time then it would have directly hit Earth and most likely cause a mass extinction event. This led for the massive growth in a modern religion that worshiped the moon for saving the Earth, Francis just thought they were silly at first, but accepted them for a religion when he heard that the religion is not meant to conflict with any of the other ancient religions of the world. He let out a loud yawn as he covered his mouth with his left hand.

" _I have really never gotten over this habit of opening my mouth wide as I yawn, oh well."_

Francis thought to himself as the reporter on the television screen went on to talk about the weather for the week, Francis was glad that the weather for Thursday; the next day, was bright and sunny. He had made plans to go with his mother to get flowers for someone important to their family.

"In recent news the ambassador of peace Haley Sera has arrived back in her home city yesterday for an important meeting with high ranking officials from around the world to talk about trade routes, disaster relief, international space programs, and international security. This woman has proven to be the pinnacle of an age of peace and prosperity as she had brought about something that seemed silly and impossible in the past: International peace for the entire world. Criminals are still about in lower numbers, but a world without war is something that Miss Haley Sera has sought out for since the death of her father in World War Thre-"

The television phased to black as Francis turned it off with a remote on the table, a gloomy stare taking the place of his sunny expression.

"Fucking media… Don't talk like that woman was the only victim…"

Francis spoke in a sullen tone filled with agitation. His father had died during the third world war after the last nation that began the war began to develop a superweapon made from an advanced energy acceleration core. The weaponized core ended up having a meltdown, causing a great catastrophe when it went off well the military of the world boxed in on the stronghold it was in. It caused an outward explosion equal to the combined explosive power of five mushroom bombs, but the worst part was what occurred next, a high energy emitting worm hole the size of a baseball was said to have formed and absorbed almost half of Greenland before it destabilized and vanished… With the lives of seven million soldiers and civilians in the area of effect. This disaster caused a worldwide disarmament of all energy acceleration cores and nuclear weapons. Any superweapon that did not get disabled would have been seen as a treason to the entire human race.

Francis hated to think how humanity could still be so foolish after so many mistakes and lessons in the past. It was a fact Haley had taken seriously and she sought to change the world for the better if no one else would. Francis agreed with her actions, but he felt that she had abandoned her family, she had not even bothered with them excluding a rare letter or email for three years.

Francis sighed again, accepting reality. He was not left to his thoughts for long though as his mother practically squished him in a hug, a loving smile calming Francis as he tried to squirm free from the surprise hug.

"We all have our inner demons, but that doesn't mean we have to alienate them. We have to grow strong enough to accept them, for they are a part of our souls."

Mrs. Sera passed the words that Francis' father left him with before he was shipped out to Greenland to help in the countries liberation as the last frontline of the war. The quote seemed to calm the young man's emotions as his body grew calm and light as the tense feeling against his heart and muscles faded.

The two exchanged smiles before Francis left, deciding to get some fresh air and a new book so he had something to do instead of locking himself in the house all day long.

When the elevator reached the ground floor the smooth metal doors slid open in almost complete silence before he walked out, avoiding the morning rush of people going in and out of the elevator as he walked out into the lobby. A large room decorated with brown polished stone floors and decorative marble columns hiding the advanced yet vulgar looking beams that supported the room. Francis could see people arguing with the desk worker to his right as he approached the automatic doors that slithered open less elegantly than the elevator doors as he was about to exit.

" _I feel bad for Jackson today, he has to deal with foreign officials all day long getting them all rooms for them to stay in until the end of the annual world peace conference."_

Francis let out a sigh as he walked passed many men and women in suits, some had flags of different nations sewn to the collar of their suits, they being accompanied by body guards in similar suits. Each one bulky and muscular with an earpiece in one ear, handguns strapped into holsters at their hips for protecting their countries' ambassador from any radical splinter group that wanted to bring chaos to the peace filled world. Francis felt slightly intimidated, but he remembered he had LSMO, as well as a very obnoxious friend he initially did not want to have at first. Francis was several blocks down the road, wiping sweat from his brow when the specific friend in question tackled into Francis' back knocking and pining him to the ground with ease, leaving many people baffled or shocked.

"It's alright everyone she's a friend."

Francis said with a bit of embarrassment toward the crowd of people who stopped in shock at the sudden attack, many put their cell phones away before slowly withdrawing from the scene and continuing until the hustle and bustle of the city streets continued like clockwork.

He was a street away from George's Bookstore, which was a relatively small square building, seeming like a store out of a cartoon as it was placed sandwiched between two large skyscrapers. The bookstore was made of mortar that was painted a shade of orange that resembled a sunset. The roof was had slanted green painted metal storm drains. A metal vent box on top of the roof to regulate the air conditioning inside the building. The building had a large window with the store's name on it and exposing the aisles of bookshelves on the inside. Next to the window was a glass push door, seemingly outdated for a store in this era.

Francis' focus was taken from the store when the woman on top of him giggled and pressed his head into the concrete sidewalk, squishing his cheek as he spoke in a strange manner due to his uncomfortable position.

"Ginger you can get off of me now."

The woman named ginger laughed at her prisoner's command, giving Francis a nuggie before getting off of his back to show her dominance. Francis groaned in pain as he stared at Ginger and questioned if she actually was his friend.

Ginger was a twenty one year old woman that acted like she was seventeen by constantly teasing and acting tomboyish around Francis. He knew that deep down though she was a trained killer. She was a specially trained military agent whose job was to protect Francis from any criminals who wanted to kidnap and use him as a hostage.

She was a tall tomboyish looking girl with a dark bronze skin tone and black pixie cut hair. She was wearing military combat boots and digital military fatigues. Yet she had her vest tied around her waist like a teenager would on a hot day, her green tank top exposing her average bosom that complemented her personality perfectly, tomboyish. Her arms were very muscular, given her job qualifications Francis' wasn't surprised. She had a muscular body tone and build and she would spare with Francis often, she was the cause of his muscular arms and legs... and several sprains and sores after sparing matches. Her eyes were as brown as milk chocolate and she had a perfect crystal white smile that seemed to bring out the playful and adventurous nature in many people. She had armored kneepads on and a pistol strapped in a holster on her hip. Showing she was on the job. Albeit not with complete seriousness when Francis looked at her attire again.

Ginger was one of Francis' only friends, not many people approached him due to his sister's position, and those who did approach Francis did not have the best of intentions at heart. Ginger was assigned to protect Francis after he was kidnapped one time in his freshman year. She was initially the one to save him. He did not get along with her at first, feeling that she only pretended to be nice to him because of her job. Yet she proved the young man wrong on his eighteenth birthday, he was depressed at the time due to his poor relationship with his peers. She went out and bought him several books he had mentioned in a conversation that he thought might be interesting. He thought she wasn't listening to his rant, but she had listened to every word and since that day Francis had opened himself up to her.

Ginger had a western country girl accent as she spoke in a fun loving tone.

"You need to remember to keep an eye out and how to handle yourself in a situation like that Franky! What would you do without me covering your tight ass all the time?"

Francis rolled his eyes at the nickname with a smile as he stood up and brushed himself free of dust and dirt, the sidewalks somehow remaining dirty no matter what cleaned them off. He countered her sarcasm with a witty comeback of his own.

"Excuse me Ginger, but I am a tight ass for a reason, and half the time you're the one attacking me. Maybe I should tickle you as revenge."

Upon the threat of a childish tickling Ginger shrunk as Francis laughed in a stereotypical evil tone as he scurried his fingers like tendrils as he threated to tickle her.

This was the relationship the two had, they were more like school children then adults when they spent time together. Francis enjoyed it though, and he would feel awkward around her if she was any different. Though after several minutes of the two going at each other Francis decided to end it with a smile as he turned and walked towards the bookstore. Ginger following behind the young man as she giggled almost nonstop. His friend stood aloof by the door as Francis scanned to valley of books for the single book he sought for. Once he found it he carried it to the register beaming with anticipation as LSMO laughed in an electronic childish tone at Francis' display of emotion. Yet the young man didn't care that his behavior made everyone in the room snicker or laugh, he was just glad to finally get the final book in a book saga he has been dying to finish.

Francis felt the purchase was money well spent as Ginger rolled her eyes as they walked out the door to a crowd of people outside standing in congested crowds. This confused the military agent and young man as they paced slowly near the crowd to investigate. Their curiosity taking over.

"What the heck is with this crowd? I know the peace meeting is a big deal, but people don't outright block the streets."

Francis said in an irritated manner as he followed a mystified Ginger. As the two grew closer they could hear the murmurs of the crowds, and it sent chills down their spines.

"Is he dead?"

One elderly man asked anyone listening.

"The sky is crystal clear, how was he get hit by a bolt of lightning?"

One woman asked her spouse, fear in her tone.

"I have no clue honey, I saw him crossing the sidewalk out of the corner of my eye and then bam! Dropped dead and fried like toast…"

The man received silence from his spouse, he looked awkward for the analogy he made, sweat beading down the serious frame of his face.

Francis felt his heart grow tight in an anxious manner, he felt as if everyone was being watched. He began to panic as he looked for the source of such a feeling he twisted his head around trying to catch someone's eyes staring at him. To no avail, which filled him with a sense of dread as the world went silent. The city that was a non-stop source of noise went dead silent. An eerie experience until a single child spoke up among the crowd, pointing their finger into the sky.

"Mama, Papa, what is that thing in the sky?"

Everyone tilted their heads skyward to investigate the disturbance, being manipulated by curiosity as if they were puppets. Francis was the last to look up, feeling something he never would experience in his life. It was as if he was going on a roller coaster for the first time, but the feeling lingered and felt as if it stabbed his spirit with talons. He was traumatized.

A massive tear lingered in the sky as if the area of sky the disturbance existed in was ripped like paper, cracks slithered off of the main tear like glass that had been damaged. Inside the tear Francis felt his eyes were playing tricks on him. It exposed a spider web like cluster of several unique colored nebulas. It reminded the young man of a cluster of brain cells stemming off of one another. Suddenly a bolt of scarlet lightning blasted out from a nebula of the same color. It struck the couple who had been chatting to each other only moments ago with a loud and thunderous crash. Gargled screams of turmoil escaped the victim's throats as many others in the crowd around them began to panic and run all in different directions to escape the scene. Francis and Ginger were the only ones left standing there, Ginger trying to pull Francis away, to no avail as if he was a solid statue. The air smelt of burnt and charred flesh, he could feel the static in the air as he viewed the horrors caused by the supernatural event. Twisted and ashen bodies curled and crumpled up like tissue paper, both bodies posed with agonizing expressions. It seemed that the black charred forms would crumble from the slightest breeze in the air. Francis felt his head get light as his stomach lurched in plea to vomit in reaction to the gruesome scene. Yet he had difficulty taking his eyes off of the sight and the tear in the sky.

He felt a sharp stinging sensation across his cheek suddenly as Ginger slapped him and spoke with an authoritative tone, an anxious expression catching Francis' attention away from the mesmerizing scene.

"We need to move now, get to shelter before we get zapped by whatever the hell that is! So pull it together Francis Sera!"

Francis let it all sink in as he and Ginger ran down the street and back into George's Bookstore, bashing against the door and slamming it shut much to the owner's complaint. Francis looked out the large glass window to see more lightning blasting random areas of the city faster and in more numbers after the previous strikes. Cries of terror and agony filled the air until it was an uproar. Francis couldn't believe what was going on outside even as he and many others watched from inside. The lightning was focusing on people he realized as he watched a civilian run out from an alleyway toward the bookstore, she could have only been a freshman in high school the young man assumed as he watched her petite frame disintegrate before his eyes in a flash of a blood red arc of pure electricity, only leaving a pile of ash and burnt and melted pavement as evidence of the gruesome force cast upon the dead girl. A click was heard in the bookstore as the screams became amplified. Everyone in the bookstore seemed to visibly flinch and snap their attention to the owner behind the counter, they had turned a television on to a local news program.

"Are we live? Jesus… Alright. Behind me you can see an odd and terrifying anomaly in the sky. No one knows what it is, but we have been getting reports of this occurrence worldwide. All with different effects. Currently people are getting bombarded by mysterious red lightning left and right, and it is coming down faster even as I speak!" Thunder boomed loudly as lightning almost struck the news reporter, he let out a high pitched squeak as he began to show signs of visible terror, his body shaking uncontrollably and his eyes darting left and right rapidly. Crowds of people running past and behind him getting struck by the lightning as if they were only lightning rods. The anomaly in the sky appeared to grow in mass ominously cracking further at the edges of the tear. "W-We have no clue what is going on or when the power will get knocked out, but please stay indoors! It is the safes-" Out of the tear a massive meteor of navy blue flames the size of a car flew down and collided with the news reporter and the cameraman. A loud shriek and explosion was heard before it was all cut to static. As if on cue the ground began to shake as an explosion echoed through the city. A torrent of blue flames growing outward from the blast a mile to the south of the bookstore, spreading across the city easily and most likely killing what Francis could only assume was thousands in the blast. Francis didn't take a second to guess what would happen next. He took Ginger's hand and ran out of the bookstore and up the road toward the skyscraper he lived in. As he assumed a shower of navy blue fireballs began to rain down on the city, smashing into buildings, vehicles, and people. Destroying anything in its path with brutal fire and demolishing buildings as if each fireball was a wrecking ball. The fireballs didn't explode like the meteor however, which made Francis ponder what was going on. This was no natural occurrence, something or someone was targeting the people and buildings. He tried to ignore the screams of agony, the pleas for help as he focused on one thing. Survival. He did not want to let Ginger die, he didn't want to die. It was all raw instinct as adrenaline pumped effortlessly like blood through his veins.

When he heard structures and rumble start to crumble above him he glanced back to see a smaller skyscraper about fifty stories tall crumble onto the bookstore, crushing anyone in the radius with a massive rumble sound and screams being cut off under the tons of metal, glass, and stone. He could only block so much out as he felt tears well up in his eyes. Splatters of blood and mangled limbs filling his vision before being encased in a tomb of concrete steel. Injured around the two being picked off easily by lightning, few were lucky to be disintegrated on the spot… Others had limbs vaporized before the blood began to gush from their wounds like a fountain, delivering a slow death full of misery.

" _Is this the end of the world? Are we all going to die? Oh god… Oh god!"_

He let his mind race out of sheer panic and fear. The world he knew was crumbling away, caused by a force he did not even begin to understand or fathom.

As if some divine being heard the priers of the many struck by hysteria and terror massive domes of pure blue energy phased across miles of the city, a funnel of energy pouring out from select points on the ground. The first thing he noticed was that one stream was originating from home. The second, was that the shields were only covering sections of the city not destroyed completely. Francis heard loud explosive thumps and static cut into his ear drums sharply as the shields of energy shuttered against the force of a wave of the blue meteors raining down on them with massive arcs of scarlet lightning. Francis still felt anxious, but the panic and adrenaline seemed to dissipate as Ginger took the lead and was half-heartedly dragging him back to his home, which was now surrounded by hundreds of military and medical personal. Many civilians sat shaking in broken structures with only ceilings and structural support left standing or under tarps held up by posts. Francis couldn't believe the horror, injured survivors that were covered with both fresh and dried blood, their hair dirtied by the life filled fluid and grim. Torn clothing and lacerations across the bodies of weak and sick people who barely clung to life as all the medical personal outside ran back and forth with medical supplies in a rushed hurry to stabilize as many people as possible. Francis even saw a woman whose body was covered in severe third degree burns and she had lost both of her legs, leaving exposed bone, snow white against the charred flesh. The sight caused acidic bile to rise in Francis' throat which was quickly forced down as Francis tore his vision to the blood and rubble covered ground.

As the two companions grew closer to the skyscraper Francis lived in the increase in military forces increased. Francis picked out elite military regiments among hundreds of troops marching past them to the outskirts of the shield's barrier. Tanks, APCs, and high tech armored walkers. The massive thick metal plated death machine stamped past the two, intimidating anyone in view of the three story high machine as it caused tremors with each thunderous step. The flat polygon shaped cockpit had red sensor lights on the front resembling and acting like eyes for the pilot, covered with twin missile pods across the flat top of the machine as the sun shined against the steel barrels of a railgun infused artillery cannon on the walker's back. Square holes extended down the length of the barrel to cool down the weapon in case of overheating. The Walker had cylinder armor plates around its main body rotor well the arms extended off the sides of the cockpit, shield plated armor guards covering twin high caliber flak cannons with a belt of shells extending from the cannons into the arms into an unseen ammo box. The legs were slightly short making the main body look large with bulky metal legs. The walker's feet were solid reinforced steel the size of a small tank. It shocked Francis that such a powerful death machine was in the city. Did the military foresee such an anomaly? It wasn't that thought that brought the panic back to Francis' heart, it was the possibility that there was something much worse that required such weapons of war.

 **(Hopefully you all have good imagery of the Walker, found out to late how hard it is to describe a mech that isn't overly humanoid looking. _ )**

Ginger pushed her way through military officers, medical staff, and a few civilians as she displayed a clearance ID at checkpoints that was on par with a secret service operative yet Francis didn't care, as he was absorbed within himself, trying to numb the ocean of emotions that ushered him to collapse. Francis held himself tightly in the elevator, with his hands clamped around his shoulders tightly as if he was freezing. Yet the feeling was actually terror and confusion. He didn't know how to handle everything that had occurred. One minute he had been buying a new book, the next his world was literally ending, approaching a warlike state of calamity with thousands dying within seconds.

He began to shake as if the temperature had dropped below freezing, feeling tears rush down his cheeks as it all crumbled in on him. Ginger saw him slide down the elevator wall as he sobbed, the elevator humming silently as it rose a floor each second.

"This has to just be a dream, this is all just a horrible nightmare."

Denial seeping through him like a wound until he was pulled up slowly by Ginger and dragged along to his apartment with little resistance beyond sobbing and hysterical chuckles. Ginger remained coldly silent which did not help Francis' mental stability at the moment. His head felt as if it housed his heart, a throbbing pulse banging against his skull. He felt completely alone, even LSMO was not talking, the machine's innocence being crumbled into dust as news reports and notifications about the horror occurring sounded off like an alarm clock until LSMO muted the notification sound.

At the apartment door two guards stepped out of Ginger's way and cast Francis a pity filled stare as the two walked into the home. Francis has begun to calm his nerves enough to stop crying, viewing the room in disdain. If he didn't know better he would have thought his home was a military base. His violet eyes opening wide to the sight before him.

The living room had radios and other high tech communication and Intel equipment littered from wall to wall on folded out metal tables. He could swear he saw seven different surge protectors each filled to the brim in plugs and wires. The room seemed smaller now as soldiers in clean uniforms went from station to station with the constant chatter of communication between the personal that their speech seemed to be garbled and impossible to understand. A holographic map of the city was displayed fixed in the center of the room off of the floor, a smooth black metallic cube the size of a frying pan was shining a blue beam to project the hologram from a small lens on the top of its surface. Francis pondered why such a defined map was necessary before his attention snapped to the worried yet familiar soft voice in the room. His mother had walked into the room, her clothes dirtied with dust and small tears, but Francis saw a grateful smile form on her face as she rushed over and wrapped her arms around him protectively with a relieved expression on her face. This act helped ease Francis' state to simple stress. Free from the shackles of breaking down Francis looks up to a women stepping into his view behind his mother. His sister with an expressionless stare and serious exterior was looking into his eyes. He scanned her up and down to see she was wearing a strange form of military garb skin tight to her frame. It was a silvery metallic plated armor, many of the plates in segments, making it look like a futuristic knight had their armor cut into pieces. The lines in between each of the segments caught his attentions as trails of moving magenta light seemed to circulate with a such precision it seemed as if the suit was radiating energy, with the edges of the metal segments gleaming in the sunlight that shined through a window Francis' eyes rested on an item strapped in the largest singular piece of the suit, it made his soul fill with disgust as he wanted to scream and lash out at his own sister.

" _Hypocrite! Liar! How can you preach such hypocrisy against the very thing that caused our father his life if you're using one of them!?"_

Francis's internal rage bubbled and boiled as he stared at the glowing sphere of metal rings and magenta energy. A small energy acceleration core was embedded into her upper abdomen with smooth rounded metal casing of the suit surrounding it. Before Francis could even gain footing against his Sister she cast her gaze away, turning on her heel before stepping towards a hole in the kitchen wall that revealed the rest of the open city to the enclosed structure, the rain of fire and lightning began to subside, and Francis stared in awe as his sister began to levitate off of the ground. Jets of pure magenta energy propelling her to hover easily before she turned to a man in uniform and spoke, her voice mature and icy.

"I'm heading out. Direct confrontation with main enemy force will begin soon. As we predicted a little more than half of humanity has died over the initial attack. It is not hard to assume the second prediction about less than twenty percent of humanity surviving the main attack is highly likely."

As she finished the morbid statement she jumped over the edge, causing Francis to gasp off before seeing her fly off like some cliché super hero. She was not one. She was a mere hypocrite to him, a person who thought using an energy acceleration core for a powered exoskeleton was justified to them. Yet he let the bad taste in his mouth fade as he conceded, what did it matter at this point? The world was ending and he could care less about his sister's antics or even those of the people around him running to and fro as a Siren began to blare loudly after a thunderous sound that ripped at the air. Francis felt a sharp pain cross through his skull before his legs buckled from underneath him. He was lucky that his mother was still hugging him or else he would have slammed right into the floor instead of being lowered onto his knees. The pain pulsed rapidly through his mind as he instinctively gripped at the sides of his head. It was as if the sheer pain that cut through his mind was like a heated blade cauterizing the very wound it created. Francis registered his mother's voice along with Ginger's through the pulsing pain. The sweet rhythm of their voices being dulled out as if his mind was numb. Then it started. The laughing.

Loud, completely psychotic laughter echoed through his skull. Multiple voices looping in unison all in different tones as Francis felt his jaw open to scream, but all he could hear was the laughing, growing in volume as whispers began to slither across the edges of his mind like invasive tendrils. Francis forced himself to open his eyes, only abled to open them to slits. His mother was holding her head in a similar way as Francis, but still had her eyes wide open, Francis could easily read the terror and confusion in her expression. Francis tried his best to look around to find answer, but as he turned his head to look behind him vertigo set in and he went tumbling to the floor facing Ginger and several of the officers in the room all groaning in pain as the laughing continued blasting through his skull. He honestly felt insane, as if in reality he was really strapped into a strait jacket in a psych ward, isolated in his own paranoid mind. The laughter continued, but faded into intimidating background noise as the voices spoke in unison once more.

"Found another world to ignite!"

"The emotions they emit are strong, so much life and energy from dying mortals!"

"Humans, so fragile and pathetic, but with great potential and energy."

"We can smell the energy emitting from a few of you chosen mortals, that pain you feel that is greater than those around you? It is our power syncing with your very being, if you can hear us… Then you will be devoured, your world is ending, dying… And it is so beautiful to us. There are four… Four! So full of elemental energy! Two have so much potential, so close to being Forsaken, but not ready… No… Not chosen to be betrayed."

The voices filled with malice and insanity he heard terrified him to no end, he felt his blood go cold as the world around him filled with darkness. Leaving him in a cold abyss. It was so cold… He wanted to shut the voices out, but as he tried to no avail the voices lashed out at him. Targeting him, as they seemed to sense him trying to cast them out.

"You… Boy."

The voices were conquered by malice and a dark agonizing pulse crossed through Francis' skull like a corrupted muck. The tone of insanity still lingered, but was not the dominate tone any longer. This made Francis feel like a puppet, as if he was something that merely attracted distaste. It disturbed the young man to no end as he felt the prickle of goosebumps across his body even through the numbness and agony.

"You're not like the rest of them, you're the closest to being forsaken by your universe, but you refused the mantle… You're friends and world will be destroyed like the billions of others we have devoured. But you're going to die, a slow. Miserable. Death."

The voices lost all sense of insanity, a solid sadistic and hate filled tone taking over completely as the voice bellowed in his mind like a beast.

"WE ARE GODS! WE WILL DESTROY YOU WITH THE VERY ROOTS OF CREATION! WE ARE THE ELEMENT CREATORS! AND YOU… YOU WILL BE FORGOTTEN!"

The connection snapped away, the entire feeling vanishing within a second as the voices faded away, the tittle of the beings becoming seared into the human's brain as he crashed to the floor once more. Francis felt his body convulse horribly as the pain seemed strike his entire nervous system before ending. He felt the pain in his throat that helped Francis register he was screaming like a mad man at the top of his longs. Unconsciousness followed swiftly as his brain couldn't handle the stress any longer. Practically shutting down like an electronic with no power being forced to charge.

Francis' conscious was left to drift restlessly in a void of black, the only light being lavender nebulas around the young man. His hair floated outward like tendrils trying to reach for something that was far from their grasp. The light was soothing yet ominous, paying him no heed as he drifted through and near them. It was as if he was intangible, he felt like he was forgotten in the world, but deep down he tried to urge himself to wake up as time seemed to drift by. Years seeming like seconds, and seconds seeming like years to the man, it confused his numb mind to no end, but he knew that time was passing in his world as he slept.

Suddenly he felt skinny bony hands latch onto his wrists and ankles, invisible claws digging into his skin and causing him to wince on instinct. He was being pulled as his glazed over conscious tried to give the hands a physical shape, but it was impossible due to the darkness around him causing him to only see shadowy wisp like hands with no real physical depiction besides what he could feel. It was ominous, and terrifying as Francis was yanked into the deepest and largest nebula in the void, the stardust spiraling around him wildly as he disturbed to massive realm.

A deep mysterious voice bellowed out at him from seemingly everywhere, before echoing in his mind. The voice was weak and raspy, but had a tone of malice and hate as it roared.

"I am hungry… So very hungry, yet full. Do you know what comes first mortal? In a universe, life, creatures?"

The voice had curiosity fill its question as it waited omnipotent to this realm. Francis took a minute to register the question before he answered, his voice; or thought weak from his faded and numb senses.

"A beginning usually comes first, then creation is anoth-"

The voices let out a roar of laughter before growling out the true answer with an aura of pure seething hate.

"What comes first mortal is nothing, nothingness is the beginning and end. All that came before was the Void… And what will come after will always be the Void. Everything comes from nothing, as nothing gives the potential for creation, and nothing is created from destruction. Do you understand?"

As the voice finished its statement Francis' could sense pity in the beings tone. So he replied to the paradox like answer in fascination and surprise.

"I guess that does make sense… Though I seem to be losing my marbles, for all I know you're just a figment of my imagination as my world is being destroyed by insane gods apparently."

The voice scoffed at the remark before bellowing once more.

"I am very real, you can tell by the very pain implemented upon your soul by my wisps. I am shackled, forgotten by the multiverse just like you are. Your soul refused the mantle the universe tried to curse you with, making you the second one to break the bounds of creation… I am the first to do so. You have potential like the rare few in countless universes, but yours is sealed, shackled by your universe to prevent you from taking action, to make you suffer for refusing to be forsaken, so now you will be forgotten."

The voice did little to cheer Francis up as he began to sink into a depressing form of inability knowing he was powerless. Yet the voice continued before he could reply causing Francis to lift his head in the dream like void.

"There is hope though, yet in the end you will find a curse worse than Death himself.… And once the end comes I will tell you the truth and mysteries of this paradox you are struck with, then I may rest in peace with my atonement…"

The voice went silent for a breathtaking minute before finishing its statement in an exhausted tone.

"Break the shackles…Farewell Francis, continue your story to the end with all of you're might. Who knows… Maybe you can create hope from nothing unlike I…"

As the voice faded his dream like state was interrupted as he awoke from unconsciousness. He was no longer in his home, but in a crumbled destroyed hallway. As he awoke from his daze he noticed that the scope of the situation had changed drastically well he was unconscious. His eyes caught the glimpse of something zoom past the corner of his eye in the gloomy darkness of the crumbling hallway. For a second his panic rose with his heart rate as he rose from the cracked and uneven concrete floor, he noted several bits rebar sticking out from the broken and collapsed structure around him. Francis didn't want to trip on one or worse get impaled by one on accident. He heard soft sobs before he looked around further in the darkness with little light shining in from the cracks in the walls. He saw a number near a doorway blocked by a fallen pillar that supported the structure. The number was the floor and Francis found out that he was five floors down from his home.

"What the hell happened well I was passed out? Shit must have hit the fan pretty bad. Oh sweet god why does it smell so bad down here!?"

Francis covered his mouth and nose with his dirtied hands, the buzzing of flies filled the air with muffled rumbling. The air was thick with malice and decay, the stench of carrion and smoke causing Francis to panic as his senses tingled wildly in the darkness.

Suddenly he heard a disturbing combination of a sob and giggle in the distant darkness. It caused a shiver to go up his spine as he identified the voice as that of a woman's. It sounded familiar, but he was too disoriented to identify it. He stumbled through the darkness his hands reaching out against fallen rubble or cracked walls as he approached the source of the noise, it grew in volume as he drew closer. The strange mix of crying and laughter stopped along with Francis, leaving the only sound in the darkness being the rumbling from outside and the thumping of his heart beat in his eardrums. Francis gathered up the courage after several minutes and called out to the voice he heard, believing it was only a few yards down the hall way from him.

"H-Hello? Is someone there, my name is Francis, do you know what happened? Hello?!"

His voice was hoarse and disoriented as he felt his head pulse in pain. Then the giggles and sobs started again, but this time they were hysterical, almost inhuman if not for the voice he recognized from such a close distance.

"Ginger…?"

As if the name was a trigger Francis saw a figure leap out at inhuman speeds from the darkness at him, still giggling and sobbing as they startled him, causing his balance to falter as he fell on his back with Ginger pinning him to the cracked and destroyed floor. Ginger straddled onto Francis lap, but the usual embarrassing moment was taken by fear rather than childish emotions. Ginger had a small gash across her forehead that had scabbed over, but Francis could still see the dried up blood covering her face. She had an impossibly massive grin on her face from ear to ear as her eyes bugged out in an animalistic fury. Yet what terrified Francis most as he felt his heart tighten until it hurt was that she was crying sporadically as a bright symbol lit up her pupil like an ominous beacon. Her pupil had a violet hurricane symbol inside of it that seemed to bore into Francis' soul and burn it well all of his body's instincts kicked in, sending warnings through his mind and body as panic and an increased heart rate. The color of the strange occurrence in her eyes reminded Francis of his own eye color, but the symbols were a lighter shade, he would not have noticed if the two practically weren't inches apart.

"Ginger let me go, you're scaring me!"

Francis begged with the very terror he felt present in his voice. The request fell on deaf ears however as Ginger's grin grew wider which left Francis Baffled on how that was possibly. Then everything in Francis' racing mind stopped for a split second as Ginger spoke, raising a bloodied combat knife threatingly ready to plunge into its next victim.

"Die, die, die, die! Be forgotten, forget, forget, forget! They told me, secrets, secrets, secrets! I serve them, creators, creators, creators! You… Are not the Forsaken One. Die mortal."

With the final words Francis watched in horror and dread as Ginger began to bring the knife down on his heart. Francis reacted as everything began to slow. His body urged him to fight, to escape, to live. He caught the blade with his hand, wincing as it cut deep into his delicate flesh. The blade didn't stop though, the force behind it was unnatural, and he knew that the Element Creators were involved in some manner deep down. He directed the blade away from a fatal injury, but his split second actions cost him dearly as the blade slammed into his left arm socket and tore through his left hand leaving it split and useless. He screamed in agony as he heard and felt his bones become crushed into dust as the blade went straight through his left arm. Ginger kept laughing and sobbing, her voice cracking constantly from the volume of it. She began to drag the blade she held mercilessly through the rest of Francis' arm, cutting muscle, flesh, and sinew as blood gushed out of the wound like a leaky pipe, Francis' voice roared in agony and sorrow, the pain was so horrible he began to cry. He kicked and struggled, but it made the pain worse as Ginger firmly held him down with only a single hand on his chest. As the severed limb slumped uselessly on the uneven floor covered in a puddle of his own blood adrenaline kicked in before the blood loss did and Francis began to struggle for several seconds as Ginger raised the knife slowly as if to taunt him before his doom. Yet Francis' struggling managed to pull through as he brought his leg up from underneath Ginger and connected it full force with her diaphragm. The sudden act of resistance caught her off guard and Ginger was sent flying back into a nearby wall of rubble as Francis heard her wheeze as the breath was knocked out of her. She was still laughing and giggling through the coughing fit that followed as she wobbled to her feet slowly with her back slumped against the wall as her body shaking with the strain. Francis could only assume that she had been injured prior to the scuffle, but Francis had no time to confirm his theory with his life on the line.

With his remaining strength he managed to get up with his one remaining hand, scrapping and cutting it against the cracked and uneven floor, only noticing now it had small shards of glass littered about. Francis ignored the roaring pain and blood lose, he could tell it was affecting him as vertigo followed his sprint down the hallway. He bashed through an emergency stairwell door with little feeling left in his body. He ran down the stairwell that was lit in red emergency lights, jumping from time to time down a whole flight as the giggling and sobbing followed behind him as he made is escape, but it was dying down slightly as he continued on. Once Gingers voice was muffled enough in the distance Francis opened a random door into a more brightly lit hallway, it was trashed, but not completely collapsed like the horror show he was in previously. He coughed in pain as tried to apply pressure onto his wound with little success.

"Oh god, what is happening? Why is Ginger trying to kill me… No that's not Ginger… Oh god."

Hysteria and betrayal filled Francis' emotions as tears welled up in his eyes. He realized that he had lost Ginger. Lost her to some fucked up mind control the Element Creators put through her. Francis could only assume it happened when they finished speaking through his head as he got knocked out.

He slumped down against the wall at the end of the hallway so he could face the door to the stairwell. He could feel himself giving up as he lost strength. The previous burst of adrenaline fading like dust in the wind as doubt filled in its place. Francis could swear he heard the sound of a blade scrapping against stone not far off followed by giggling and sobbing. She was close, and so was his end. He would die being murdered by one of his only friends. At that moment though LSMO turned on with a stern expression.

"Francis. You need to live."

It spoke with the same sternness its pixelated expression shared. It caused Francis to scoff weakly and sigh before he spoke with a disgusting sense of regret and self-loathing.

"What's the point… The worlds ending, and apparently it has something to do with me. I am pretty sure I am suffering from blood lose, and im cornered. I'm dead…"

LSMO scowled at his reaction in anger as it spoke once more with a rushed tone as the scrapping from Ginger's blade grew louder in the air.

"Well you are if you give up like this! What about your mother, your aunt, me, and even your sister. Even the real Ginger wouldn't want this… I… I wasn't supposed to play this video log until your wedding day, but I think you need this now more than ever. At the very least as comfort and reassurance"

As LSMO finished speaking the screen blurred into a video log. Francis gave it his weakening attention as he saw his mother appear on the screen. She was a spectacular sight, clean and wearing another dress she owned adorn with floral patterns. She began to speak in her gentle motherly tone, after she took a deep breath. It filled Francis with warmth that warded off the cold invading his body from blood loss.

"Francis, my dear, sweet flower. You have been a wonderful boy over the years you know that right? We have had are fair share of happy, sad, angry, funny, depressing, and joyful moments as a family. I had dreaded the day you would leave home and… well grow up. I have raised you and your sister since you were both in diapers after all. I am sure you will one day find the greatest happiness you want, but as you may already know by now. That life has its hardships, you will be pushed around and beaten bloody, and I fear for your well-being. You have always been sensitive at heart, not opening up easily. Thankfully Ginger has shown to be quite a rival for that shell you have. Hehehe… I know you can do anything you dream of son. You are an amazing wonderful gift that I would never give up. I am so proud of you, you can do it Francis. Live your life happy and free."

Francis felt something inside of him shift as tears flowed down his face as LSMO was silent with an understanding smile as the video log ended. He felt ashamed for giving up so easily. He wanted to live, he wanted to prove he was worth the life he was given. He felt energized with a pure sense of hope.

"Die, die, die! You are feisty one boy. Kill, kill, kill! Lets end this, you will die n-aughh!"

Ginger was at the doorway holding her head in what seemed like agony, even though she had a permanent grin across her face. She spoke again in a strained voice as Francis met her eyes.

"Francis, Francis… Please, live. End this suffering please! This thing is controlling my mind! I won't be myself anymore… so please… oh God please… PLEASE LIVE! DON'T LET ME KILL YOU!"

She screamed in agony as she gripped her head again, her posture straightened as she raised the knife again in her quivering right hand, but in her other hand she held her handgun firm.

Francis closed his eyes as LSMO started to panic, trying to talk him into action, trying to contact help, anything. Yet it was pointless, they were alone trapped between their possessed friend and a concrete tomb and they both knew that. He felt deep down at his emotions as they were in a rare sense of purity. Rage, sorrow, agony, guilt… Hope.

He remembered his mother's words. His memories with Ginger and all they went through, how much she cared. Her final request to her closest friend. To live, to end the suffering.

" _Live, fight, be free."_

Francis thought as he heard the gun in Gingers hand get cocked and ready to fire.

He remembered who was at fault for this. The Element Creators. Then he felt something snap, give away on its strange tight hold over his very being.

" _THEY WILL FACE MY WRATH!"_

He roared internally as he felt his wound sizzle with an oddly cold sensation before it begin to burn up. Then the loud clap of gun fire sounded off, and Francis' eyes tore open as the bullet meant to kill him hovered still in front of him surrounded by a black translucent aura. He felt his gaze fall on the scarred wound of his severed left arm. A phantom like arm with sharp claw like fingers sizzled with telekinetic energy that was made of the same translucent black aura that surrounded the bullet in front of him. He smirked in a sense of animalistic fury and rage that caused the possessed Ginger's persistent grin to crumble. He felt the power surge in his body as he flung the bullet at high speeds back at Ginger, she reacted quickly, cutting the bullet down with the combat knife within seconds before she rushed Francis at inhuman speeds once more. She was upon the young man before he could blink. He was prepared for the counter attack as he brought his telekinetic claw arm up to clash with the blade, shattering the metal easily. Ginger had a panicked expression cross her face before pulling the handgun up once more, this time a violet glow extending from the barrel. Francis flinched before practically flash stepping behind her as she fired the gun, the bullet was followed by a gale of air pressure that destroyed the entire wall, letting sunlight invade the hallway. Francis took the opportunity to end the duel with a grim outcome. He reached for Ginger's aura with his mind as his telekinetic arm was pointed out as if grasping something and Ginger's body went stiff in his telekinetic grip before he reared his hand back and threw Ginger at the speed of a bullet out of the building and into the streets. Twenty stories down a sicking number of cracks and snaps filled the air as Ginger's body went limp in a small crater of pavement, she was breathing, but Francis was sure he had broken almost all of her bones with the power he had. He looked at his phantom hand in numb disgust and shock before he jumped out of the hole without a second thought, falling rapidly twenty stories down before his decent slowed as he levitated himself with his power, grasping control of it easily. He walked to her side and he met her eyes, her pupils still filled with the violet cloud symbol.

She spoke, weakly in a gurgled tone as blood flowed out of her mouth.

"Francis, kill me. Kill me please… Live, join your sister and mother up ahead at the barrier's core. They… They are facing the Element Creators themselves as the last of humanity fights their minions and pawns..." Francis felt tears once again flow down his face, but his feeling were numb, he had gone cold. He pressed his claw fingers together pointing straight out like a blade as he positioned his phantom hand over Ginger's heart. She smiled at him which caused the cold feeling to twitch in remorse and grief for a few seconds as his body shook with his pathetic sobbing.

"I love you Francis, I am so happy to be with you in my last moments… I guess in the end you won the final duel we had."

Francis with a roar pulled his phantom hand back and drove it deep into her heart, shattering it in a puddle of blood that formed in the crater as he killed her instantly. He killed his best friend just as they confessed their love for him. He hated himself. He felt like a monster, but he had to be a monster to kill monsters. The phantom aura began to surge off of his arm and surrounded his entire body. His opposite arm was also a phantom claw well his feet were surrounded by phantom like feet with talons for each of his toes. He truly looked like the monster he felt like as his entire body sizzled with telekinetic energy.

He stood up with an emotionless ice cold stare as his eyes were filled with wrath. He began to sprint away from the scene and towards the source of the blue dome of energy. Many civilians were running the opposite direction as him, all were injured with uncountable injuries, but each cast Francis a shocked glance as they saw Francis' visage. A loud thundering sound like that of a steam train filled the air as a small violet hurricane the size of a bus cut through a nearby skyscraper like it was paper facing a buzz saw. The hundreds of people around Francis began to scream in terror as the upper part of the cut skyscraper began to angle towards them and fall with a disturbing groan of bending metal and shattering glass that fell like rain. Francis gritted his teeth as he reached out with his mind and telekinetic energy as he raised his hands up as if to hold the skyscraper up. He did so with minimal effort as he diverted the skyscraper towards the street opposite where it got stuck angled against another skyscraper with a thunderous crash of broken glass and stone that ended with a groan of metal beams and supports bending further then becoming stable with silence. Francis panted in anger as he looked at the results of his actions. The people had run off either in fear of the falling building, or him. He was glad they ran.

"Im tired of this constant death, I will end it here and now even if I have to be a monster."

He spoke under his breath as his expression became cold and emotionless as he turned and walked towards a massive technological wonder the size of a small building and shaped like a pyramid in the center of the streets. It was covered in blue electronic lights and circuitry and Francis could see an energy acceleration fused into the top of the pyramid and being the source of energy for the barrier. Francis sighed, but he didn't get the chance to complain as his sister in her powered exoskeleton came into view with shields of pure magenta energy forming at her wrists as she blocked arrows of pure cyan colored ice. She flew off high into the air after shooting constant circler beams of magenta energy at the opponent who fired the ice arrows.

Francis watched as a women dressed in clothes made of fur pelts and adored with several trophies like teeth of wild beasts and claws of similar hunts. She had icy blue skin as her clothes ended at her knee caps well she wore snow boots made of similar fur pelts. The women's hair was pure white in a braided pony tail that went down to her collar bones. She had the appearance of an adolescent girl probably no younger than sixteen. Extending from her back spinal cord were two wing like appendages made of pure cyan ice. Each wing was the size of her body as they ended in sharp pike like tips across the edges of the wings. Francis caught the sight of her pupils having a cyan snowflake glowing brightly within them. They glowed far brighter than Ginger's symbols glowed when she was possessed. The strange women also had a bow in her left hand that was completely cyan, the weapon had decretive swerves and shapes that mimicked the pattern of ice across the metal of the limbs and had a layer of cyan ice across the riser of the bow and tips of the limbs. Francis watched for a bit longer until the strange women was out of view within the clouds and skyscrapers to continue the battle with his sister.

"Why does Neve get the fun one? It's no fair, we haven't had a mortal last more than a minute in combat in eons and she can't even share! Tempest are you even listening to me!?"

Francis whipped his head to his right to find who had spoken. He saw the visage of three beings floating effortlessly in the air each with breathtaking wings similar to the strange women know as Neve he had seen briefly.

The one who spoke had a rough high pitched masculine tone and seemed overjoyed and childish amongst the chaos. He was a lanky limbed humanoid looking being with skin that was orange in tone. Yet what Francis found most disturbing was that the man had a second pair of fire orange eyes above his first set, he had black solid keratin plates for eyebrows over his extra set of eyes. His skin had the texture of scale which shocked the human, he thought the women with blue skin and wings was odd, but compared to the man in front of him he was awfully wrong in his judgement. Francis spotted a serpentine tongue and shark-like fangs in the man's mouth as he complained to his allies more. His hair was spiked in a modern quiff style that was charcoal grey. He was wearing a tattered thobe, the right sleeve was torn at the shoulder and had a rounded shoulder pad tied to his shoulder. He had leather sandals that strapped up to his shins, exposing his razor sharp toe nails that came to a point. He was holding a navy blue combat knife in the hand with the torn sleeve. The knife at a distance looked about ten or eleven inches long and had a serrated blade, it also appeared to have patterns decorated like maze all across the blade. The eyes caught Francis' attention again as he saw in all four of the man's pupils was a brightly glowing navy blue symbol of a fireball, he also had fiery navy blue wings extending from his spine, it reminded Francis of a phoenix. Yet he could tell this man was not as mystical.

"Shut up Cole, you couldn't even control your meteors so I had to save your foolish self with my electricity. So before you complain to Tempest about Neve not 'sharing' why not remember that the last universe we devoured you burnt the planet to a crisp before we could even punish the mortals with terror for being so weak."

"Oh Baal, you hurt me my red friend, maybe I should stab and fry you to death after this game of ours? Hahahaha!"

Francis felt a chill go down his spine as he listened to the conversation between the two deities. Francis already could assume by what they said that the odd beings he had observed were the Element Creator's themselves.

The one know as Baal had a deep angry voice seething with hatred with every word. He was to the right of the being known as Tempest, and across from Cole.

" _Why did they treat the destruction of the universe like it was a game!?"_

Francis thought in disgust and fury before he took the visage of the Element Creator know as Baal. He had dark rough skin and short twin mohawks on each side of his head crackling in a hostile manner from scarlet static coursing through it. A pitch black horn was curving up from the center of his forehead with a decorated gold ring that fit snug to the base of his horn. He was shirtless, exposing a bare muscled chest littered in scars that spoke more than words possibly could. He wore a chain mail skirt covered in stained linen that reached his knee caps and had more tears in the linen the further it went down, exposing the chain mail at the ends of the frayed fabric. He was bare foot, but had a shin guard of solid gold strapped on his left shin with a blue gem increased in the center of the shiny armor, the rounded plating shifting slightly as his feet dangled in the air as he twirled his weapon in his left hand. It was blood red spear the weapons length being seven feet long from the bladed head to the end of the shaft. The shaft of the weapon was a rune covered spiral of a strange scarlet metal. The tip of the weapon curved out two sharp horns at the base of the blade as the main point continued to twelve inches in length in the shape of a sharp spade. The middle section of the blade was the same red metal as the rest of the spear. Yet the horns of the blade were covered in copper plating for an odd reason. Then Francis' attention snapped to Baal's wings. The limbs and fingers of the wings extending from his spine were like a bats, muscular with barbed bone endings at each finger. Though the wing membrane was not flesh, but a solid field of electromagnetic electricity arcing to each finger to form a scarlet membrane of pure lightning. It was breathtaking, and honestly intimidated Francis' more than Cole's wings of pure fire.

"Alright you two, we didn't come here to bicker about playing with our food. We came here to devour the massive amount of elemental energy in this universe… It also appears we have a pest to deal with… Isn't that right boy?"

The last being known as Tempest was a women who had albino chitin plated skin, four slender arms. She had a thickish figure that was displayed with a sense of superiority despite the woman's stout size. She wore a violet kimono covered with a spider web design across the gorgeous traditional wear. She was barefoot and her feet were like that of an insects, chitin covered with two front talons and a third long talon extending out from the heel of her foot. Two small antennae extended from her forehead, and twitched in a lively manner. She had two thin long fangs that were observable even with her lips pressed into a thin emotionless line well her pitch black bangs from her bob-cut covered her right eye. Extending from her spinal cord were violet feather covered wings, similar to that of a prehistoric bird, it did not contrast well with the insectoid appearance she had in Francis' mind.

She was holding four hurricane shaped throwing stars. The blades were barbed with sharp points, making the design of a hurricane more visible as a smooth set of lines covered the weapon in layers that glowed with a low violet light. Francis watched in baffled amazement as she brought the weapons together in her hands, a wry smirk forming on her face as the throwing stars became pure balls of violet light as they were pressed together. Francis shielded his eyes behind his aura covered hands as the light grew too bright for his sensitive eyes to handle, yet what the young man saw as the light dissipated caused him to gasp. Tempest was holding a single massive throwing star that had the same design and color, but was half her size and the glowing lines of light were much brighter and leaking small particles of violet energy from them.

Francis was easily intimidated by the three Element Creators, each exuded a sense of lunacy and seemed to be bathed in an atmosphere of chokingly thick evil. He was afraid he would die even with his knew found power, he was severely outnumbered and he was without a weapon to combat the weapons the Element Creators held.

Then Francis felt his fears and uneasiness drop away as Tempest opened her left eye. Revealing a blue eye with a violet hurricane symbol in her pupil glowing brightly. The Element Creator stared at Francis in sheer disinterest, before she smirked, her face filling with the same lunacy as her comrades.

"Those eyes… You..! You're the one who killed her!"

Francis' voice was booming in complete unbridled rage as he got into a battle stance, spreading his telekinetic claws out in an intimidating stretch. Francis was barely clinging to reason at this point. It all snapped away as Tempest replied.

"No mortal you're the one who ended her life. I merely manipulated her like a puppet, she was a strong one which made the final moments so adorable to watch. You murderer."

Francis roared a mighty battle cry in defiance as he flash stepped into the Element Creator's face and brought his telekinetic left claw down onto her neck with a left hook slash. Francis' hit would have connected if it wasn't for a strong gale of wind blowing him into a skyscraper on the opposite side of the road, smashing a silhouette of his body into the metal and concrete structure. Francis winced in pain, the telekinetic aura around him had taken the brunt of the attack leaving him with only a sore feeling as he pulled himself free with ease, and growled as he glared at the Element Creators. Tempest had an emotionless expression once again as she pulled her massive throwing star back, ready to throw it full force at Francis as he levitated freely in the air. Francis took the first action before he felt the force of the throwing star when it was thrown. He grabbed at a nearby APC that had been abandoned to his left and he yanked it up with his left arm, wrapping it with his mind's hold then he brought his left hand diagonally toward Tempest. The Element Creator acted fast to the attack, shifting her position and weapon to use the throwing star as a makeshift shield to take the brunt of the hit as her wings folded wide out to push it back. She was unlucky though since Francis predicated the defense and he launched the vehicle full power into the Element Creator, causing her to get pushed away with the APC as momentum took charge as Francis released the military vehicle from his kinesis. He watched in satisfaction as Tempest went flying a few mile away with the APC, a barely audible 'shit' coming out of her mouth as Francis was left with only two Element Creators.

Cole was the first to act, racing across the air with flaming wings as he maneuvered quickly to Francis' left side to strike at his wounded arm with his combat knife Francis was barely able to react in time, having to twist himself to face Cole as he back handed his weapon with his energized claws. Francis then brought his right fist up to right hook Cole in the jaw with a fist that was being propelled with Francis' kinesis. Though Cole must have thought something similar because a fist covered in blue flames collided with his telekinetic fist. Causing a shockwave of pressure to blow the two in opposite directions well windows exploded into particles of glass. Francis looked down at his fist to see his skin had nasty burns where it collided with Cole's fist. Francis thought to himself as he studied his environment and opponent with more precision. Many buildings were ripped apart or on fire, only the one he crashed into was still standing. The streets were littered with pools of blood and burns from slashes from several attacks. Bodies were littered around with many forms of injuries and dismembered limbs. A wide ratio of military weapons littered the ground and Francis spotted a singular figure standing at the base barrier's generator with their hands extended out at their sides with flat palms. Francis' eyes widened when they met his mother's eyes, a soft smile formed on her face before she snapped her attention back to what she was doing, she had created a small dome of golden aura that protected the generator and herself. It was most likely impenetrable as Francis gawked at the sight of Baal blasting massive bolts of scarlet lightning at his mother's shield as he circled it with the great flaps of his wings.

Francis was caught off guard as Cole was suddenly in his vision with a childish grin on his face as all four of his eyes pierced into Francis' deep violet eyes. Francis flinched and hesitated as Cole spun and slammed his massive flaming left wing into the young man's stomach, sending him spiraling into the pavement. He landed flat on his back with a loud thump as he bounced slightly off the ground and began to cough, feeling his body hyperventilate as the air was knocked out of the boy. He still had enough strength through his gasping of air to dodge the next attack by flash stepping away. Francis caught his breath after a minute and began to pant in exhaustion as he watched Cole pry his combat knife out of the small crater of pavement he made by trying to dive bomb onto Francis.

" _dang it… I am practically being toyed with, and those weapons… If I had to guess that dagger Cole is holding can do something like Baal's spear."_

Francis said to himself in his head as he got into an alert state, Cole began to speak with a cocky sadistic tone well he twirled his knife.

"Your entertaining boy, but you abandoned the mantle, so you're not even on par with any of us, even with your full potential. You're not even worth using Tanin against, the other's may have used their Element Weapons on you to end it quickly, but you're not worth it! I want you to watch your world and hopes die as you are forgotten!"

His voice echoed through Francis' mind before he began to laugh like a maniac. Francis had enough of dealing with supercilious gods destroying his home, of waging mass genocide for something Francis did not understand. Francis exerted his kinesis throughout the street, the black wavy aura of his telekinesis surrounded hundreds of guns and raised them into the air one after the other behind him in a wall of military hardware that appeared as if the ghosts of the damned were exerting themselves through Francis, a full wrathful pulse filled the atmosphere as Cole watched in a surprised expression, his smile fading slowly as the transparent insides of Francis' aura darkened to the point it was barely transparent and tendrils of energy extended from the monstrous phantom form around his body. His eyes were closed as he levitated just barely off the pavement of the streets, more firearms gathering in the wall behind him followed by the growing atmosphere of wrathful energy that was heavy enough in the air to crush anyone under its weight. The thunderous claps of lighting had even stopped, but Francis didn't noticed, he was too consumed by the ever increasing rage and hatred, he would make them feel the wrath… For everything.

Francis slowly opened his eyes, revealing that his once beautiful and mystic violet colored eyes were now replaced by black onyx liked irises that vibrated with an ancient power. The Element Creator in front of Francis was taken aback by the sudden change before Francis attacked, the wall of hundreds of floating guns firing off in a thunderous chores as Cole was peppered to the brim with thousands of bullets. He reacted by forming a twister of bright hot fire around him that melted the first wave of bullets, but several got through and weakened the god-like being causing his torrent of fire to simmer down and allow the bullets to strike in vitals, flesh, bone, and organs. Francis didn't let the attack stop until the guns were out of ammunition completely, the heat and smell of gunfire filled the air easily as each gun was dropped lifelessly with a clatter of weapons. Francis stared on with an icy expression at his gruesome work. Cole's body was flat against the ground with less holes than Francis expected across his body, but still too large in number and positioning for anything to survive. His wings wore ablaze still, but dimmer than before. His irises were glazed over, but the symbol in his eyes still persisted as his jaw hung agape like he was about to gasp. He laid lifeless in a pool of his own blood still clutching the dagger he called Tanin. Francis let out a soft sigh as her turned his back to the defeated god. Francis walked over in a threating manner towards his mother, well the element creator Baal only followed the boy's movements with his eyes as he flew backwards into the air and away from Francis.

His mother was awestruck, but managed to give her son a forced smile, he could tell she was afraid of him. Who wouldn't be? He had just gunned down a genocidal being with ease by simply using his mind well his eyes had shifted color. He could see that his eyes were still onyx colored in a reflection from a nearby mirror that had snapped off of a nearby truck. It was damaged with spider web cracks covering the once smooth reflective glass, but Francis could still see his eyes. Dark and foreboding. Francis's eyes rose back to match his mother's as his aura continued to sizzle wildly with a life of his own. Suddenly his mother's eyes snapped open wide with a sense of terror as her golden dome shield dissipated into particles as she ran towards Francis at a speed that caught her son off guard before he was slammed to the ground with a firm and strong shove.

Francis's eye opened in a shocked reaction as the blue blade of Tanin was driven through his mother's chest cavity with a sickening crack and gurgled scream of pain as Francis watched his mother's face fill with pain, but she kept her smile as time slowed between the eye contact her and Francis had at the last moment before Cole's form filled Francis' vision, he had a disgustingly sickening grin across his face as he used his wings to apply more force into his attack, his eyes were filled with a sadistic pleasure at Francis' expression before he speed past and impaled Francis' mother to the technological pyramid that created the barrier. Shattering it across its surface with a loud crunch and thump of a body against solid metal before the metal itself seemed to distort and bend as the machine began to lose power and cease operation. Francis felt a scream rise up in his throat, but as he began to rise all the anger dissipated into sorrow as he weakly stumbled over to his mother's corpse, as it was left to fall limp to the ground as Cole removed his blade from its victim, as pleased sound echoing from his throat as he grinned at Francis who was now kneeling and holding his mother's corpse. She looked so fragile, her whole torso had been ripped open with horrible burns all over her flesh. That was when Francis noticed that Tanin was ablaze with navy blue flames that flared wildly over the strange metal, it did little to Cole who held the flaming weapon with gleeful pride.

Francis wanted to die, he wanted it to end, he wanted it all to be a messed up dream as he began to cry with little to no sound or change in expression, just the constant face of shock and disbelief as tears flowed from his gem black eyes. A loud thump sounded behind him, causing him to look over his shoulder with little intrest until he saw his sister pinned to the ground by several harpoon sized arrows of cyan ice with blood flowing out of the sides of her mouth. She struggled and growled in pain and resistance, but it was futile, they had lost. Everyone was gone, dead. The Element Creators had one, but Francis felt sick at himself for giving up deep down. Then his sister did something he thought was impossible. She ripped her own hand free, snapping the thick ice arrow as she brought her hand up to the energy acceleration core fused with her nervous system. She gripped it caringly as not to break it, but she yanked it from her being with a roar of pain and agony that was ear splitting. She was clinging to life by a sliver before she tossed the core at Francis who caught it with his telekinesis with little effort. She then spoke her final words with no emotion as a rare smile formed on her lips.

"Live, that's what Dad and Mom would want…"

Then as if with a final insult a volley of ice arrorws pelted her bodies to the point Francis had to turn away with tears and mixed emotions from all that had transpired. His family and friends were all dead. His world was dead. His very existence was dead. It was like he had been…

" _Forgotten."_

He thought in a flurrying spiral of emotions as he sensed the Element Creators surrounding him. He gritted his teeth as he wanted them dead, he didn't care what happened anymore, he would not be pleased until every last one of them had met their ends. Until they felt everything be taken from them as he chocked them with their own power. At the thought he felt a mad grin form on his face as his eyes opened wide with his head to the sky. As if mingling with a god that had been forgotten like he had.

A dark spiral of shadowy wisps and purple energy formed around the broken boy as the Element Creator's faces filled with terror before all four of them acted in sync as they blasted him with a full force attack with their powers. Gales of unbelievable winds tore and roared into Francis' being. Lightning coursed through his veins like a parasite. Fire burned his skin horribly. Well Ice froze his organs solid and black from frostbite.

He laughed through it all as he felt a dark energy greater than everything fill his mind and being, a symbol formed in his pupils as his mind wished for everything to become its truest form. Nothing.

A violet spiral symbol formed in the void of his once lifeless eyes, he was no longer human, he was one of them, an Element Creator, but he felt stronger then the four around him, he felt it. To him they were like a lake of energy, but he was an ocean, full of wrath and truth.

Francis roared out in glee as he absorbed the attacks of the Element Creators with a pitch black sphere of power around himself, he stole their energy as they used it on him, he began to learn some of their tricks and abilities before they caught on and tried to escape by scattering. He scoffed at their attempts to flee as they screamed out in furious sync within the coils of his mind.

"He is a Primordial Element Creator!"

He smirked before his mind replayed the events of this outcome. He would end it, it needed to end. He outstretched his arms like his mother had to form the golden shield around herself. Yet he let out everything as his kinesis fused the magenta energy acceleration core into is chest cavity like his sister had it. His energy blasted out in a shockwave that affected time and space, shattering it and devouring it in a fit of wrathful anger. Black magic circles forming at the ends of his palms, the spiral symbol in his eyes dominating the center of the magic circles before his very body was surrounded in a dome of runes and magic symbols. The shockwave turned into an explosion as a massive black hole swallowed everything and threw reality out of place in the destruction. The Element Creator's had been swallowed whole, but he could not kill them he felt their energy in simple embers at the time well two energies lingered brightly, but he could hold them to keep them prisoner for their crimes until he could end it. The world he once knew was devoured by his wrath and anger, being devoured into nothingness that left Francis in a void of only purple nebulas of forgotten energy and the black space of nothingness. Everything had been devoured by his element in a rushed cataclysmic event he knew as the Big Crunch.

Everything had been consumed and returned to the Void. He was the Forgotten One.


	17. Author Notice!

**Temporary Author Notice!**

 **No chapter update, as this is a temporary update to notify all of you readers that I am active and alive. This note will be removed shortly (A week at the latest) after updating you all.**

 **Hello everyone I am back on and plan to continue writing from where I left off. I would kindly like to ask for everyone who is curious about what happened and status of my fanfics to go to my Profile. I have information their and would very much like to share with you, feel free to look at the list of fics I plan/consider to do.**

 **I will have a poll after every chapter update asking what you would all like to see updated next or focused on. That way I can get idea of what you readers are interested in or want well also decreasing my workload as not to conflict with my work or college.**

 **You're all lovely readers!**


End file.
